


Forget Me Not

by BlairDrakko



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bottom Megatron, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Object Insertion, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Slow To Update, Spike Modifications (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Megatron, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Valve Play (Transformers), Work sex, Works Too Hard, absent mate, sexual programming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: Optimus and Megatron have made peace and Cybertron is now thriving, only... The bonded pair find little time for themselves as they work for the council of the new order in Cybertron.There is much work to be done but with the Prime's insane work ethic and absence it causes Megatron to grow exceptionally jealous and frustrated given the lack of attention his bonded gives him leading to resentment until opportunity presents itself.When Optimus unexpectedly hits his heat cycle, Megatron decides to use his mate's confusing, and consuming need to his advantage, after all...All is fair in love and war... Is it not?





	1. Distance

**Author's Note:**

> So a porn with plot, cause I can't help myself haha. Lots of pining and there shall be work sex. Megatron feels forgotten...

Optimus sat at his desk in the newly restored Senate building. He groaned as he looked over at the stack of datapads he still needed to look over, and sometimes longed for the days of battle.

No, he didn’t want war and death, but to be out on the field fighting against Megatron; their two frames dancing across the sands… all of it seemed far simpler than rewriting a treaty for... The sixtieth time?

Every time they seemed to have it finally completed another member of the New Council had a complaint, or needed to add a clause, or something was spelt wrong, not written well enough to not have loop holes… Leave it to the Decepticons to see through every law…

Optimus hung his helm wearily, feeling bad for judging those that used to be Decepticons, but he couldn’t deny that they were invaluable in their experience of deceit while writing new laws.

He checked his chronometer and realized he had stayed in his office almost six breems past when he was supposed to go home and he groaned. **_Megatron will be furious…again…_**

At the end of the war he and Megatron had decided to bond, yet it wasn’t only a political step. Through the vorns of war, especially at the end, the two leaders had found it within themselves to put their past grievances aside and come to get to know one another once again. It had been slow going at first, filled with fights and plenty of silence as well but slowly, they rediscovered what they once saw in one another so very long ago.

Now they were bonded, and leading members of the New Council and with that came a vast amount of responsibility and… As it turned out, plenty of time away from one another.

Optimus stretched his aching arms above his helm, the hidden gears and cables cracking and sliding back into realignment as he did so. He knew when he got back to their quarters Megatron would be livid with him, not that the Prime could blame him.

As the weeks went by on the newly restored Cybertron, their relationship on a personal level had been pushed too far back, as Megatron reminded him a few weeks ago. The former warlord had stood in their living quarters, his powerful arms crossed over his chassis as his red optics blazed angrily. He had made Optimus promise to make more time for them;  that he _would_ be home _on time_ at least twice a week… So far Optimus had only kept that promise once.

The result of his failures were felt every time he returned home and found his berth room locked, and he had to sleep on their couch. He would wake to find Megatron gone each morning as well. It seemed the only time they saw each other now was while working for the council. Megatron was always civil in public, but Optimus would catch his mate glaring at him coldly now and then.

It bothered Optimus to be away from his mate for so long, but he was the _Prime_ , so his involvement and responsibilities far outnumbered Megatron’s. He didn’t want to be away, and he missed falling into recharge wrapped up in Megatron’s warm embrace, but what was he to _do_ ; tell the council he didn’t get those reports done because he needed a decent frag!?

Optimus slumped behind his desk, partially wondering if he should just recharge here, as he was certain to have to sleep on that wretched couch once again, and be here bright and early anyways. He sighed as he felt his longing to be with Megatron ache in his spark, and decided maybe… just maybe Megatron would find it in his spark and forgive him, and they could lay together like they used to.

He pulled himself from his chair, organizing his datapads neatly on his desk before finally leaving his small prison…

By the time Optimus made it to his and Megatron’s living quarters it was well past midnight. He opened the door and wearily scanned the apartment. It was definitely one of the nicer living quarters in Cybertron, but not obnoxiously so. Some could even say it was so large only because of how large the mechs that resided in it were so really, it all evened out.

Megatron insisted on appearing humble anyways, and Optimus agreed. In this new Cybertron no mech was to be so high that they forget those that they were meant to protect and serve.

The Prime vented dejectedly as he closed the door behind him, Megatron was nowhere to be seen which meant he was probably locked away in their berth room already.

Optimus felt a flare of resentment fill him, but it was quickly snuffed out as he remembered the promise _he_ had made, and how _he_ kept _failing_ it, and his mate.

That night he didn’t even try to open their berthroom, he didn’t think his spark could take the rejection again, and opted to use the wash room instead.

Perhaps a nice warm oil wash would help ease the cold hole in his spark. He was exhausted, and his processor felt like slag, but he knew if he lay down now he would merely spend the night staring blankly at the ceiling until it was time to work once again. That had been his theme of late, and with each night of little to no recharge it just made his work so much harder to focus on.

He rubbed his helm as he walked into their wash room, slowly turning the dials to his favorite levels, and moaned openly as the heated oil splashed down over his frame. Yes, this was exactly what he needed.

He grabbed one of their mesh towels and began to scrub his plating gently. He wasn’t truly dirty, or at least not nearly as filthy as he used to end up during the war, but the soothing warmth of the oil was a comfort he longed for, and just about the only comfort he enjoyed these days…

He ran his helm under the stream feeling how the hot liquid ran down his aching cables and slipped deep into his transformations seams. He groaned as he began washing his torso, and he found himself wishing it was Megatron’s servos that were rubbing along his plating.

In his mind he could see the larger mech standing behind him, his large clawed servos slipping along each aching plate, and dipping into each crack.

“Ahhhhh…” He moaned out, a heat growing in his lower chassis as he begrudgingly allowed the day dream to continue. He moved his servo down between his thighs and gasped as he rubbed along his heated panels.

It had been so long since he had found a moment to find release but he normally had no issues with putting it off for as long as need be. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt so hot, yet figured it had to do with his lack of recharge, and all of the frustrations he had been dealing with recently.

“Unnnnnn… gods…” He whimpered out as he fought with himself over whether or not to continue torturing himself and either give in to his surprising need, or put on some cold oil and ignore it all. **_Just as I have been ignoring Megatron…_** He growled quietly, angry with himself for being such an absent mate, and frustrated at his apparent lack of control.

He turned and faced the shower’s back wall, and placed one servo against it as he began to feel dizzy with need. His other servo still rubbed at his interface panels, and he found his venting growing ragged. Finally his resolve fell away and he opened his panel covers.

As the warm oil slid along his thick spike it immediately became hard and he fisted it with a whimper. “Ahhhh, frag it…” He whispered as his helm fell back, splashing through the cascading oil until it hung just outside the stream, the hot oil running down the front of his chest plates.

He began to jerk his spike roughly, moaning as he did so. This wasn’t nearly as amazing as it would have been with Megatron, but he supposed he would take what he could get. **_Arrrrrgh Megatron… I miss you love… I am so sorry…_**

………………………

Megatron groaned as he pulled himself from berth. It was early in the morning, the suns were not set to rise for a few more breems, but he could not recharge.

He growled in frustration as he paced at the end of the berth, his optics skirting from the floor to the doorknob.  Every night Optimus came home he would wait for the usual shake of the doorknob before he would let himself fall into recharge. Yes, he was livid over Optimus’s constant failure to keep his promise, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care about the mech.

When Optimus would try to enter he at least knew the mech had made it home safe, and he could recharge, albeit brokenly, from that moment on, tonight he hadn’t heard a sound. That didn’t mean the mech wasn’t home necessarily, as their apartment was thankfully well insulated and damn near soundproof, or so it seemed, but that he didn’t even try the know was telling.

**_Maybe the fragger has just given up? Maybe he isn’t even home? Maybe… maybe he is in trouble… Maybe he is lost somewhere out on the streets in the middle of the night and…_ **

Megatron growled, finally deciding to open the door and check. He didn’t know what he would say if he saw Optimus, maybe just a grunt and return to berth… Yes, that way he would know the fragger was safe, but he could illustrate his displeasure at the same time. Perhaps it was petty but honestly Megatron didn’t care.

He was tired of coming home alone, fueling alone, sleeping alone. He was tired, lonely, and ached for some contact with his bonded, in more ways than one.

He couldn’t battle anymore, and that was frustrating enough, but to not even be able to frag!? That Optimus was so slagging amazing at it was even more of a kick to the spark, it left the silver mech longing for more, and FRAG HIM for keeping his mate wanting…

The silver mech kept his anger right at the edges of his spark as he threw the door open and stomped out. He turned immediately to the couch, his optics widening as he found it empty.

All of his pent up fury dissipated in an instant as fear took over. **_Scrap! What if he truly is in trouble!? Who should I contact first? Maybe Ratchet, or alert Soundwave to be on the lookout for…_**

He suddenly became aware of the familiar sound of running oil, and his optics narrowed angrily once again. **_Arrrgh, the fragger IS home. Just washing… what the frag time did he come home? Just now?_**

Megatron fought to keep from stomping right back into the berth room when he heard Optimus… growl? **_What the frag is going on in there?_**

 He frowned and moved to stand behind the room’s door, his audials straining when he heard a very familiar, too absent, and terribly desired moan. **_He’s self-servicing! He is self-servicing and I AM HOME!? He didn’t even try the door!_**

Somewhere deep inside himself, Megatron knew that _recently_ he was just as much to blame for adding to the time they were not around one another but for him to just…

The silver mech growled as he fought with what to do. On one servo he wanted to burst in there and berate the Prime to a bumbling mess of apologies and then fuck him raw, and on the other he wanted to angrily go straight back to berth and ignore everything he had heard.

As he stood there he heard Optimus’s fans blaze to life, and his groans grow in volume. There was a constant wet slapping sound heard as well and Megatron felt his valve grow wet as he listened. **_That fragger, it has been so long since I have had a good frag and then he comes home late again and…_**

Megatron moaned as he opened the wash room’s door quietly. His optics rising to find Optimus’s supple frame arched back, one servo placed against the back wall as his other pulled at his thick spike, his frame drenched in the hot stream of oil.

 ** _Oh frag it all…_** Megatron thought both angrily, and lustfully as he scanned over his mate’s heaving frame. Suddenly a distinctively sweet scent washed over the larger mech, and he felt his spike and valve weep lubricant in response. **_He… he is in heat!?_**

Megatron almost laughed out loud at the irony of it all. For far too long he had longed for his mate, and now… Optimus was at a point that he could no longer ignore his needs.

The mighty Prime mewled as he frantically stroked himself, his beautifully sculpted silver hips thrusting into his servo desperately sending drops of oil out against the wall with each jerky movement.

“Arrrgh… unnn, Megatroooon…” Optimus strangled out with a howl, and the silver mech felt the heat in his chassis grow immensely.

The former warlord grated his denta as he fought with himself. **_Should I burst in there and help sate the greedy fragger’s need, or let him take care of it. Does he even realize he is in heat? Do Prime’s even have a heat cycle? Frag if I know. Yet, if he knew wouldn’t he have come to me? Pfft, who knows these days, stubborn bastard._**

As Optimus’s vents heightened, and his frame began to move faster, a ragged moan escaped the mech. Megatron’s optics widened as he took in the glorious sight of his mate dissolving to a growling savage mech, his optical ridge drawn down tight as he worked his fist faster and faster until…

“UNNNNNN, GODS! YEEEESSS!” Optimus’s large spike twitched once, twice when it suddenly erupted. Load after load of lubricant shot from the beautiful appendage, the thick substance splattering against the wall in front of the mewling mech, before slowly trickling down.

Optimus groaned as his legs went out from under him, and he fell to his knees. His frame hunched over under the warm spray of oil, the liquid dripping from his helm, and shoulders as he recovered.

Megatron begrudgingly closed the door, and hurried to their berthroom fighting from slamming the door behind him. **_Arrrgh, fragger… He’s in heat. That means he won’t be working, right? I mean who would work during…_** Megatron snorted as he realized if there was any mech that would work no matter what it was Optimus,  that was when he got a perfectly wretched idea.

**_Fragger wants to spend all of his time at work, fine. Let’s just see how this pans out for him._ **

Megatron smiled as he thought about the morning, and what he planned on doing to his ever absent mate. **_Fragger needs to learn a lesson here. No one leaves Megatron wanting, not for long anyways…_**


	2. Work Ethic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So chapter two! Yay! Smutty goodness, annnnnd some fluff, cause yeah. Who doesn't like some heavy interfacing and then adorable smiles? Enjoy!

 

When morning came Optimus unshuttered his optics and was immediately aware of the aching warmth that continued burning in his chassis. **_Arrrgh… What? What is going on? I… Why am I so hot?_**

He groaned, pointedly ignoring the desperate heat between his thighs as he forced himself to get his energon for the morning. As he neared the energon cooler he had to suddenly fight the urge to rub himself right up against the little cooler.  With a strangled vent he forced himself to just open the cursed thing and grab his fuel, and walk away, feeling terribly embarrassed that the thought had even entered his processor as he did so. **_Frag it all, what is going on with me?_**

He sighed wearily, calming his thundering spark when he suddenly realized there was a datapad on the counter before him. Frowning, Optimus picked it up, hitting the switch to find a note from Megatron.

_-We have a meeting today. I would say try to remember to be there, but you will be. Never forget those responsibilities do you, love?-_

Optimus groaned his helm hanging low as he put the datapad down. **_Megatron…_**

He felt that ever present guilt fill his spark, its terrible feeling overriding the odd and unexplainable heat that was eating at his frame. **_I am so sorry, Megatron. I am trying…_**

He gulped down his energon quickly, hoping he might be able to make it to Megatron’s office before the work day truly started so that he could apologize.

Grabbing his few datapads, and key card Optimus left their apartment. **_That is it! I need to be a better mate. I can find time, I can, and Megatron deserves it._**

As he made his way to the New Council building and the heat remained in his lower chassis he realized, maybe he deserved and or _needed_ the respite as well.

……………..

When Optimus finally made it to his office, he was more than aware that something was off today. First, he was fairly certain he had some weird sickness, or _something_ because his frame felt like it had a terrible fever, second the dreadful ache in his lower chassis was near driving him insane, and third, every bot he passed or came near was acting exceptionally strange.

He had always been treated different by Cybertronians, most of the citizens and even council members all had varying degrees of awe in their optics and fields when they spoke to him, but today…

All of his interactions had started off fairly normal, the look of awe, big smiles, and greetings, but then everyone’s optics had grown hazy in a way, and they had moved in close to the confused Prime. Optimus had tried to be polite and step away from them, but they had insistently followed after his few steps back until their frames were almost touching his.

At first the Prime brushed off the strange reactions, blaming himself for looking too deeply into a problem that wasn’t there, but as mechs, and femmes around him continued to push their way into his personal space, he had learned it was best to avoid going near anyone for the time being.

He had quickly given up the idea of finding Megatron, as the silver mech was all the way at the other side of the building, and walking through that many bots…

**_Arrrgh, what is wrong with me? Why is everyone acting so strange, and why haven’t I…_ **

Optimus nearly jumped out of his plating when a knock sounded on his door. _**Who**_ ** _could it be? What do they want, what am I going to do if they start to…_**

His panicked musings were instantly halted as he watched the impatient visitor begin to open the door, and sighed in relief when he saw it was his mate.

”I was being polite with the knock, Optimus. You could have invited me in though.” The former warlord said bitterly. The silver mech grunted as he walked in, his arms so full of numerous datapads that were near falling over.

Optimus blinked, his surprise dissipating as he moved forwards to assist his mate. “Sorry. I, I am not thinking clearly today.” He said apologetically, grabbing a few of the datapads and helping place them along the edge of his desk.

Megatron did the same with his pads, fighting to keep his faceplates scowling. He couldn’t believe Optimus came to work, the poor mech was definitely in heat, and Megatron had to stop himself from jumping the smaller mech right there given the incredibly intoxicating scent his mate was emitting.

**_I wonder if he even realizes…_ **

Megatron was organizing the pads a bit better when he noticed the Prime slowly coming closer and closer to him. He laughed inwardly as he turned and looked into angrily down at his mate. “Problem mech?” He asked stiffly, pleased to find Optimus gazing hungrily at him.

Optimus shook his helm, the heat in his chassis was damn near unbearable at this point, especially having Megatron here. The need continued to grow as he looked longingly over his mate’s frame. He berated himself for his seemingly uncontrollable desire, his processor reeling as he tried to understand what was happening to him.  

“Ummm, I am sorry, for last night.” He started, his spark aching with guilt, but frame burning with something else entirely as he unconsciously moved closer to the larger mech.

Megatron snorted, his anger filling him once again. “I am used to it.” He said shortly, going to move around the other mech when Optimus suddenly grabbed his arm with a small growl.

The silver mech growled back, his denta showing as he snarled at his mate, “I have work to do, _love._ ”

Optimus looked so very lost as he continued to hold Megatron’s arm, his helm turned away embarrassingly. “I, I know… I just… I need…” He didn’t know how to finish, well he did, but…

Megatron smirked, silently delighting in the Prime’s obvious discomfort. **_Good, fragger gets to feel what I feel constantly when I am…_**

“Bend over…” Optimus groaned out quietly, and the former warlord blinked in confusion.

“Excuse me?” Megatron asked, his optics wide with surprise at Optimus’s brashness.

The Prime looked appalled with what he had said, his frame stepping back as he tried to gather his thoughts. **_What did I just say!? We are at work, I have things I need to do, I…_**

Megatron chuckled, his frame advancing on the smaller mech. “What did you say, _Prime_?”

“Uhhh, I… Nothing, Megatron. I am just sorry for, last night and…” When his back suddenly hit the back wall in his office he swallowed painfully as Megatron moved in close.

“Did you tell me to, bend over?” Megatron asked his voice low, and husky sounding.

Optimus groaned, the heat consuming him as he looked over his mate’s frame, and he felt his rational start to leave him. All he could focus was on the wonderful scent of his mate, the pain between his legs, and the madding need to throw Megatron down and…

Optimus suddenly growled, a low and predatory sound, surprising the silver mech enough that as the Prime began his quick advance it startled Megatron into stumbling back. He grunted as his hips hit the desk, all of the data pads he had just neatly stacked falling to the ground in a heap, but Optimus didn’t seem to care.

“Damnit, Optimus! I just..” Megatron started, his optics going wide as his mate’s optics seemed to narrow, and his denta flashed dangerously before he grabbed the silver mech’s shoulders turned him around, and with a rough push, bent him over the back of the desk.

“Wh-what the frag mech…” Megatron snarled out moving to lift himself up, just to feel Optimus’s servo wrap around the back of his neck and hold him hard against top of the desk. The smaller mech then moved in close, bringing his hips behind Megatron’s and with a guttural moan began slowly rubbing their pelvic plating against one another.

“Arrrrrgh, gods…” Optimus had to grit his denta to stop himself from screaming out as he rutted against Megatron’s backside. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but as he rubbed against his mate he knew it seemed to ease the heat, the need, and he wanted that relief desperately.

Megatron growled, irritated by the severe lack of control he had in this situation, but excited by it as well. He hadn’t meant to start his game just yet, he had merely wanted to drop off the pads, and see if Optimus was foolish enough to come to work.

Now he found his helm being roughly pressed into the metal of Optimus’s desk, as the smaller mech humped his aft and growled like an animal. All in all he wasn’t complaining, but he really didn’t want to give in that easily. The fragger had kept him waiting for so long, and now he thought he could just…

“Uuuuugh!” Megatron groaned as Optimus dipped his other servo between his thighs and rubbed his panels roughly.

“Open for me.” The Prime said gruffly, his voice filled with static as he rubbed harder.

Megatron chuckled. “Frag off, _Prime_. You think I will give in to you this easily? After how many times you… UNNNN!” He gasped as Optimus growled and suddenly slapped his aft, _hard._

Optimus growled, pressing his hips against his mate and rubbing so hard sparks erupted between them. “Arrrrgh… Opeeen!” He snarled out, slapping Megatron again as the larger mech mewled under him.

Megatron vented raggedly, seeing the mighty Prime losing himself like this was incredible to watch, but he would be damned if Optimus got to control this entire situation! “Ahhhh… No! Get off of me, Optimus! I am not just some damn pleasure bot that you can frag when _you_ finally have to get off!”

The Prime grit his denta, his heat muddled processor trying to work through what his mate was saying. **_Ahhhh, gods! It is so hard to think. What am I doing? I need… Arrrrrrgh! I am at work! I cannot…_**

Suddenly the intercom on his desk beeped, and both mechs looked over at the little machine.

“What?” Optimus asked, the sound clearing his haze for a moment and he suddenly saw how he was holding his mate, and immediately felt awful.

Letting go of Megatron’s neck he backed up, “I… Frag Megatron. I apologi…”

He didn’t get to finish as Megatron quickly grabbed his arm, and with a growl of his own, swung the smaller mech so that he landed in his desk’s chair with a gasp.

“Me-Megatron…” Optimus started, his wide optics growing larger as Megatron promptly knelt before him.

“Answer the call.” Megatron said huskily, “Answer it, and open your panels, now!”

Optimus blinked, his heat addled processor working far too slow to his liking, but even if his mind didn’t know what to do, his frame certainly did, and without a moment of hesitation both his valve and spike panels slid aside. He gasped as the cool air hit his heated spike, and sopping valve. “Uhhhhh…” A ragged moan escaped him as he gripped the chair’s armrests tightly.

“Optimus, someone is calling you.” Megatron said with a smirk, lowering his helm between the smaller mech’s legs.

Optimus vented, his helm pulling itself away from what was going on between his thighs as he nervously hit the button on the intercom. Resetting his vocalizer he answered. “Y-Yes, this is Optimuuuss...”

The Prime looked down, snarling as Megatron began to lick at his spike, the silver mech looking absolutely thrilled with himself as he gently licked over the blue and silver spike, slowly lathering it from tip to hilt.

 _“Optimus? Are you alright?”_ Ultra Magnus’s voice filtered through the speaker, the blue mech sounding concerned.

Megatron chuckled quietly as Optimus glared daggers at him. “I ammm… Ahem, I am well. What can I do for you?” Optimus grabbed the armrests, fighting from moaning as Megatron continued to lap at him. The silver mech was now gently nipping at his spike with his fangs, and it was driving the Prime insane.

_“Very well. We are just about to start the on holovid meeting with Sentinel, and Starscream. I wanted to make sure you are ready.”_

Optimus felt his spark fall to his tanks. How could he forget!? As another chuckle came from between his legs, Optimus scowled down at his mate, just to have to cover his intake to keep from crying out as Megatron suddenly swallowed his entire spike.

 “Arrhhh, umm… Magnus. Can we… ahhh. Is there an opportunity to reschedule the… Ahh.. Umm meeting?” Optimus strangled out, his hips rising unwittingly into the luscious warmth of his love’s intake.

_“I am afraid not Prime. Are, are you not feeling well, Sir? I can make sure that the meeting is quickly managed at least.”_

Optimus groaned internally, “Very, ahh um well. Give me just a moment to… Arrgh, come online.”

_“Yes Sir. You have a few kliks. Magnus out.”_

Optimus nearly broke the intercom as he slammed the button down, and growled at the silver mech between his legs. “Megatron! You need to leave, right no…AHHHHH!” His helm fell back as he felt Megatron slowly begin to work a digit around the outer ring of his valve.

The former warlord pulled his intake off of the smaller mech’s spike, forcing a displeased growl to come from the Prime as he smirked up at him. “I am not going anywhere. I suggest you work hard on that stoic look Optimus. It has been far too long since I have had you under my servos.” Megatron smiled wider as he began to push two digits past the velvety folds of the other mech’s aching port, loving how Optimus glared at him, but opened his legs further at the same time.

“Ahhhh… Damnit Megatronnn.” Optimus moaned out, his hips unconsciously humping into those wonderful digits as he fought with himself over what to do.

Suddenly his holovid screen began to flicker, and Optimus almost went into full panic. “ _Fine_ , but get under the desk!” He hissed out angrily, snarling at the larger mech as Megatron happily moved under the large desk, pulling Optimus’s chair with him, and promptly swallowing his spike once more.

“Unnnn…” Optimus groaned out, his servos flying to his desk as he fought for control. **_I need to focus, I need to… Arrrrrgh, fragger!_**

As the screen before him blazed to life, the heated Prime forced himself to sit back in his chair. He locked his battlemask in place, hoping it would hide most of his foolish expressions, as he peered up at the holovids.

Soon enough he was staring at both Sentinel and Starscream, both mechs looking more than a little bored, and slightly irritated.

“Let’s get this over with,” Sentinel said gruffly as he looked over the datapad he held. “Greetings Prime, Senator Starscream, we are here today to discuss the transition on power in the cities of…”

“Uhh…” Optimus gripped the desk tightly as he felt Megatron’s digits begin to slid in and out of him, a quiet slurping noise filling the air around the two as he did so. **_Primus! Please don’t let them hear…_**

Sentinel looked  at Optimus, his optics narrowed in irritation at being interrupted, “Everything well, Prime?”

“Apologies Se-Sentinel. Continue.” Optimus said stiffly, his servos digging into the desk harder as he felt Megatron’s glossa slowly slide up and down his length, his digits working into his valve faster, and deeper with each passing klik.

The councilor glared at him, but huffed wearily before continuing his report. “As I was saying, we are here to discuss the transition of power in the cities of Tarn, Polyhex, and Uraya. As of now there are no official council members that oversee each of the city’s government. As that has not really been a problem in the past, given the growing populations in each city, continued lack of rule could be detrimental to…”

 Starscream groaned, “Sentinel. We all know you want those cities. You make it abundantly clear every time you open your intake.” The seeker chided out, a dark smirk on his faceplates.

Sentinel glared at the screen, “I have every right to oversee these cities. They need leadership, otherwise we may just have anarchy on our servos.”

Starscream laughed bitterly. “That would be a terrible thing if mechs actually discovered they could think for themselves, wouldn’t it?”

“I am well aware mechs can think for themselves, _Senator Starscream_.” Sentinel spit out, “I am merely trying to stress the importance of a voice for the cities. Some mech that they know they can turn to that can speak for their needs with the New Council.”

“And that mech just happens to be you?” Starscream sneered. “Honestly Sentinel, at this rate half of Cybertron’s populace will have just _you_ as their voice. Rather autocratic of you.”

As the two mechs bickered amongst themselves before him, Optimus was hardly aware of anything they were saying. He was far too focused on keeping his frame still, his faceplates neutral, and his intake shut. He was terrified if he tried to say something it would only come out as a strangled moan.

For all the discomfort Optimus may have been suffering, Megatron was reveling in the situation. He loved how wet his mate was, how hard his spike was, and how every once in a while Optimus’s frame would jerk or legs spasm as he fought to appear calm and collected.

**_Good, fragger deserves this! Leaving me alone all of the time. I will show him exactly what he has been missing._ **

The silver mech brought his intake up, his denta lightly nibbling on the tip of his love’s spike as he wiggled his digits in deep. He smiled as he felt Optimus jolt slightly, the Prime’s vents becoming louder just for a moment before he gained control over them once more.

 ** _I am making this too easy on him…_** With an evil glint in his optics Megatron slowly began working a third digit into the other mech’s dripping port, taking note of how Optimus’s chair was now covered in a puddle of lubricant.

He heard what sounded like a strangled moan, and a quick cough as the Prime tried to cover up the noise he made, and Megatron smiled wider.

He began thrusting his digits in faster, making sure to press their tips roughly on the largest cluster of nodes his lover’s valve held. As he worked the mech’s valve, the wet sucking sounds increased as more lubricant began to pour from the heated port.

Megatron then lifted his helm up, once more swallowing his mate’s huge spike, thrusting his servo wildly as he forced himself to take the entire twitching length all the way down to the hilt. **_Let’s see how well you do with this, my love._**

**_…_ **

Optimus’s digits dug so deeply into his desk he began to bend the metal there. **_Unnnn, uhhh, Megatron… Please, ahhh… Please stop, I… I don’t know if I can…_**

When three digits suddenly entered him, and Megatron’s intake slipped down his entire length Optimus’s optics went offline for a moment, and he bit down hard on his lower derma as fought to contain the savage growl that threatened to escape him. **_ARRRRRRGH, MEGATRON!_**

“Well who do you think should govern those cities then, _Senator?_ ” Sentinel irritating voice broke through Optimus’s haze, and he brought his optics back online to stare blearily at the screens before him.

“I believe we should allow them to vote amongst their citizens. Let them choose who shall govern.” Starscream said simply, shrugging as he did so. “They are capable mechs, and if we truly want to set a good example, then let’s show the people that we trust in their ability to be a crucial part in Cybertron’s growth and restoration.”

“I AGREE!” Optimus said suddenly, his optics going just as wide as the two mechs before him at the volume of his voice, and he was fairly certain he heard Megatron laugh from under the desk.

“You agree?” Sentinel asked, his optics narrowing angrily. “Prime must I remind you, many of these cities are occupied solely with Deceptico…”

“Former, Decepticons.” Starscream corrected. “We are all now citizens of Cybertron, Sentinel. No matter how convenient it may be for you to forget that fact.”

“I agree.” Optimus said again, forcing his voice to remain calm. “Let them…ahhhh. Umm, let them vote for their own leaders. It will give them a voooiice, ahem, of their own and show we have faith in their abilities to move beyond factionssss.” The Prime grit his denta as Megatron’s servo continued to plunge into him hard and fast. He was losing control, and this meeting needed to end NOW!

Both of the mechs looked at him oddly for a moment, and he forced himself to stare stoically back at them. He had no idea if they knew what was going on, but with every klik the noises that were coming from below the desk were growing in volume, and Optimus could hardly think straight as his scent and those lewd sounds filled the air around him.

“Fine.” Sentinel consented with a snarl. “Let them vote. If this turns to slag though, it is on your shoulders, mechs.”

Starscream scoffed, “Have some faith in your citizens Sentinel. Anyways, Prime, _Sentinel._ ” The senator nodded his goodbye, giving Optimus a bit of a appreciative grin before signing off. 

“Prime.” Sentinel nodded, a grim frown on his faceplates as he too signed off, and both screens went black.

“UUUUUUHHHHH, PRIMUUUSS!” The moment the screens went off Optimus’s helm fell back and with a savage scream, he overloaded hard! His frame convulsed, jerking wildly in the chair as he thrust up high into Megatron’s intake. “YEEEESSSSS! UHHHHH! UNNNNN!”

Megatron’s optics bulged at the sudden change in his mate’s mannerisms, not realizing the screens had turned off, and he nearly gaged as Optimus’s spike _slammed_ into his intake, its hard length going in so far that it popped through the ring of his throat, and immediately erupted. He was forced to swallow the thick transfluid that suddenly filled his throat, his optics dripping coolant as he fought from choking.

Optimus grabbed the back of the silver mech’s helm, forcing his spike even deeper as he rode out his climax. "Uhhh gods, yeeeesss…” Optimus moaned out, before finally falling heavily back into the chair, his spike slipping out of Megatron’s throat as he did so.

Megatron coughed, venting madly as he wiped at his intake. “Thanks for the warn… Ahhhhhh!” The silver mech started as Optimus suddenly pushed his chair back, and grabbed his arms pulling him roughly from under the desk.

The Prime pulled the both of them to their pedes, a primal growl coming from his chassis as he did so, and Megatron gaped as he saw the bestial glow to his mate’s optics.

“Now Optimus…” The former warlord said hesitantly just to be spun around by the smaller mech, and his chassis slammed into the desk below him. “Uhhh… Optimus!? What do you think you are…”

“OPEN!” Optimus snarled out, pressing his servo back against Megatron’s neck. “Open now, love.” He purred out then, his helm nuzzling into his mate’s back plates as he held him down.

Megatron shivered, his thighs were already covered in lubricant, and his spike was aching terribly after servicing Optimus, so as the smaller mech gruffly demanded him to open all he could do was whimper as his panels slid aside. “Optimuuusss…” He moaned out, his vents increasing as he lifted his aft high.

Optimus grunted approvingly as he slid his digits down the back of his mate, working them deep under every plate, and into every sensitive seam before finally slipping them over Megatron’s dripping valve. “Arrrgh, you are so wet for me.” He groaned out, his digits circling the puffy mesh gently. “Ohhh Megatron, I have missed this.”

Megatron growled back at him but it quickly into another whimper, “Frag you, Optimus. I have been here the whole time just waiting for you to… AHHHHH!” His frame jumped as two of Optimus’s digits worked themselves into his tight valve.

“I know, I have been a fool.” Optimus said huskily, licking at his dermas as he watched his digits slowly disappear into his mate. “I am an idiot for ignoring you, my love. I have wanted you so badly, Megatron. I have missed our talks, your arms, this…” He smiled as he worked his digits in deeper, delighting as Megatron mewled out, and lubricant squished out around his invading servo. “Oh that is beautiful.” Optimus whispered, his spike growing thick and hard once more.

Megatron groaned, his clawed servos digging deep into the desk below him. “Arrrgh, stop playing and get on with it damnit! I have waited long enough!”

Optimus chuckled darkly, enjoying torturing his mate far too much to give in so easily. “Beg meee.” He said huskily, adding a third digit to the sopping port.

Megatron growled at him even as he moved his hips back to suck those wonderfully skilled digits deeper, “Fuck off.” He grated out in retort.

The Prime smiled back at him, his optics blazing as he met his mate’s seething glare. “All right.” Optimus said simply, pulling his servo out and moving away from the larger mech.

Megatron snarled, his aching valve so wretchedly empty now, “What the frag are you playing at Optimus! Get your aft over here and…”

“Beg. Me.” Optimus’s low husky voice demanded, and the silver mech had to stop from physically shuddering at the sound of it. “You locked me out of our berth room. You made me sleep on the couch. I wanted to sleep with you. You are just as much to blame for the distance between us as I am.”

Megatron felt his spark roil in fury, “Fuck you, Optimus. Maybe if you kept your promises I wouldn’t have been so fraggin… UNNNN!” He cried out as Optimus suddenly thrust all three digits back into him hard. “UUUUHHHH! YESS!”

The smaller mech’s servo pulled back out, and Megatron whimpered at the loss. “Beg me.” Optimus said again.

“F-frag o-off!” Megatron vented out, his frame shivering as he stayed bent over the desk. He could feel his lubricant slowly sliding down the inside of his thighs, the liquid dripping into seams and joints along his pedes.

Optimus smiled once more, thrusting his servo in hard and slapping his mate’s aft. “BEG!”

Megatron bellowed, his burning aft rising as the servo inside him plunged into him over and over. “Arrrrgh, gods! UNNNNNN!”

“BEG!” Optimus demanded, slapping Megatron once more.

The former warlord knew he was losing this battle quickly as he moaned raggedly, his valve clenching with each thrust and slap. “UHHHH, uhhhh.. Optimussss!” He tore into the desk under him, his claws ripping into the metal deeper as he pushed back against Optimus’s servo.

Another slap, more thrusting, and suddenly nothing as Optimus pulled away once again, and Megatron’s resolve evaporated in an instant.

“Arrrgh, FUCK YOU! Please, please frag meee!” He begged, he begged like a whore as he swung his aft for the Prime. He turned his helm, his red optics wide and pleading as he looked back at his lover. “Pleeeease!?” His frame was on fire and he couldn’t wait any longer. It had been so long since he had felt his needs sated, and to have Optimus here, in his office forcing him to beg for release…

Optimus’s engine revved loudly as he took Megatron’s hips in his servos, loving how the larger mech whimpered at his touch, and _slammed_ his spike into the dripping warmth.

Megatron’s back arched, his claws screeching against the metal desk as he screamed, “UUUUHHHHHHHH! YEEEESSS! Frag me! FRAG ME, OPTIMUUUSS!”

The Prime growled, gripping his mate hard as he continued to pound into the gloriously warm wet port. “Unnnn, Megatron! UNNNN!”

Megatron had no idea the sounds that were coming from his intake as he humped back against his Prime, all he was aware of was that wonderful thickness filling him over, and over and…

Optimus leaned down, his chest scrapping against Megatron’s back plates as he tilted his helm towards the other’s audial. “Megatron. I want… I want to fill you. I want to fill you with my young.”

Megatron hazily tilted his helm, his frame jerking with every violent thrust as he stared up at the Prime in confusion. “Wh-what?” He asked weakly, his optics flickering as pleasure consumed his frame.

Optimus grunted, thrusting in hard as he licked at the other mech’s helm. “I want, I want you to uhhhh, carry my sparklings.”

That was enough to cause Megatron’s haze to dissipate slightly, and his optics widened as he realized what Optimus was asking. “Op-Optimus…” He groaned out, his processor reeling with the implications that getting sparked could hold for him. First, just to be a carrier, him!? Lord of the Decepticons…

Optimus growled, his frame moving faster and faster. “Arrrgh to see you heavy with my young, gods… Megatron, please, please love… Let me…”

Megatron moaned, his valve clenching tight as Optimus begged to fill him. “Optimus, uhhh… You, you are never… ahhhh. You don’t even have time for m-meee!” He grated out, his intake hanging open as he felt his charge begin to grow.

Optimus vented raggedly, his fans whirling to life as he felt the little sparks of Megatron’s charge begin to crackle against his spike. “Uhhhhh,I know! I can change that! I would, for us, for our family.”

Megatron felt his spark jump at the thought of having a family with his mate. He had always wanted sparklings, but to carry them, and now when everything was still in the beginning stages of repair and restoration? “Uhhh, Optimus. You ahhhh, you aren’t thinking! That is just the unnnnn, uhhhh, the heat talking.”

Optimus blinked in confusion, his hips slowing as realization dawned on him. “Heat?” He asked slowly, and Megatron laughed at him.

“Yes, you idiot! Do you really think you would be fragging me right now, at work, unless you were in heat?  It makes you want to breed, Optimus. It’s basic programming.” Megatron growled as he pushed back against the Prime, trying to get the other mech moving again.

Optimus gasped as Megatron moved against him, his hips pushing forwards once more. **_I am in heat? I have never been in heat before. Is it because I am bonded? Is that really the only reason I want Megatron sparked?_**

He couldn’t help but pull at the image of a sparked Megatron from his processor. To see his mate’s frame bulging, and heavy with his young, to need to be the one to protect and nurture the once mighty warlord. Optimus shuddered, his hips thrusting faster and faster as he continued the fantasy.

“Ahhhh, frag, yes, YESSS! It is coming! DON’T STOP!” Megatron cried out, gripping the desk tightly as he slammed his hips back. Crackles of energy were rippling through his entire frame now, and he could only hold on as he was used by his mate.

“Arrrrgh, Megatron! I… I love you! I LOOOVE YOU!” Optimus yelled out, his hips thrusting so hard that the desk began to squeak and shift under his mate.

“UHHH, UHHH, UNNNNNN! NOW, NOOOOW! HARDER!” Megatron bellowed out, his helm falling back and optics flickering madly as his valve pulsed with charge. The pressure, heat, and charge grew stronger, and stronger until finally, “AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH! FUUUUUCK!”

Optimus watched in awe as his love arched back, his servos screeching into the desk as he screamed his release. **_Arrrgh gods, he is beautiful…_**

Relishing in the pleasure he had given his mate, Optimus roared as he continued to thrust, ridding through Megatron’s climax until finally plunging deeply into the clenching port, and finding his release as well.

“AHHHHHHHH! MEGATROOON!” Optimus’s optics filled with static, his own back arching as he rutted deeply into his mate. His thick ropey transfluid spilled into the larger mech, and even though he had already climaxed once, it seemed being in heat led to an excessive amount of the reproductive liquid and it quickly over flowed, spilling out around his spike and dripping down to the floor in wet plops.

Megatron gasped, his frame falling to the desk beneath him as he fought to recover from his intense overload. “Ahhh, ah, that… That was incredible.”

Optimus lay against his mate’s back, his frame shaking slightly. He was exhausted. After the short recharge and two overloads… He sighed, rubbing his helm against Megatron gently.

“I love you Megatron.” He said quietly, nuzzling closer to the larger mech. “I really do want a family with you, you know.”

Megatron lifted his helm, his optics peering back at the other mech. “Keep your promises, make time for us, and I will consider your proposal, Prime.”  He wanted to sound strict, and angry, but as Optimus lifted his helm, and his two big, blue optics blazed with hope and love, Megatron just rolled his optics and smiled.

Optimus smiled back, his smile weary, but happy. “I think I have had enough of work today.” He mused quietly, pulling himself up from Megatron’s and pulling his spike out.

Megatron scowled, hating how empty his valve felt, but surprised to hear his mate’s words. He forced himself from the top of the desk, grimacing as he looked down at the claw marks he had left. “What do you mean, Prime?” He asked cautiously, pulling his optics from the desk to peer suspiciously at his mate.

Optimus shrugged, “I am tired, and from what little I know of heats they last a few solar-cycles. I think it is near time I had a vacation anyways.” He looked towards the larger mech, a sly smile forming in his faceplates. “Would you like to join me?”

Megatron gaped at him. _Optimus_ taking a _vacation_ , while in _heat_ … Megatron’s engines revved unconsciously, and Optimus laughed at the sound.

“I take that as a…” he never got to finish as Megatron took two steps forwards and pressed his dermas tight against his. Optimus’s optics widened in surprise, but he quickly moaned and leaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around the other mech as he pulled him closer.

Megatron groaned, his frame heating once more as he pulled his helm back. He smiled lustfully as he peered down at his mate’s lust filled optics. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Optimus merely nodded a goofy, yet endearing smile on his faceplates. “Mmmm k…”


	3. Trio in Transit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Been awhile. So, this chapter is finally up and I figured hey! Why let those two have all the fun? SO taaa daaa, this chapter. Mostly just porn cause that was what I was going with in the first place. Sorry for errors, umm enjoy, hopefully. Ohhh, and there are gonna be a few more chapters, maybe with different characters before we get to other stuff. WOOOT!

“Only three days?” Optimus complained, his anger just at the tip of his glossa as he walked down the hall of his office building with Megatron. The silver mech peered over at his lover, his optics narrowed as he watched Optimus fume.

“At least you got that, because of a new shuttle coming in I still need to be there for the morning shifts, fraggers.” The silver mech said angrily before shaking his helm. “But still, only three? Did you even tell them _why_ you were requesting the days?” Megatron inquired, a small smirk growing on his faceplates as his mate blushed a bright shade of blue.

“No! It is none of their business.” Optimus grumbled in response, his battlemask firmly in place hoping it hid some of his embarrassment. “Not that they shouldn’t have been able to tell, the clerk could hardly keep his servos to himself. I swear by the time I left he was panting, I just hope he places my request in the right file.”

Megatron laughed, “Optimus, _you_ didn’t even know what was happening to you, so you cannot blame others. Most mechs have inhibitors in place so this doesn’t happen very often for any bot. Their reaction to you is just as confusing to them as it is to you.”

Optimus looked at his pedes, guilt whirling through his spark as he nodded. “I suppose so. I just don’t understand, I have never had a heat cycle before, so why now!?”

The silver mech shrugged, “Perhaps it is because you are bonded?”

Optimus peered up at the larger mech. “I suppose so. I am just grateful the ache has ebbed a bit. It hurt terribly, I swear I was about to start assaulting my desk to ease the pain.”

A rumbled sounded in Megatron’s chassis as he looked down at his mate. “That would have been something to walk in on. You madly humping your desk, lubricant leaking down the side of it as you gasp and arch against… Mmmmhhh, I can see that very clea…”

“ _Megatron!_ ” Optimus hissed out, his frame heating up as the image his love was describing fleeted through his own processor.

Megatron’s optical ridge lifted as the scent of his mate’s arousal hit his olfactory sensor. “Ohhh, do you like when I talk about…”

“Not _here_! _Please_ , let’s just make it home, without incident!” The Prime pleaded, painfully trying to override his system’s control of his reproductive programming.

“What did you tell them about the desk?” Megatron asked his smile growing as Optimus blushed.

“Umm… I told them, umm… Well, I said you were upset with me being sick and ripped into the desk because… Because you were worried. They are ordering me a new one…”

The silver mech snorted, “And they believed that!?”

“I imagine he didn’t care what I said at that point, just as long as he could be close to me. He whimpered when I left!” Optimus exclaimed as he shook his helm. “I hate this…”

Megatron’s smirk grew, “You know, perhaps if you had come home _on time_ last night, you wouldn’t be in this awkward predicament in the first place. I could have told you then what was happening and you wouldn’t have come to work smelling like the sweetest treat on Cybertron.” He chuckled as Optimus roughly opened the door out into the city. He leaned in close to his mate, inhaling deeply. “Should be interesting on the shuttle ride, no? Normally quite busy this time of day.” He whispered huskily, his laughter increasing as Optimus’s optics bulged.

“Oh… Umm, perhaps we should just make it home on our own?” He asked, his spark pulsing quickly in his chassis as he thought about being squeezed into the large tunnel with dozens of bots, all of them forced in there so tightly, rubbing against one another with each…   ** _Arrrgh, stop it! Primus, my thoughts are so terrible recently. At least I know it is just the heat but still, I need to control myself better._**

“That will triple the time it takes to get to our quarters and do you really want to be on the freeway when another wave of heat hits you?” Megatron asked playfully, yet frowned as Optimus continued to look terrified. He sighed, moving in close to his mate before wrapping his arm around the mech’s shoulder and leading him towards the station’s waiting area.

“Do not worry! You will have me there, Optimus. No mech will get close to… Unless you want them too.” He added with a wink as Optimus growled at him behind his mask. “Never been against a show, love.”

“You are just _loving_ this, aren’t you?” Optimus asked dryly, his optics narrowing further as Megatron laughed and nodded.

“Oh yes… Yes I am.” The former warlord said huskily as he licked his dermas. “I especially enjoy it considering how fragging prudish you normally are… Well, in public at least, back in the privacy of our quarters… Who knows what others would think if they ever discovered what got their Prime screaming.” He leaned in close with a purr, “Probably one of the greatest things I have ever discovered about you, Prime.”

Optimus blushed brighter at his mate’s words, his lower chassis growing hotter by the klik. **_Arrrgh, if he keeps talking like this…_** “Megatron…” He warned the mech just to have his mate rev his engine loudly.

They made it to the station easy enough but once arriving Optimus groaned miserably at how crowded it was already as many bots changed shifts.

“Oh, Primus.” He muttered, much to the delight of the silver mech next to him.

Sometimes Optimus envied Megatron’s complete lack of shame. The former Decepticon was more than comfortable when it came to things that many would consider personal or taboo. Of course, it was one of Optimus’s favorite aspects of his mate as well and had led him to discover many of his own hidden fantasies, so he supposed it wasn’t all bad. **_Except on days like today… Here I am trying desperately to control myself and he is just feeding into my ‘issue’ like it is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened._**

The Prime looked around them nervously. So far none of the bots around them had paid too much attention to them, a gift of having Megatron with him. When Optimus was in public alone he was normally surrounded by fans, but with Megatron everyone seemed far more eager to give him some space and not for the first time did he find himself grateful for that small gift.

He huddled close to the larger mech, his field pulled tight as he waited for the next shuttle to arrive. While waiting, he had to continually override his frame’s blaring messages concerning his core temperature as well as codes that allowed access to his gestation chamber or increased the amount of transfluid he could produce. It was like his frame was literally begging for him to breed.

 He began to worry, uncertain how long it would take before his manual commands would be dismissed and _nature,_ as it were, would take over. **_I can control this. It will be fine… I just need to not focus on it._**

Megatron smiled as Optimus squirmed next to him, the smaller mech twitching and never remaining completely still as he fought with his heat when suddenly, a voice called to them.

“There you two are!” Ratchet’s voice sounded over the crowd and Optimus felt his spark jump as he watched the smaller mech work his way over to them.

“Ratchet?” He asked hesitantly, cursing inwardly as his thoughts continued to grow fuzzy once more. **_Of course it has to be Ratchet…_**

“You asked for three solar-cycles off for some unknown medical reason and you didn’t even think to come see me?” The medic asked angrily, pushing another bot out of his way to stand before the couple, his arms crossed over his chestplates as he glared at the Prime.

Optimus blushed brighter. “Well, I… Umm… It is being handled as well as… It isn’t an emergency. What, what are you doing here anyways?” He stuttered out, his frame heating more and more with each passing klik.

“I am going home! Worked another double last night, I need some fragging recharge.” He said wearily as he rubbed his tired faceplates, only to shake his helm and scowl at Optimus. “But forget that! I had to hear from _First Aid_ that _you_ asked for medical leave?! But it’s _not_ an emergency? When do _you_ ever ask for ti… For time… off?” Suddenly Ratchet’s optics widened as a certain sweet scent filled his olfactory sensor and he looked down to Optimus’s lower chassis in surprise. “Ohhhh… I see…”

Optimus paled, his optics falling to where the medic was looking just to find a bit of lubricant slip down the inside of his thigh. **_Primus…_**

The medic looked back up at the Prime’s optics, “Optimus, you don’t have an _inhibitor?_ ” He asked incredulously, the larger mech’s blush glowing as he shook his helm.

“Ratchet… Please my friend, I do not wish to discuss this he…” Optimus gasped as the crowd shifted and he was suddenly pressed tight against Megatron, his heated frame reacting instantly as his fans spun to life at the lightest touch. He groaned before shuttering his optics and painfully overriding his systems once again.

Ratchet’s optics widened even more so before looking up at Megatron. “Umm… He should get home, like _now_. Why the frag did he even go to work?”

“Fool didn’t realize.” Megatron said simply, enjoying how shy his mate was acting about all of this. **_Autobots…_**

“Ratchet…” Optimus moaned out, his optics hazy as he looked at the medic. “Is there… Is there a way to stop…”

“Only when you aren’t in the middle of it, Optimus. For now you need to let it run its course, of course being here isn’t the best fragging idea! You could drive the whole damn shuttle into a frenzy.” Ratchet said with a disapproving look, just to feel awful as Optimus looked at him, horror fleeting through the Prime’s optics as he scanned the crowd around them.

“Arrrgh, frag it. Don’t worry kid, Megatron and I can cover you. I will say we should try to just find somewhere in the back to keep him from getting jumped.” The medic advised as he rubbed the back of his helm in frustration.

“No one will jump him Ratchet, I can assure you of that.” Megatron growled out just to have Ratchet glare at him.

“ _That_ , is not helping. The last thing we need is for you to be assaulting citizens, Megatron! Frag it all, I just wanted to make it home and recharge…” Ratchet bemoaned.

Optimus hung his helm low, guilt eating at his spark. “Forgive me, Ratchet. It was not my intention to bother you with…” The Prime gasped as a mech beside him rubbed his side by accident and he shivered at the touch.

Ratchet shook his helm, and waved his servo dismissively. “It’s fine kid, I know it isn’t your fault. But, ohhh, boy, given how sensitive you are this, this should be an interesting trip.” He said dryly just to see Megatron smile down at him. “At least _you_ seem to be enjoying yourself…”

“I never understood you fragging Autobots needing to be so private about interfacing. The only reason I insisted my crew have inhibitors installed was because we were at war and having all of my troops losing their helms over another in heat was obviously a weakness. Yet beyond that, why be embarrassed about a very natural occurrence. You are a medic, surely you can understand that this is perfectly normal.” The former warlord said with a shrug.

Ratchet scoffed. “Yeah well, heat cycles these days are something else entirely. Before the war a bot would have time off to deal with them and just stay home with their mate, if they had one. Now, not only is time not granted for them, but so many bots _have_ inhibitors that no one is used to the effects a heat can produce. I mean look at the crowd around us, have you noticed how close most of the bots are to _us_? They don’t even realize they are doing it.”

Both Megatron and Optimus looked around them, Megatron merely nodding as he noticed Ratchet’s observation but Optimus sunk lower into himself with a groan. “Oh my…”

The silver mech laughed as he looked down at his mate. “Do not worry Optimus, none of them will get past me. Though, I must admit it would be interesting to see them try.”

“Again, _not helping_.” Ratchet spat out.

“Why are you not being affected medic? Have you not noticed Optimus’s scen…”

“OF COURSE I HAVE!” Ratchet said with a blush before clearing his vocalizer and collecting himself. “We medics are equipped with programming to deal with heats far better than most. We have to be in case we have a patient that isn’t bonded and needs…  Well, _help_ in finding _relief.”_

Megatron lifted his optical ridge at that. “Ahhh, so you _medically_ take care of the symptoms for other mechs?” He asked with a smirk.

Optimus looked at the medic, hope filling his optics. “Could you help me!?”

As Ratchet blushed a brilliant shade of blue and Megatron burst out laughing, Optimus looked between the two in confusion. “What… I, did I ask something wrong?”

Ratchet sighed, “Nooo… You didn’t ask anything… Ahem…” He cleared his vocalizer once again. “Well, like I said before, the only way to handle a heat once it is started is to let it run its course… So… Well, you see…”

“He frags them, or they frag him.” Megatron said as he wiped at the coolant that escaped his optics from laughing so hard.

Ratchet glared at him. “It is _not_ that simple, and I know that without my _professional_ help these poor mechs would be in dire need of assistance. Have you ever been in a heat Megatron? It is terribly painful when not addressed, it makes your processor glitch, your frame is overly sensitive to every touch and can overheat easily, you lose all sense of self the longer it goes on… It is a nightmare if you can’t take care of it.”

 The medic huffed as he looked away from the silver mech’s grinning faceplates. “Soooo, me performing a public service that helps ease some of that for some poor bot can be a gift for them! It is much better than being caught out on the street and assaulted by bots that can’t help themselves! Besides,” He said as he crossed his arms defiantly. “Sometimes it doesn’t even take interfacing. Sometimes it is just outer stimulation of the spike or anterior node, depends on what the patient… Well, what the patient… ”

The medic froze as he heard Optimus’s engines rev a bit and he looked up to find the ever stoic Prime staring at him through dim needy optics, his intake hanging open just a bit as he vented heavily. “Ummm…” He said stupidly, pointedly ignoring the panting mech as Megatron laughed once more.

“No please, go on medic. What was that about outer stimulation and nodes?” The silver mech asked innocently. He wrapped his arm around Optimus’s chassis and gently rubbed along the mech’s heated plating. “I do wonder though, do you ever let them rub you back?”

Optimus moaned loudly, his optics growing wide at his loss of control before his servos flew to his intake to cover anymore sounds that may escape him. **_Ohhh… I don’t know if I can do this! Maybe we should just make our own way home or… Or something!?_**

Megatron groaned, delighting in the complete awkwardness both mechs were displaying in front of him. “Well, at least there is a professional here Optimus, in case it gets bad on the shuttle.” He said quietly so only Ratchet and Optimus would hear. “I have always heard about medic’s servos and how skilled, and sensitive they can be. Actually Optimus, didn’t you mention that fact one ni...”

“Megatron!  S-stoooop.” Optimus begged beneath his servos, his own faceplates as bright as Ratchet’s even as his frame shivered at the thought of Ratchet’s servos rubbing at his… He stopped his thought process painfully with another moan.   ** _I,I can do this, I… Frag it all, Ratchet wouldn’t ever want… Oh Primus… I need to get home!_**

On Ratchet’s end, he was surprised to find Optimus looking at him so… _intensly?_ Yet he supposed he shouldn’t have been; first because the mech had never had a heat before so it was probably just wreaking havoc with the younger mech’s programing as it fought to understand what was happening to him, _and_ second any heat was intense to begin with especially during its initial waves… Like the one the mech seemed to be experiencing right now.

“Ummm, Megatron… He seems to be in the middle of another wave. Perhaps we should wait for the next shut…” Ratchet was about to warn when the shuttle finally appeared and his voice was lost in the chaos as the crowd surged forwards.

Megatron held tight to his mate as they moved with all of the bots around them, Ratchet making sure to keep close as they boarded. The seats were already all taken by the time they made their way onto the ship but with Megatron’s presence and Ratchet’s grumbles, they were able to move to one of the back corners and stand there as it took off.

Optimus whimpered slightly, his frame pressed firmly between Ratchet and Megatron, but he was grateful for the medic’s presence, if not embarrassed by his current state. He trusted Ratchet and would much rather be squished against his oldest friend than some citizen that might not be able to contain themselves, or if he couldn’t contain himself... As it was many of the passengers in the shuttle were looking around oddly, searching for whatever incredible smelling mech had just entered with them.

Ratchet shook his helm as he glared over his shoulder at Optimus. “You should have come to my office, you big idiot.” He said scornfully, but as Optimus just looked down at him, his optics clouded in a haze of confusion and heat he found himself feeling bad for the mech.

The Prime nodded, his intake hanging open a bit as he vented slowly. “Was… Embarrassed. Thought I could handle… Mmmm.” He groaned as the shuttle jolted for a moment, his frame rubbing against the two mechs as the crowd shifted.

Megatron chuckled, his helm falling to the side of his mate’s as Ratchet looked out of the window next to him. “Does it burn terribly, love?” He whispered heatedly, his servos sliding down the sides of the smaller mech slowly. He moved in even closer to the mech, his chestplates touching Optimus’s back as he slid his dermas against the other mech’s audio finial lightly.

Optimus glared at him, or tried to but really only managed to moan a little louder and shiver under the caresses. “M-Megatrooonnn… S-stop th-that.”

“I will have to admit, I love seeing you unable to control yourself Optimus. This whole heat business truly has been an adventure. You are always in such control of yourself, so much so you can ignore your own mate.” He said gruffly, his voice low and a bit bitter.

Optimus tried to swipe the larger mech’s servos off of him as he sighed. “I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“Perhaps not.” Megatron said as he continued to rub his servos along his love’s plating, ignoring Optimus’s attempts to remove them. “But you did. I do like the irony of it all though. You ignore me, put me second to your duties and now… Now _you_ depend on _me_ to ease this heat for you, and I will do so gladly, as any _good_ mate would. No matter where you need to find that _relief_.” He added with a suggestive growl.

The Prime gasped, his optics bulging as he felt his love’s servo slid lower, sneaking in between his thighs and running along his leaking panels. “ _Megatron_!” He hissed out, his helm turning as panic filled his spark.

“You are soooo wet.” The silver mech purred quietly against his mate’s helm. “I wonder, how quiet can you be?”

Optimus vented in, his frame stiffening as the larger mech rubbed harder against his valve panel, and he thrusted his hips out unconsciously, just to bang into Ratchet’s frame.

He pulled back instantly, but he noticed how stiff the mech in front of him had become. “S-sorry…” He muttered quietly, his faceplates bright blue as he tried to peel Megatron’s servo from between his legs. “ _Megatron_! I am _not_ joking! Stop this _now!_ ”

The silver mech chuckled, holding his servo lightly against the smaller mech as he licked up Optimus’s neck. “You _deserve_ this you know. You kept me waiting so long and then… Then _you_ made me _beg_ for it in your office!? You have been rather selfish, Prime.”

Optimus blanched. **_Is he seriously going to use this to get back at me!? We are in public! We are surrounded by bots! RATCHET IS RIGHT THERE!_**

As if reading his thoughts Megatron laughed from behind him whispering close to his audial once more. “Don’t mind the medic, remember he understands heats. Frag I would warrant he is even thinking about you right now… Imaging himself easing his patient’s _agony_ , their _need_. Besides, I can only imagine what his presence here is doing to _your_ processor. BUT, I would be more worried about all of the citizens around us. What would they think of their Prime panting like a _whore_ in front of them all.”

Optimus growled, his optics sharpening as he looked over his shoulder. “ _Don’t you dare._ ”

Megatron smiled broadly. “Oh Optimus…” He said darkly, “You should know me by now, my love. I _always_ dare.”

“Megatron, I swear if you.. Ahhhh…” Optimus had to stop talking as Megatron dug a digit deeply into the seam of his valve panel.

“Shhh…  Hush love. There is a lot of noise around us, but it won’t cover your moans if you get too loud.” Megatron teased, his digits sliding along the dripping seams, delighting in how terribly Optimus was shivering now.

“You _fragger_.” Optimus spat out even as his optics shuttered and he moved against the servo, careful not to hit Ratchet’s back this time.

“Ohhh, you tell me _no_ but your _frame_ … Mmmmm, you want this so badly, so why fight it? All you need to do is slide you panel aside and I can take that pain away.” Megatron rumbled deep in his chassis as he pressed in close to his love so the smaller mech could feel the vibration of the noise. “Just slide it aside and I can slowly insert my digits in, you are soooo wet as it is. You are leaking all down your legs, love.”

Optimus vented out, forcing his faceplates to remain neutral like before. He turned his helm, looking over the crowded shuttle hoping to focus on anything but the servo between his thighs just to notice a few bots looking over at him. He nodded to them politely as they waved before turning his helm away with another blush. “Megatron… Pleeeease, stop! Bots are looking at me.”

The silver mech groaned, “Oh? Then I would suggest you remain very still. You don’t want them to notice you rutting against my servo so hard.”

The Prime gasped realizing he had been doing just that and he stood stiffly for a moment as Megatron chuckled in his audial. “Awww… I was enjoying that.” The silver mech said in a disappointed tone just to have his mate snarl at him.

“Megatron I swear, if you do not _stop this_ …”

“You’ll _what_?” Megatron asked, a hint of a challenge in his voice. “You bent me over that desk like some fragging _pleasure toy_ after ignoring me for so long. Did you think one frag could cover for all of the time lost? You Owe Me.”

Optimus stifled another moan as Megatron nipped at his jaw. “This is completely undignified, Megatron. This is not fair! I admitted I was wrong but this is… Unnnnnnn.” He jerked as Megatron’s claw worked deep enough into his modesty panel’s seam and he felt his mate slowly slide it aside.

“Ohhh… You are positively dripping, my love.” Megatron purred, his helm rubbing against the smaller mech’s neck as he slide the panel completely open. “Just imagine if Ratchet turned around now. Poor mech is short enough, all he would have to do is look down to find your valve open and aching to be filled. You’d like that wouldn’t you, love?”

Optimus gripped the larger mech’s wrists tighter, his vents growing ragged as he fought to keep silent. He felt his love’s digits spread the folds of his valve apart, the cold air of the shuttle brushing against his steaming port like ice and he bit his glossa to keep from crying out, tasting energon as he did so.

“That was close.” Megatron said with a nip at his throat cables. “You almost moaned, tut tut. I obviously need to train you to remain silent.” He inhaled his mate’s sweet scent as he shook his helm in mock disappointment. “Perhaps we can work on your training once we get home. You seemed to enjoy slapping my aft, dear one. I wonder if you would like to experience it for yourself, maybe with some restraints so you couldn’t keep pulling my servos away.”

Optimus stared at the ceiling of the shuttle, his frame trembling terribly as Megatron continued to molest him and whisper all of those deliciously lewd words into his audials. **_Arrrrgh, when will this ride be over!? It never seems to take this long! I don’t know how long I can keep it together, everything is getting fuzzier, and warm… And wet… NO! Frag it! Focus, there are bots everywhere! Don’t let him use you like… Like a… Uhhhh frag… Like a toy…_**

He clamped his intake shut tight as Megatron began rubbing at his anterior node, the larger mech catching it between two of his digits before squeezing it tight.

“Mmhhhh…” A strangled noise escaped Optimus much to his horror and he cleared his vocalizer as he tried to cover the sound.

Megatron smiled wickedly, rolling his digits around the plump cluster as he groaned. His own spike was aching terribly behind his panel now and he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his own control. **_No, Optimus was in control last time, I won’t lose myself this time! This is my game, he is mine now…_**

“P-please Megatron… S-stop…” Optimus gasped out, even as his back arched traitorously into the servo that played with him.

“Look who is begging now? Do you really want me to stop?” He asked, licking at the smaller mech’s throat cabling softly and smiling as Optimus whimpered quietly.

“Yessss…” Optimus begged, his servos gripping at the larger mech’s wrist weakly now as he ‘tried’ to pull the servo away once again. **_Arrrgh damnit! I can’t think! I am letting him do this to me in front of so many and…So many, could see, or hear me… And… And it feels… Unnnnnnn…_**

“Are you certain love?” Megatron whispered huskily. “You were so quiet before, can you be so again? Don’t you want the heat to ease? Don’t you want me inside of you? Frag, given how wet you are I could probably just thrust my spike right in. I could frag you right here, in front of everyone, in front of Ratchet. Would you like that, my love? Your frame certainly seems excited about the idea.”

“N-nnnnoooo…” Optimus gasped out, his hips rutting against the digits between them harder when suddenly Megatron pulled his dripping servo away and he whimpered at its lost.

“Alright then.” Megatron said simply, straightening and pretending to have no interest in the mech before him at all.

Optimus groaned in complete and utter frustration as he painfully closed his panel. He was happy the mech had finally listened but now… Now that _nothing_ was touching his aching valve it seemed as if his lust had suddenly tripled. He tried to ignore it, tried to focus on anything but the need that filled him but with every klik, every jolt of the ship they were on, his control was slipping even further back.

He growled unwittingly, his helm hanging low as he shuttered his optics and focused on venting. **_Just ignore it. You will be home soon and you can take care of it then. Just, just stay in control!  Vent… Vent..._**

He did well, he thought, as the shuttle went through its stops. He stayed calm, focused only on venting, and remained still but once they hit the next main station and a new horde of passengers came on, even more so than their stop, he was suddenly pushed very tightly against Ratchet’s frame and his control cracked.

“Arrrrgh, gods…” Optimus couldn’t help the animalistic growl that escaped him as his hips rubbed against the smaller mech unconsciously.

Ratchet vented out harshly before glancing over his shoulder at the larger mech. “Optimus, are you doing alr…”

“I.. Forgive… Arrrgh, Ratchet… I can’t…” Optimus moaned his helm lowering as he inhaled deeply and he was surprised to catch the scent of arousal coming from the smaller mech. He blinked blearily at Ratchet, noting how the medic’s cheeks immediately flushed.

“Well frag mech, it isn’t like you haven’t been rubbing against me the whole damn ride.” Ratchet grumbled out in frustration. “Plus your scent… It’s, it’s fragging… Frag it is intoxicating.”

Optimus vented in deeply once more, his control falling even further away as his heat took over. No longer was he able to override his needs, not that he could think clear enough to do so, and with that lack of control his programming began running rampant within him. “I’m… I am sorry… Can’t, can’t _think_ …” He mumbled out, his helm lowering to the crook of Ratchet’s neck as his hips rolled forwards and he nipped hungrily at the mech’s throat cabling.

Ratchet’s optics bulged, his frame shivering  at the light nibbling when Optimus’s servos suddenly went to his waist and the younger mech rutted against his back side. **_Well frag it all. I certainly didn’t expect to have to deal with this slag on the way home!_**

 “Frag it… I know kid. It… It is part of being in h-heat, makes you focus solely on your frame’s natural instinct to breed. P-plus we have a close relationship so it is probably uhhhh…  In-interpreting me as a potential mate.” Ratchet hissed out, his optics flashing as they caught Megatron looking at him amusedly. “And _you,_ you aren’t fragging helping.”

Megatron snorted as he watched Optimus rub against his friend, smiling as his love tried desperately to control himself only to fall deeper and deeper into his needs. He shifted a bit behind the mech, making sure his hips slid against Optimus’s and was instantly rewarded with a quiet ragged moan as both of the mech’s panel’s flew open.

Ratchet stiffened as Optimus’s spike fell against his back plates. **_Oh frag…_** Being a medic he may have had an easier time of ignoring the affects heat had on him, but through this whole ride he had been being tortured by small thrusts from the dazed mech behind him and now to have his spike rubbing against him and his hips held tight in Optimus’s servos while simultaneously being kissed and licked… **_Arrrgh… Primus… Just ignore it. It is fine! This is fine!_**

Megatron chuckled. “Optimus love, you seem to be having a problem.”

The Prime looked back at him with a moan, his big blue optics dimmed with need and looking so innocent. It was a far different picture from the bestial visage he wore during their first session and Megatron suddenly felt very protective over his mate. He wondered if perhaps his own programming was firing to life because of their bond. “You really can’t help yourself right now, can you?” Megatron asked softly just to hear his mate chirp out to him.

“Primus… He is bad off, Megatron.” The medic strangled out after hearing Optimus chirp. “Like nearly on basic programming level… The heat is shutting down all other processor functions.” Ratchet explained as he shook his helm, forcing himself to look at this whole situation on a medical level rather than… Well another type.

“I was just playing with him before, I didn’t realize he was having such a hard time.” Megatron said thoughtfully, a sliver of guilt going through his spark yet also a wave of lust. To be in such a predicament with the ever stoic, ever collected Prime, it was thrilling. Here they were on a shuttle full of bots, Optimus rubbing himself between his and Ratchet’s frames, not caring who saw him, or heard him…

**_I have no fears of being caught but I know Optimus would never forgive me if someone, other than Ratchet obviously, were to know what he was doing. He obviously needs release but how to do it without him losing too much control and causing a commotion?_ **

Optimus whimpered once more, his hips grinding between the two mechs around him as he tried to ease the pain and heat that now completely consumed his lower chassis. He didn’t care where he was, all he knew was he needed release and the wonderful scent of the two mechs that surrounded him was like a drug, now if only they would touch him! “Unnnnnn… Pleeease… I n-need…” Optimus moaned out, frame shivering feverishly.

“Frag it! Megatron!?” Ratchet exclaimed as Optimus whimpered behind him. “He is going to draw the attention of the whole damn shuttle… You need to keep him quiet, or… Or deal with… Well… His needs.”

Megatron pursed his dermas as he considered the medic’s advice. “His needs? Very well doctor, if you insist.” He said with a chuckle as Ratchet turned from them and pretended not to exist.

 Megatron growled quietly into his mate’s audial. “Open your mask, love. Ratchet thinks you are being too loud and if you want my help, I will have to keep you quiet.”

Optimus nodded obediently, his mask immediately sliding away and he groaned as Megatron turned him away so no other mech but Ratchet could see his faceplates as he wrapped his servo around the mech’s intake. “Now, be a good mech and stay quiet.” He said lustfully, still feeling a little bad for his mate’s predicament but also loving every moment of this as he leaned Optimus forwards just a bit.

Optimus vented through the digits that covered his intake, his helm now right above Ratchet’s shoulder as his mate bent him over as much as he could in their small space before, with a lustful grunt, pushing his spike into Optimus’s valve in one quick thrust.

“MHHHHMMM!” Optimus’s cry was muffled as his port was suddenly stretched so wonderfully, his frame twitching wildly as love entered him. He gripped Ratchet’s hips tighter, his frame rocking against the mech every time Megatron worked his spike in and out of him.

The medic was now venting just as raggedly as the Prime, his helm turning to watch Optimus’s faceplates scrunch up as the mech was fragged against his backside. **_Oh frag… Oh Primus… Fragging Megatron! Leave it to him to fix a situation by making it so much worse by saying all that slag… Arrrgh Optimus… Frag it… He smells so fragging good and he feels… NO!_**

Ratchet swallowed painfully, his frame heating as Optimus’s spike continued to slide up and down his back plates, and he could feel a bit of liquid begin to smear on his plating. He moved his helm forwards and stared at the wall in front of him, forcing himself to ignore what was happening behind him, to ignore the muffled sounds from Optimus’s covered intake but it seemed the more he ignore it all the more prominent it all became.

It wasn’t until Optimus began to lower his servos that he gasped and looked down to watch as the younger mech wrapped his arms around the front of his hips before dipping in between…

“Megatron! He… He is…” Ratchet strangled out, his frame heating as Optimus rubbed his modesty panel roughly.

Megatron arched his optical ridge, a satisfied smirk going to his faceplates as he heard Ratchet plead with him. “Optimus love… I don’t know if Ratchet approves of your advances.”

“Mmmmmhhhh…” Was all Optimus could say against the servo that held his intake shut, but he rubbed his helm against the other mech’s in a submissive/ pleading kind of way.

“Uhhh… Megatron, I am trying to… Unnnnnn, to ignore this slag, but even my programing has its limits!” Ratchet said desperately, twitching as Optimus moved began sliding his digits in between the seams of his panels.

“You told me to help my mate, Ratchet.” Megatron said innocently. “What would you rather I do, stop?” He asked as he stopped his thrusts.

Optimus whined, his hips trying to move back against him as his optics blazed brightly. “Peeeezzz!?” The Prime begged in a muffled cry, and Ratchet growled as he turned around and glared at Megatron.

“I don’t know what game you are playing a… At…” He started furiously, when his optics bulged as they fell to Optimus’s rigid, leaking spike and suddenly a moan escaped from him. “Arrrrrgh… Frag it…” The medic groaned out, his optics rising to where Megatron held Optimus’s intake closed tightly, and up to those large pleading optics. “Oh my Primus…”

He vented out, the larger mech’s heat making his helm glitch and he tried desperately try to gather his thoughts. He needed to be the example, to be the one with a shred of sense, but… His frame was so hot now, he was so fragging tired and tense from two longs shifts and now here was Megatron and Optimus, rutting right in front of him, and Optimus looking at him like that… So open, so needy, and he smelt soooo fragging _gooood_ …

Suddenly the shuttle hit a bit of turbulence and all of those that rode were jostled hard. Ratchet yelped as his back slammed into the wall behind him, Optimus smashing into his front side, his spike pinned between them, as Megatron crashed against his back. Apparently he did so hard enough that his own shaft thrust so deep into the Prime that Ratchet could see the mech’s lower plating distend slightly.

“AHHHHHHHH!” Optimus cried out as Megatron’s servo flew aside to grab the wall, the Prime’s ragged scream was lost in the numerous surprised yells, but as he continued to moan wantonly Ratchet rushed forwards and without another thought pressed his lips against the larger mech’s dermas in an effort to quiet him.

Both mech’s optics widened at the kiss, each shocked at first until Optimus moaned at the touch and leaned into it heavily. “Raaatchet…”

The medic could hardly vent, his frame pulsing with need, and yet still he warred with himself. **_I am kissing Optimus!? What the frag is wrong with me!? What the frag am I…_**

Megatron groaned at the sight before him, his spike expanding inside his mate’s tight port as he watched Optimus grab Ratchet’s helm and pull him closer. He chuckled as Ratchet’s huge optics looked over to him, fear filling them as the medic expected to be smashed into the ground for his actions, but Megatron merely smiled before looking behind him.

He scanned over the numerous faceplates around them pleased that so far their actions had yet to be noticed. In a way he was disappointed, but having Ratchet added to his game was just as exciting, that was if the mech could get over himself and enjoy it.

When he turned back he was graced with the sight of Optimus’s servos sliding down Ratchet’s frame. The poor medic was shoved so tightly against the wall that he couldn’t have escaped the Prime’s advances had he wanted to. Optimus’s chest was pinning the smaller mech as his servo moved down between the mech’s legs once again.

“I will stop him if you want me to, medic.” Megatron said quietly, “But only if you truly wish for this to stop.”

Ratchet pulled his helm back with a gasp and Megatron returned his servo over his lover’s intake. “I… I don’t want him to regret…” Ratchet said weakly, his control faltering terribly as Optimus continued to slide his servos lower, and lower…

“Optimus trusts you, mech. In fact, when I have mentioned adding a _guest_ to our berthroom activities sometime, it was he who mentioned the only bot he could see himself doing that with was _you._ ” Megatron smiled as Ratchet’s optics widened. “Well, from your team at least, we agreed on Starscream from mine.”

 The medic couldn’t believe his audials, to think of Optimus ever thinking of wanting a threesome was something in and of itself, but that he had picked _him_ over so many younger, more attractive bots… **_Frag he… He could have said anyone! He could have anyone!  Bee, Smokescreen, Jazz, Prowl, Arcee… All of them are far more impressive than some stumpy, miserable, old medic… So why…_**

“Mmmmhhhhhh!” Optimus moaned as his servo cupped Ratchet’s interfacing panels, his digits getting wet from the bit of lubricant that dripped from the seams.

“Well?” Megatron asked heatedly. “Your stop is next, is it not? You could either get off there or… Or stay, get a good frag and then join us for the night.”

Ratchet blanched, his spark whirling at the possibilities suddenly presented before him. **_Get fragged by Optimus… In public!? And… And then go back to their… And have more…_**

The shuttle’s bell dinged notifying the upcoming station and Ratchet’s apprehension grew. “I… I don’t kn… Uhhhhhhh!”

He groaned as Optimus gripped his own spike and began rubbing it against the medic’s wet panels. “I… I… Oh frag it!” Ratchet exclaimed, standing on the tip of his pede as he lifted one leg and opened his valve panel.

As Optimus placed his spike against the medic’s sopping port and slowly began pushing in, the broken muffled sound that came from him was the most beautiful sound Ratchet ever heard, and he melted under the Prime in an instant.

“Ohhhh frag! O-Optimus!” He whispered harshly, careful to keep his own voice down as inch after inch of that huge thick spike filled him.

Megatron waited until his love was fully inserted into the medic, holding the smaller mech’s still so Optimus couldn’t lose total control before leaning in close. “Let me set the pace, love. We don’t want our activities getting out of servo and us being caught, now do we?”

Optimus and Ratchet looked over at him, both with hazy lustful optics and he smiled wickedly before moving his hips back, slowly pulling his long shaft out of Optimus’s tight wet port before slowly pushing it back in. In so many ways he wanted to ravage the two of them, have them begging, and moaning under him but he had to be careful here, he had to be secret about it all.

Optimus whimpered as each of his mate’s thrusts pushed him deeper into Ratchet’s warmth. He tried to move his hips faster only a few times, but as Megatron gripped him tighter and growled quietly into his audial he stilled, and just let the mech move him.

Ratchet was just in a haze of pleasure and awe. He couldn’t believe what he was doing with his oldest friend and _Megatron,_ of all fragging mechs. It had been so long since he had had a good frag, or any for that matter, that he didn’t care what pace they set, it all felt incredible to him.

He looked up, watching as Optimus lost himself between the two of them. The larger mech’s optics were half shuttered as his frame rocked slowly back and forth, Megatron’s servo opened just enough around his intake so that his ragged vents could escape, and that was Ratchet realized how beautiful the mech was.

He had always known Optimus was handsome, but seeing him in this vulnerable state, and feeling him move within him… He had no feelings for the mech beyond a fierce friendship, but if Optimus wanted to share a berth with him every once in a while, he would be more than happy with that arrangement.

“Mmmm, mmmhhhhh, mmmhhhhmmm…” Optimus began moaning continually, his vents growing rapid and optics shuttering completely as his charge bloomed.

“I… I think he… I think I… Ahhh, almost…” Ratchet stuttered out, his own frame crackling with his nearing overload.

Megatron nodded as he panted heavily, “Good, we are close to home.” He said, his hips moving a little faster and deeper as he tried to get them all off before their stop.

The former warlord leaned forwards so he was right next to his mate's audial. “When we get home love, I am going to tie you to the berth and Ratchet and I are going to do whatever we want to you.”

Optimus’s optics blazed open, a hungry, albeit muffled whimper ripping from his vocalizer as he stared into Ratchet’s faceplates.

“Would like to do that, Ratchet? Play with your Prime until you make him beg for release?” Megatron asked, his red optics burning into Ratchet’s and the small orange and white mech had to cover his own intake for a moment as a strangled, desperate sound came from him.

“What would you want to do to him, medic? You see, Optimus is a very collected mech normally, but I have discovered in the berth, nearly everything goes. Doesn’t it love?”

Optimus vented out harshly, his frame trembling as his charge caused little sparks of energy to crackle and pop along his plating. “Mmmmmm…” He moaned as Megatron’s hips moved faster, and thoughts of Ratchet playing with him fleeted through his processor.

Ratchet gasped, his abdomen tightening as the heat in his lower chassis grew to painful levels. He was fairly certain there was now a noticable puddle growing under both him and Optimus as Megatron moved faster and faster against them. “Well… Unnn… I am a doctor… I know Uhhhhh… I know many things that could be… Unnnn, I have helped many with heats as well as, those that had… Unnnnnnn, different tastes. I e-even h-have my t-tool kit.”

Optimus’s helm flew back as Megatron; realizing his love was going to overload, quickly covered the mech’s intake with both servos and the smaller mech screamed his release. “MMMMMHHHHHHHHMMMMMM!”

Ratchet’s optics bulged at Optimus’s reaction to what he said, his own valve tightening around the younger mech’s spike as he too found his release. He luckily had enough sense to be sure to lock his gestation tank down completely as he was filled with load after load of transfluid.

“Fra*aaa**ag…” He hissed out  forcing his vocalizer to static slightly as he dampened its volume so violently.

Megatron held tight as his love’s frame jerked and twitched in climax, shoving his spike in hard, and biting his love’s shoulder to silence his own voice as he came. “Arrrrrrgh!” He could feel Optimus’s inner chamber start to shift open, eager to collect the transfluid being poured into the mech, when panic hit him.

“Optimus, lock your chamber!” He whispered harshly just to have his love look at him in hazy confusion, but Ratchet _luckily,_ realized what was happening and quickly opened a panel on his wrist and plugged into the mech’s medical port.

Optimus groaned as his systems were overrode by the medic. He grunted as his lower chassis filled with pain because of the sudden halt in procedures, his servos flying to his abdomen as he tried to ease the ache.

“S-sorry…” Ratchet mumbled out, his optics looking worriedly over Optimus’s pain filled optics.

“No, it is my fault, I should have realized.” Megatron said with a huff, holding tight to his mate’s sagging frame. “Will, will he be alright?”

“Yes, it is akin to cramps but after a moment they should ease. I just hope I did it in time.” Ratchet said as he pulled Optimus out of him and closed his panel before sagging against the back wall.

Megatron nodded. “Yeah… Optimus, are you alright?”

The Prime nodded weakly, his frame trembling around him, and his lower chassis still twitching painfully, but at least he could think clearly again. “I… I will be.” He muttered once Megatron removed his servo. He looked up at Ratchet, his faceplates blushing guiltily. “Ratchet… I, I am so sorry about…”

The medic glared at him. “I enjoyed it, did you?” He asked gruffly, watching as Optimus blinked at him for a moment before smiling and nodding. “Good. So don’t feel fraggin guilty or it will ruin it for me, besides… I am looking forward to the next round.”

Optimus’s blush grew as he stood and closed his tender panels, his helm lifting as the bell dinged for their stop.

Megatron chuckled, “I don’t think I have ever had such an incredible ride home. We could do this more often… Of course that is if you ever come home on time.” He said flatly, but his anger had all but left him now.

Optimus peered at him, his optics dropping shamefully but Megatron just rolled his optics and pulled in close before kissing him roughly. “I forgive you.” He said after they pulled away from one another. “I mean how couldn’t I? Not only did I get to frag you twice, in deliciously awkward places, but now we have a guest and…”

Optimus watched as the mech stood on the tips of his pedes, his servo reaching high when the Prime paled as he realized what was directly over them, a security camera!?

Megatron laughed at both Ratchet’s and Optimus’s mortified faceplates as he skillfully opened the camera and ejected the data stick inside before closing it. “I get some viewing material for later.” He finished with a smirk.

“Primus! If you hadn’t seen that!?” Optimus whispered in terror, making his mate laugh harder.

“Ha, what do you think I do all day? I am a key part of Cybertron’s security division, now the puddle… That will be harder to explain. But hold on, I will go talk to the pilot and let him know I will be looking at this data stick to discover the bastards that fornicated on his shuttle.”

Both smaller mechs gaped as he moved towards the front of the ship. “He... He is kidding, right?” Optimus wondered aloud, just to have Ratchet grab his arm and nonchalantly steer him away from their mess.

“I dunno, but let’s get away from the scene of the crime.” The medic said as he opened his subspace and checked on his medical gear there in. “With all of that _jostling_ I just want to make sure nothing got broken.” The medic said with a side wink to Optimus.

The younger mech blushed again but smiled, amazed at how after so many overloads his frame could have and still be asking for more, but there he was getting hot and bothered as he thought about what his night might consist of.

So far this heat had created a great deal of trouble and frustration but is had also gotten him to be closer with his mate, forced him to explore new… interests, and now Ratchet was going to join in this insane adventure. He tilted his helm wondering if Megatron would convince Starscream to join them sometime as well…

As the shuttle slowed at their station, and Megatron walked through the passengers smiling like an idiot Optimus couldn’t help but smile back. The silver mech walked right up to him and placed his arm around his shoulders before pressing a small kiss on his helm.

“Your lie went well then?” Optimus asked feeling slightly guilty and rather embarrassed for leaving such a mess behind.

“Of course. Don’t worry, they spray these fraggers down like a plague ship after each run anyways. Public transportation is a disgusting thing really. So, we ready?” Megatron asked the two smaller mechs as he walked to the exit door.

Optimus shook his helm. “You are shameless, you know that right?”

Megatron glanced over his shoulder as the door before him opened and he flashed his most brilliant smile at his love. “You’re damn right I am. Come on, let’s get some fuel and then explore what kind of fun we can have with the doctor’s tool kit.”

Optimus smiled back, his engine revving slightly as he followed the two mechs out. **_Quite an adventure indeed… I wonder what else will come from this whole mess? Well, I guess only time will tell..._**


	4. Dormant Programs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this one, and wanted to explore so much more with this trio but it was already over 10,000 words! Have to stop somewhere haha. Hope you guys enjoy, there will be more... Medical jazz explored in later chapters.

By the time they made it to Megatron and Optimus’s quarters the Prime as hardly able to stay on his pedes. His short and uncomfortable recharge from the night before, and his numerous romps and stress from the day all leading him to lean heavily on Megatron as they walked to their apartment.

The silver mech ended up picking Optimus up at one point insisting the mech recharge for now. Optimus almost argued with the larger mech, looking to Ratchet with apologetic optics but Megatron reminded him the night was young and maybe Ratchet would like some rest before another wave of heat hit him anyways.

“Don’t worry about me, Optimus.” Ratchet insisted with a yawn, “I could use some recharge before our next romp.” He added with a wink and Optimus tiredly smiled back before settling in Megatron’s arms and shutting his optics.

Megatron snorted as his mate immediately fell asleep. “Poor fragger.” He mused quietly to himself as he walked up the long steps to their door.

“Heats are no laughing matter.” Ratchet said as he scanned over Optimus. “It is all well and good when you have a partner that can help but even that can be overwhelming.” He looked up at Megatron. “You should see about looking for some help in this Megatron. He may be in heat and have no choice but to _need_ to mate, but you aren’t and from what I have seen this is going to be a long and arduous journey for both of you.”

Megatron scowled down at the smaller mech. “I can take care of my mate’s needs, medic.” He insisted sternly but Ratchet just rolled his optics.

“You are ignorant, obviously. It might seem enjoyable now, him needing you close and getting to frag all over Cybertron but just think about day _five._ ” Ratchet pressed, his optics blazing up at the former warlord.

“I can think of nothing better than five days of fragging, Ratchet.” Megatron answered smugly as he entered the code for their apartment and opened the door.

Ratchet growled in frustration as he followed the large mech in. “You say that now mech but I have done it and _with_ the help of other medics! At the hospital it is a rule to have at least three partners for a mech in heat so no one gets too overwhelmed.”

Megatron peered over his shoulder at the medic, “Frag Ratchet, you should put such secrets on your recruitment fliers. I imagine there would be an influx bots training for medicine after that.”

Ratchet glared at him. “Do you ever take _anything_ seriously?” He grumbled, pulling a chuckle from the large mech.

“Only things that can kill me.” He said with a wink before moving to his and Optimus’s room and lying the sleeping mech down gently. He arranged the blankets around his mate, Optimus whimpering slightly as he kissed him on his forehelm and he walked back out closing the door behind him.

An irritated sigh escaped the large mech as he found Ratchet standing there, his arms crossed and faceplates peevish. “Megatron, that is what I saying! This could kill you, or at least put you into emergency stasis if you aren’t careful!”

Megatron blinked at the medic, his face unreadable until he burst out laughing. “Death by interfacing!? Oh my, I don’t know whether I should be terrified or intrigued!”

Ratchet glared at him flatly. “I am not kidding Megatron. Optimus’s frame is prepared for constant mating naturally now, even if his processor isn’t, but yours is not.”

Megatron scoffed as he made his way to their energon cooler and pulled out two cubes of high-grade. “Well, what did they do before everyone had inhibitors? Was everyone just fucking their mates to death?”

Ratchet groaned as he sat down on one of the chairs in the living space. “Nooo, they _mated_ until sparking, something _you_ are trying desperately to avoid. If one of you were to get sparked then protocols, programs would be triggered in _you_ as well thus, naturally preparing you for your mate’s and sparkling’s needs of transfluid, and… It would cease his heat.”

Megatron rolled his optics as he handed the medic one of the cubes and sat down on the couch next to the medic. “Why isn’t this common knowledge? You’d think it would be slightly important to know the risks.”

“It used to be.” Ratchet explained, sitting back and taking a long pull from his high-grade, only slightly wincing from the burn. “But everyone has inhibitors now, well mostly everyone, so it has fallen out of common knowledge.”

The silver mech hummed, his digits tapping at his chin as he thought. “So even one mate cannot handle his bonded’s needs? That is what you are saying?”

“Not exactly, I am just saying be careful, plus, it isn’t like you have time off to deal with his heat constantly anyways and that may be a problem in and of itself.” Ratchet said worriedly, taking another sip from his cube.

Megatron peered at the medic over his cube. “Hmmm, I only need to work in the morning, I should be home by the afternoon, do you think that would be too much time?”

Ratchet shrugged, his tense frame easing in the chair as he relaxed. “Depends of the severity of his heat cycle really. I have seen some where their drive is easily controlled through one, maybe two _sessions_ a day, and others… Well, that is why we need numerous medical staff on servo.”

Megatron chuckled as he took a long gulp of his cube. “Frisky little medics aren’t you?” He chided, ignoring Ratchet’s grumble as he laughed. “So, would you like to rest a bit before you begin telling me all of your deliciously dirty secrets, or would you like to start now?”

Ratchet tried to look irritated but between the high-grade and his surprising ease with Megatron he only managed a lopsided scowl before laughing. “I am feeling a bit better now. I can start.” He said as he placed his cube down and opened his sub space.

Megatron’s fans whirled a little faster as the medic brought out his medical kit making the smaller mech peer at him in surprise to which he merely shrugged. “What can I say Ratchet, all this talk of heats and interfacing… Nevermind our ride on the shuttle and…” He leaned forwards, his red optics blazing as he stared hungrily at Ratchet. “Who knew how delectably skilled you were at interfacing, Ratchet. I confess myself more than a little captivated by what you can show me.”

The medic froze, his spark hammering and faceplates blushing a bright blue as Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons leered at him. **_No wonder Optimus has such a hard time saying no to him, the way he looks at you…_**

He shivered slightly before swallowing hard and placing his kit on the table before him. “Ahem, umm, it isn’t just with tools, umm, what I can s-show you.” He stuttered out, pointedly ignoring the larger mech’s optics and the heat that was quickly filling his lower chassis. “There, there are all sorts of hidden programs you can unlock to either b-bring sensors to life, or numb them, umm, ways to enlarge a spike or tighten a valve without medical surger…”

When Megatron’s engine roared the medic whimpered unconsciously, his frame twitching as his modestly panels grew painfully hot. Megatron grunted, shifting his frame to move closer to the smaller mech. “I apologize, continue.” He said huskily and Ratchet nodded numbly back.

“Ummm, ways to loosen ones trachea calipers so not only can they stretch enough to take a spike but vent around…”

“Holy frag!” Megatron exclaimed, his servos rubbing at his helm in amazement. “Why, why is this slag not fucking common knowledge!?”

Ratchet shook his helm, pulling himself out of his feverish thoughts as he frowned. “Well, it is best to be taught by a medical professional as, if you unlock these programs the wrong way the results can lead to your reproductive programs shutting down completely, normally in agonizing ways.”

“Oh…” Megatron said nervously, his awe quickly being replaced with horror. “Should, should we even be messing with this then?”

Ratchet laughed at the larger mech’s sudden fearful demeanor and pat Megatron’s knee. “Don’t worry mech, I am not going to let your spike explode.”

“EXPLODE!?” Megatron gasped out, his servos immediately falling to his spike panel and Ratchet laughed harder.

“Well, like I said, best to have a medical expert to teach you how to do these things, thus, not common knowledge.” The medic said between his bouts of laughter, amazed at how meek and terrified the once mighty warlord looked. **_Frag, had I just threatened this slag during the war I think I could have one with only a few sentences._**

Ratchet again pat Megatron’s knee. “Don’t worry Megatron, I know what I am doing, I will make sure nothing goes wrong.” He assured the frightened mech another chuckle coming from him as he stood. “Do you want to try some stuff?”

Megatron gaped at the medic, his optics going from Ratchet to his lap and back again. “I uhhh…” He mumbled nervously flinching slightly as Ratchet slid the table away and moved in front of him.

Ratchet smirked down at the larger mech, silently enjoying the power he felt over the situation. He had never been a pushover when it came to Megatron but to have the former warlord looking up at him so timidly, it pushed at buttons he didn’t know he had. “I told you Megatron, I won’t let you get hurt. Do you trust me?”

The silver mech swallowed hard before slowly nodding and Ratchet smiled approvingly. “Alright then, open your medical port.”

Megatron’s optics flashed a bit before he sent the command and did as he was told, the panel on his arm sliding back as he fought to keep his frame from shaking. **_This is fine, this is Ratchet he wouldn’t hurt me… Right?_**

Ratchet knelt down in front of the mech, opening his own port. “So, I am going to do this so that next time you want to open these programs you don’t need me to unlock the firewalls for you.”

“Is that safe!?” Megatron asked quickly his voice strained and optics nearly bulging out of his helm as Ratchet hooked into his systems.

“Yes,” Ratchet again assured the mech gently. “Don’t worry, it is the firewalls that cause the problems, Megatron. Once they are unlocked you should be able to access the programing all on your own, and it will be perfectly safe.”

Megatron huffed, his helm falling back as he fought to control his panic. “I, I don’t know Ratchet, maybe we should… Uhhhh!” He gasped as he felt the odd sensation of the medic enter his coding.

Ratchet peered up at him. “Yeah, this may feel a little different than normal code procedures. Sorry, should have warned you, but it isn’t unpleasant, and don’t feel embarrassed if you overload. In fact it is better if you just relax and let me work.”

“ _Relax!?_ ” Megatron spat out incredulously. “It feels like you are, arrrgh _fuck!_ ” He groaned as the medic’s signal coursed through him, his sensors flaring as the hidden programs were accessed. It felt like, like nothing he had ever felt before! Like the medic’s servos were touching, caressing every sensor he had through his whole frame at once.

“Error messages may spring up on you HUD but again, don’t worry everything I am doing is… Unnn, p-perfectly safe.” Ratchet moaned out, his own frame responding to the procedure as well yet he was well trained and ignored his sudden lust as he carefully worked through the larger mech’s numerous files and coding.

“Uhhh, frag! Fraaag, R-Ratchet… It is like you are fucking me through c-code… Uhhhh, frag!” Megatron wasn’t even sure what he was saying at this point, his frame jerking as he was reprogrammed.

Ratchet smiled as he scanned over Megatron’s frame delighting in the power he held over the mech. Megatron’s example wasn’t wrong, to open such pathways and programs was very much like interfacing through code. A line of commands here could make a mech’s valve clench, another there could make their spike pressurize in an instant... It was a very intimate thing to work within ones core programming, and the trust one had to have to allow it was just as important.

He had done similar procedures with many bots yet it was normally only one file, maybe two he would ultimately unlock but for Megatron, and Optimus later, he planned on giving his friends the entire package. “Relax Megatron, you are unconsciously strengthening your firewalls.” He instructed and Megatron groaned.

“I am fragging _trying!_ It is just so, so fragging strange to have you inside, UHHHH! What are _you doing_!?” Megatron asked as a jolt of energy shot down his back struts suddenly, the crackling charge going right to his interface panels as he arched high off the couch.

“Well if you can’t relax I am going to force you to overload. I think that will let you calm down.” Ratchet said simply.

Megatron’s helm shot up and he gawked at the medic in alarm. “You, you can do that!?”

Ratchet smirked. “I told you, I am a professional.” He said huskily. “Hold on, here it comes.”

Megatron’s optics bulged, his vents ragged with fear as he wondered just what he had gotten himself into when another charge of energy shot through him only this time it was much, _much_ stronger.

“ARRRRRRGH FUUUUCK!” He screamed, his panels flying open as his claws tore into the couch beneath him and he overloaded hard! “UNNNNN RAAAATCHEEEET!”

The medic moaned as Megatron’s spike escaped its sheath, the long thick shaft immediately pressurizing and he quickly fisted it and pulled it towards him before taking the whole thing into his intake as it erupted with transfluid.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Megatron bellowed, his frame arched high as it jerked and twitched, emptying load after load into Ratchet as the medic swiftly swallowed his nectar.

Finally his charge dissipated and he fell to the couch with a moan, his now deflated spike sliding out of Ratchet’s intake as the smaller mech pulled his helm back and smiled. “Relaxed?”

Megatron stared at the mech blearily. “Primus fuck… Ratchet that… Uhhh, gods!” He laughed wearily as he laid his helm back with a contented smile on his faceplates. “That was… Frag, I hope you haven’t ruined future overloads for me now medic.” He said as he shuttered his optics and vented unevenly.

Ratchet chuckled. “Don’t worry, when I am finished with you your interfacing will be taken to a whole new level.”

Megatron raised his helm before shaking it in amazement. “Damn medic, we should have brought you in long ago.” He mumbled with a snort and Ratchet laughed harder.

“Better late than never, right? Now sit back and enjoy after climax. It will only be a few more minutes.”

“I dunno if I could even stand at this point.” Megatron muttered, again leaning his helm back as Ratchet finished his coding. It still felt amazing to have the smaller mech working inside of him but now the sensations weren’t nearly as intense, and he just enjoyed the odd caresses of energy.

Finally the medic finished, a groan coming from him as he gently pulled his plugs out of Megatron and moved back to his chair before sitting down heavily. Megatron peered over at the older mech, a smirk on his faceplates. “So, all set?”

Ratchet nodded, grabbing his cube and finishing off the pink liquid in one gulp. “All set. Now I just need to teach you how to access them. That will be easy enough though, once we get started. It is really activating them and controlling them that you need to learn.”

Megatron frowned nervously. “Like, what happens if they get out of control?” He asked quietly, hoping his voice sounded braver than he felt. In his processor all he could see was him being about to climax and his spike exploding into fiery bits.

Ratchet peered over at him as one would a foolish sparkling. “I told you Megatron, it is fine, _you_ are fine. Worse is you expand your spike instead of constricting your valve, it is like kicking when you wanted to punch, nothing more. So stop worrying.”

“I’m not worried…” Megatron grumbled childishly, grabbing his cube and hiding behind it as he drank.

Ratchet shook his helm. This night was turning into an experience like nothing he could have ever dreamed. Here he was drinking with Megatron after letting Optimus screw him on an overcrowded shuttle and then sucking Megatron’s spike, and to top it all off, seeing the many sides of Megatron he never thought he would see again, not after Orion was lost anyways.

“This brings back memories.” He mused with a smile and Megatron barked out a laugh.

“Oh? Do you usually spend time fragging your friends into the ground?” The larger mech asked and Ratchet glared at him.

“NO, well, not before tonight, but I meant about me, you, and Orion. You know, before the war.”

Megatron lifted his helm, a sigh escaping him as he nodded. “Yeah, those, those were some good times.” He said with a small smile.

“Pffft, maybe for you!” Ratchet exclaimed with a snort. “Try being the medic for a bunch of insane youths trying to take on the whole world! Fraggin idiots!”

Megatron laughed. “I do remember constantly having a shortage of medical supplies back then, and the war hadn’t even started!”

“It is because the lot of um would drink the night away and then dare one another to do stupid aft scrap! I swear I treated more _stupidity_ back then than actual sicknesses. Fraggin epidemic!”

Both mechs burst out laughing, each getting lost in their memories of their earlier times together as they did so. “I swear, during those times it was a good thing I had Starscream on servo.” Megatron said as he wiped the coolant from his optics. “Fraggin mech kept me from losing my helm and just beating the fools to scrap.”

Ratchet grinned, “Oh I remember, Starscream would fly off and take care of them while Orion talked you down in the background.”

The silver mech nodded, his helm turning towards his berthroom door as he smiled fondly at the thought of his mate. “Yes, he always had a knack for tempering my fury, well, when I wasn’t a fragging monster and trying to kill him.”

Both mechs fell silent for a moment, their helms hung low as thoughts of the war filtered through their processors until Ratchet stood and clapped his servos. “Alright, none of that slag! I don’t know about you but I am more than happy to move on from that fragging war and get back to what we were doing!”

Megatron smiled in appreciation as he nodded. “Alright medic, why don’t you teach me how to utilize these new super powers of mine.”

Ratchet burst out laughing. “Super powers huh? Alright, umm, let’s start with you opening the program. You will have to do this manually each time, but it is more of a safety precaution. Don’t want to get excited suddenly and have your spike pressurize to abnormal size inside of its sheath or casing.”

Megatron groaned and he searched through his files. “I think we should start  with that one, the spike enhancing bit sounds perfect.” And the medic rolled his optics.

“Why am I not surprised?” Ratchet said as he shook his helm. “Alright, you find the new file?”

Megatron snorted as he read the file’s name. “Sexy Time?” He asked as he laughed and Ratchet joined him. “Is that the medical term, or just something special?”

Ratchet wiped at his optics before sitting next to Megatron. “Only for those mechs I actually like, otherwise I file it under the name Shame.”

Again the two mechs lost it, Megatron bending over for how hard he laughed. “Ohhhh, you are cruel mech! Ohhh, gods!”

Ratchet could hardly vent, his optics bleeding coolant as he shook his servos. “No, I am kidding! That would be awful, hahaha. Ahhhh, frag. You know, I think this is the best night I have had in a while, and I don’t know if it is the high-grade, sleep deprivation, or the weird aft company, but I like it!”

Megatron peered at the medic in mock offense. “Weird? I prefer the term special, Sir.”

“Yeah, special like a rare tumor.”  Ratchet giggled out only to yelp as Megatron suddenly jumped at him.

The larger mech pinned Ratchet against the couch, his optics blazing as he smiled victoriously above his prey. “We will see how special that tumor is once it has you moaning like some pleasure bot, medic.”

Ratchet’s optics bulged as Megatron’s spike began to harden between them. “You, you want to f-frag now? With just me? What, what about Optimu…”

“Oh I am sure he will join us soon.” Megatron purred, his helm lowering as he began to nip at the medic’s dermas. “That is, if you want to start without him. I had hoped these lessons would be hands on kind.”

Ratchet gulped, his spark hammering in his chassis as he tried to grasp the reality of what was happening. “Umm, well I was just going to t-tell you how to access…”

“I think I have the basics down.” Megatron grated out as he groaned and arched against the medic, working through the new file and finding the right line of code and suddenly his spike began to tingle.

The medic gasped as Megatron’s spike began to expand against his torso, the already large member growing even more intimidating and alluring as its silver tip dripped along his plating. “F-frag, Megatron… You are fucking huge.”

Megatron gasped, the heat in his lower chassis burning hotter than ever before and when he brought his helm down and saw the size of his spike he moaned. “Holy frrrrraaaag…”

Ratchet laughed nervously. “Uhhh, yeah, maybe we should start at normal size and work our way up?” He suggested timidly, yet his valve was already clenching as he thought about having something that monstrous inside of it.

“Oh, yeah…” Megatron panted, working through the code and watching in wonder as his shaft deflated back to its normal size. “Frag me, Ratchet. I am going to owe you for the rest of my life for these upgrades.”

Ratchet chuckled. “Well, as long as I get to experience them once in a while, I think that will suffice.”

The silver mech frowned as he pulled away from Ratchet. “Will you even be able to take something that size?”

The smaller mech scoffed. “I have had my programing unlocked for eons mech, I can take anything you give me, trust me. I mean, if you think about it, I have had far more experience with this slag than ninety percent of the population, so….”

Megatron’s engine revved high. “Optimus was right about you, you are one hell of a mech.”

Ratchet blushed as he rolled his optics, “Yeah, yeah, now lean back. I will ride _you_ as this programming is new and I can help you to control yourself. I imagine you have noticed your heightened excitement?”

Megatron growled in response as he leaned back on the couch, his spike bobbing against his abdomen as he got comfortable. “A side-effect?” He asked heatedly, his frame twitching as he watched Ratchet clamber into his lap, the older mech groaning as he opened his dripping valve panel.

“Mmmhmm.” Ratchet hummed before lowering himself and rubbing his valve against Megatron’s long spike. “Unnn frag, that feels good.”

The silver mech smirked proudly as he watched Ratchet rub against him, “I will tell you a secret, I love when Optimus uses me like a toy. Sometimes he forces me not to move, doesn’t let me speak, and I just have to Uhhhh… L-let him do whatever he wants.”

Ratchet’s optics opened wide at the admission. He had never pictured Optimus as one to dominate Megatron like that and to hear it sent shivers down his back struts. “Oh yeah? I would have thought he would be the more submissive one.” He mused, grunting as he lifted himself up, grabbing Megatron’s spike and centering it against his valve.

The silver mech bit his lower derma as Ratchet slowly lowered himself down, his spike twitching as that magnificent wet heat enveloped it. “Ohhhh, uhhhh, he can be very, unnnn frag… He can be very submissive, we, we take tuuuuurns.” He groaned, his helm falling back as Ratchet took him in to the hilt.

Ratchet smiled, resting against the larger mech as he adjusted to the mech’s girth. He hadn’t activated his programming in a while, so it would take a few moments for it to start up. “Ohhh, and what else does he like?” He asked, rolling his hips forwards a bit as Megatron mewled and whimpered under him.

“Ohhh, you ahhh, you would be surprised.” Megatron said with a laugh as the medic ground his hips down. “Ropes, for one unnn, thing. _Frag_ you are tight!”

Ratchet’s valve clenched at Megatron’s words, his processor working through numerous ways he could utilize this information once Optimus joined them. “He likes to be tied down?” He asked softly, lifting himself up just a bit and coming back down slowly.

“Arrrgh yessss.” Megatron’s fans kicked on, his servos going to Ratchet’s hips as he tried to get the mech to move faster but immediately stopped as Ratchet growled at him.

“ _My_ pace _mech_.” Ratchet said sternly and Megatron blinked up at him, surprised by the command in the smaller mech’s voice. “You can keep your servos there but if you start pulling down…”

Megatron swallowed hard at the open ended threat and merely nodded as Ratchet began to move once more. “Now, ropes? Do you like ropes?” Ratchet asked, his denta clenching as he rolled his hips once more.

“Mhhhh, I, I like them on Optimus.” Megatron strangled out, this slow pace driving him insane but having little Ratchet forcing him to submit and accept his lead was far more exciting that he had expected it to be. “I like, uhhh, I like pain m-mostly. Sc-scratches, bites… Unnnnn, collars though… Like c-collars.”

Ratchet shook his helm as the image of Megatron being led around by a collar ran through it. “Uhhhh, frag mech. To be a buzz-fly on your walls at night…”

Megatron laughed. “Yeah, well when he shows up… UHHHH! Frag Ratchet!” He cried out as the medic’s valve suddenly began to vibrate, the calipers tensing one by one in a rippling effect that massaged his entire length. “How, how the fraaag…”

“I will show you later.” The medic promised as he chuckled. “You can begin to expand, Megatron, but only a little.” Ratchet panted out, his hips still as he immediately felt the mech’s spike begin to grow inside of him. “Uhh, slow and not too, uhhhh… OK! That’s good!”

Megatron whimpered as he forced his growth to stop, his frame now dripping from the condensation that his heated vents had formed. “Soooo fucking tight!” He choked out, his throat tight as he forced himself to remain still and not ram into the mech with wild abandon.

Ratchet moaned, his valve’s vibration increasing as he lifted himself high so only the tip of Megatron’s length remained inside. “You can’t overload yet.” Was all he said before slamming his hips back down.

“ARRRRRGH AHHHHHHH!” Megatron bellowed as streaks of blue energy and sparks crackled up his chassis and he almost overloaded but forced himself to shut down his circuits enough to bring himself back down. “Uhhh, pleeease!” He begged, his digits clenching around the smaller mech’s hips as his helm swung back and forth in frustration.

“Not yet, we have only just started.” Ratchet purred. “Expand a little more.”

“Ahhhh, frag, frag, fraaaaag!” Megatron mumbled incoherently as he sent the command yet his control was waning and he let himself go a little too fast causing Ratchet to hiss out painfully and suddenly the smaller mech grabbed his jaw and pulled his helm in close.

“TOO FAST! Stay in control!” Ratchet demanded, his digits digging into Megatron’s helm as his optics blazed and the silver mech whimpered in apology.

“Unnn, s-sorry.” He moaned his optics going wide as Ratchet slipped his servo down and wrapped it around his throat and squeezed it a bit.

“Slow, remember you aren’t use to this programming yet and you don’t want to hurt your partner right?” Ratchet asked his voice far more gentle as he again started moving.

Megatron grunted, delighting in the control Ratchet was enforcing over him. “No, no hurt…” He muttered unconsciously, his optics flickering as his charge continued to crackle and snap along his frame. He wanted to overload so badly, he needed it, but he needed to listen as well.

Ratchet smiled as Megatron dissolved underneath him, and he was about to slam back down on the mech when a light coo was heard from behind him. He turned his helm, his optics going wide as he scanned over Optimus’s trembling frame right outside of the berthroom door.

The mech had obviously awoken in the middle of a wave, his control long overtaken by his heat as he stood there panting, his spike in servo as his valve dripped down his inner thighs and all Ratchet could think of was how beautiful the mech was.

“O-Optimus.” He gasped out, his movements ceasing as the larger mech chirped in response. **_Oh frag, he is a mess. How long has it been since his last wave?_**

“L-love?” Megatron inquired, pulling himself from his own consuming lust as he peered at Optimus in concern. “Are you alright?”

As Optimus’s intake opened, a bit of drool slipping down the side of it as he sent out another series of squeaks and chirping both Ratchet and Megatron looked at one another worriedly.

“Let’s move to the berth?” Ratchet suggested as he slowly rose, Megatron’s huge spike slipping out of him with a loud slurp before moving over to Optimus. “Come on mech, let’s get you back to…”

“Unnnn…” A groan pulled from Optimus, his optics growing wide as they spied Megatron’s spike and how fragging huge it had become.

Megatron smiled as he pushed himself off of the couch and depressurized his spike, for now, before striding over to Optimus as the smaller mech whimpered up at him. “Come love, we have been waiting for you.” He said huskily as he leaned down and kissed his love gently on the forehelm.

Optimus’s vocalizer clicked, his frame warming under Megatron’s touch as he allowed both Megatron and Ratchet to lead him back to berth.

“You lay him down medic, I want to grab somethings.” Megatron said softly as he walked towards one the closets in his and Optimus’s room.

“Here kid. Just lie back, we will help with that pain.” Ratchet instructed slowly, uncertain if the poor mech was even sure what was going on around him. It was clear Optimus’s heat was in full swing and it seemed that any bit of lucid thought was beyond the mech at the moment. **_Poor Optimus, I don’t know how he will survive the morning alone. Hopefully it won’t be so bad tomorrow…_**

To Optimus everything was just a blur of heat and pain. His frame shook with need and every time someone touched him he felt as if his knees would collapse. He cooed as Ratchet helped him lie back, at least conscious enough to know _who_ was with him at the moment if nothing else, and he felt safe being in the care of both mechs.

Ratchet smiled down at him, petting his feverish helm as the larger mech whimpered with need. He looked down as Optimus began stroking himself, yet the mech’s servos were shaking so much he was afraid Optimus might accidently hurt himself as he tried to ease his pain.

“Here, let... Let me help.” He insisted, carefully pulling Optimus’s fist away before replacing it with his own. “Is that alright?” He asked and was rewarded with another series of broken noises as Optimus’s hips lifted high.

“I imagine programing him may have to wait.” Megatron said as he gathered his treasures and walked back over to the side of the berth.

Ratchet scoffed. “Yeah, poor mech needs to cool down a bit before we can do anything like that, might fry his circuits. A few overloads and he should be fine though.”

Megatron hummed in agreement. “Let’s get to it then.” He said with a smile and Ratchet grunted as the larger mech suddenly grasped the back of his neck. “My turn for control, medic.” Megatron said huskily, leading Ratchet’s helm down Optimus’s frame before stopping it right above the red and blue mech’s twitching spike. “Suck it.”

Ratchet whined as the pressure on the back of his neck increased and he found himself forced to open his intake as he was lowered down. **_Ohhh Primus…_**

Optimus screeched, his hips almost slamming up into the medic’s intake as his spike was surrounded by the warm, wet tunnel but luckily Megatron had the sense to put his other servo on his mate’s chassis beforehand and he kept him still. “Easy, Optimus. You don’t want to hurt him.” He said quietly, his chassis rumbling in approval at the lewd scene before him.

Ratchet licked up and down along Optimus’s spike, activating his coding as he loosened his trachea calipers and in one swift move swallowed the mech’s entire length. He groaned at the tip popped through to his throat, his rumbling massaging the shaft as he sucked.

Optimus’s optics bulged under the deep caressed and he instantly overloaded, his control too far gone, and heat to intense to control himself, his servos clawing at the berth as his load emptied into the medic in long spurts.

“Fraaag…” Megatron groaned, his spike now back to normal size, he didn’t want to accidently hurt Optimus, and he fisted it as he watched poor Ratchet try to keep up with the amount of transfluid coming from his mate. It seemed to be an endless amount and much of it poured out of the sides of his intake, dripping down to the berth in thick globs.

Finally the flow ebbed and the medic gasped as he lifted his helm, panting as more liquid poured down his chin. “Frag, I had forgotten how much can, can come from a mech in heat.” He said raggedly, wiping at his mouth with shaking servos, but he was smiling through it all so Megatron wasn’t too worried.

He peered down at Optimus’s faceplates, happy to see the light in his lover’s optics not so intense and his focus seemed to return, at least a little more. “Optimus, how are you feeling?” He asked, wondering if the mech could speak yet but the smaller mech just sent him static in return.

“Hmm, need more then?” Megatron mused, walking to the end of the berth before climbing on. Ratchet moved over a little so Megatron could lift Optimus’s legs up high as he brought Optimus’s thighs to his intake. “Arrrgh ,frag you smell amazing love.” Megatron moaned out and Ratchet laughed.

“Oh this scent is incredible, but you should try a Carrier’s scent. That is more tuned to attract the Sire specifically to his or her tastes. Intoxicating as they come, so I hear.” Ratchet said as he gently pet Optimus’s helm.

Megatron growled. “No need for that slag.” He grumbled before sticking his helm deep into between Optimus’s thighs and licking at his valve.

Ratchet looked at the larger mech flatly, uncertain why Megatron was so against breeding with his mate, yet it wasn’t his place to push the subject so instead he settled back to watch the two lover’s. He had gotten to see their dynamic a bit on the shuttle but after what Megatron had told him earlier, he had to admit watching these two stunning, powerful mechs would be something he would keep in his memory files for vorns on.

Optimus whimpered as Megatron’s glossa entered him, his valve clenching around the invading appendage tightly as it tried to milk it like a spike. He shifted his hips, rubbing them against his love’s faceplates desperate to ebb the heat there, ease the pain… In his hazy processor he knew he had already overloaded and was confused to why everything still hurt! Why could he still not think straight? Why couldn’t he speak?

His spark began to hammer in his chassis, his fear overwhelming him and he couldn’t even tell Ratchet or Megatron!

Megatron was lost in his ministrations, happily getting Optimus ready for his spike when his spark suddenly flared with pain and terror. He gasped, pulling his helm away and almost dropping Optimus’s legs as he forced himself to vent. “Something, something is wrong!” He cried, the pain in his spark growing once he had stopped touching Optimus.

Ratchet blinked, shaking his helm as he instantly went into medic mode. “What is it, what are you feeling?” He asked quickly.

“Optimus, something… My spark hurts!” Megatron said as he let go of Optimus’s legs and crawled over his love so that he could see his optics. “Optimus, what is wrong love? Why are you afraid?” He asked gently, his spark aching in a whole new way as tears filled Optimus’s optics and the mech clicked at him desperately.

“He is afraid?” Ratchet asked in confusion, thinking for a moment when he remembered something, Optimus had never been in heat before and as this one was so intense and overwhelming to the point of senselessness it was no wonder the mech would be terrified.

“He is scared of his heat, and lack of control with it.” Ratchet explained softly, making sure to speak in soothing tones so not to scare Optimus further.

Optimus keened brokenly, his shaking servos trying to grab at his spike or valve and ease his pain as he cried and chirped.

“Ok, okaaay…” Megatron said nervously, his optics scanning over Optimus as fear filled him as well. **_I, I need to help him! I need to fix him! He is so scared and…_**

“Calm down, Megatron.”

Megatron looked over at the medic, his optics wide with fear. “I need to help him!” He insisted nervously and Ratchet merely nodded and placed a servo on his back.

“ _You_ need to calm down first. You panicking will not help him. Get your spike in him and let him overload. Like I said, a couple more and he should calm down and the pain will ease.” Ratchet instructed softly.

“Ok, ok… I will help, Optimus, I got you. You are ok.” He spoke soothing words as he tried to get his spike into the mech but his fear was making it impossible to pressurize it. “I, I can’t…” He whispered despairingly, anger filtering through him as he tried to get his frame to follow his orders.

Ratchet sighed patiently. “It is alright, Megatron. Don't worry, alright? I will hook up to him and do it through code. Like I said, don’t panic everything is going to be fine.” The medic said quietly as he looked own at Optimus. “Hey kid, everything is alright. I know this is scary but try to relax a bit and open your medical port for me? Can you do that?”

Optimus’s optics flickered up at the medic, his fear choking him and making it hard to vent but having Ratchet there helped him calm enough to be able to follow the mech’s advice. He raised his shaking arm sending the command and was more than relieved as his frame did as he requested.

Ratchet smiled. “Good job kid! See, nothing is wrong. This happens to bots in heat _all_ the time; it can be scary, huh?” The medic explained, his voice low and comforting.

Megatron watched as Ratchet plugged into his mate, him relying on the medic’s calm sense of control almost as much as Optimus.   ** _Thank Primus the medic is here. Maybe Ratchet is right, I may need some help with all of this after all!_**

Optimus gasped as Ratchet entered his systems, his frame tingling as the medic wove deep into his coding.

“I am going to force overload you Optimus. It may seem a little overwhelming if you fight it so, so I want you to just lie back and enjoy it alright? Megatron and I are right here and we both love you very much, nothing bad is going to happen.” He peered up at Megatron and nodded his helm towards Optimus. “Why don’t’ you lie next to him, might help him relax.”

“Of, of course!” Megatron agreed, moving up to the other side of Optimus and lying down carefully. His spark clenched as Optimus turned towards him, his wet optics blinking and flickering as he chirped to his mate. “You are alright, my love. We have you.” He whispered into the smaller mech’s audial as he wrapped his arm around his shaking chest. “Is this alright to do Ratchet?” He asked timidly and the medic grinned down at him and nodded.

“That’s perfect, Megatron. Alright, here comes the first one.” Ratchet said sweetly, yet his optics blazed at Megatron as he said it and there was a slight crackle of warning until Optimus suddenly stiffened and arched high off the berth with a scream.

“AAHHH***HHH**HHHH!”

Megatron held tight to his lover, cooing at him and talking him through the overload, “Look at that, you did so well love! See, nothing but pleasure now, you are alright. We have you.” He whispered his servos caressing his mate’s frame as it twitched.

Ratchet nodded at him in approval, “Another.” He said simply as he activated the right coding once more all the while scanning through Optimus’s spark signal, temperature, his fuel levels, just in case.

Optimus cried out again, his frame jerking around him as he fell to the commanded overload again and climaxed hard. It was a strange thing to have Ratchet working him from inside his core systems, and as the haze of heat started to ease his sense began to return to him.

Ratchet smiled after Optimus came down from his last overload, and was pleased to see the mech’s vitals stabilizing, and his spark rate falling. “Theeeere we go.” He said encouragingly, petting Optimus’s helm as the larger mech panted.

Megatron peered up at him nervously. “Better love?”

Optimus groaned, his frame a mess of lubricant and tears as he shook. “I, I hate this.” He grated out wearily his flickering optics staring at the ceiling in despair and frustration.

Ratchet looked at him flatly, “Well now we know inhibitors are a must, aren’t they?”

“Why do you think he lost some much control over that wave?” Megatron asked the medic, soothingly rubbing his servos over Optimus’s chassis as the smaller mech recovered.

“He seems to have little control anyways, Megatron. You have just been able to take care of his needs far quicker during his waking hours, or he can. Some bots just have far more powerful heats than others,” He looked at Optimus apologetically. “And you happen to be one of them, sorry kid.”

“Uuuhhhhg, of course I am.” The trembling Prime moaned out. He had awoken to fire and heat and was amazed he had been able to make it out to the living space at all considering the pain he had been in. It seemed at its worse even walking caused enough friction between his thighs to start his charge…

Megatron kissed the side of his helm. “I am sorry for your suffering love. Would you like some energon? I am certain your fuel levels are low after all of this…” He never got to finish as Optimus suddenly whimpered and arched against his servo.

“Arrrgh frag it all, a-already?” Optimus wined, his frame turning to its side as he snuggled against Megatron miserably, the wretched heat filling his lower chassis even as he willed it all away. He had already overloaded three times! When was all of this going to cease!?

Megatron frowned, his spark aching for his mate. It was enjoyable enough to deal with the heat but he was _choosing_ to enjoy it as Optimus was _forced_ to. “I am sorry, love.” He whispered as the smaller mech panted into the crook of his neck.

“Uhhhh, unnnn… Never… Never stoops…” Optimus moaned, his hips humping forwards unconsciously his wet things squelching together as he slide his legs against one another. “Uhhh… Megatron…” Optimus cried, his helm falling back and optics turning clouded as his heat grew.

Megatron peered at Ratchet. “Is it safe to…”

Ratchet nodded. “Yeah, but I think this time I will stay connected with him. Keep his energy levels stable through it all.” The medic said before pausing thoughtfully. “Might be a good idea to plug into your systems too, I will know it is too much from Optimus instantly and can send commands over to you.”

Megatron gasped as Optimus began to bit at his throat cabling. “Unnn, bit of a puppet fetish there medic.” He said with a smirk and Ratchet rolled his optics.

“Would you rather I not and we can just wait for another panic attack?” He asked flatly, his readings from Optimus growing in volume as the younger mech’s charge continued to increase.

Megatron grumbled as he crawled on top of Optimus. “Hey, I didn’t say I didn’t enjoy it.” He grated out as he opened his medical port on his left arm.

Ratchet scoffed as he plugged into the silver mech. “Masochist.”

Optimus moaned under Megatron, his sense of self slipping away by the klik as his systems tried desperately to unlock Ratchet’s code to his gestation chamber. “Raaatchet… L-looock…” He begged with the smaller mech, arching his hips high.

Ratchet shook his helm. “Sorry kid, but no mating on that level, not without Megatron’s consent.”

Megatron looked at the medic in confusion as he leveled his spike up with his love’s port. “Uhhh, what is it?”

“He wants to mate Megatron, breed. What else would it be?” Ratchet asked sarcastically.

Megatron vented out harshly, his helm turning away from Optimus’s pleading optics. “No Optimus, I already told you why.” He said simply before pushing his spike into the smaller mech, hoping the distraction would lead his mate away from that subject.   ** _Just because he is in heat doesn’t mean we are ready for sparklings!_**

Optimus keened, his optics rolling back as Megatron’s thick member entered him. It was dizzying to feel Ratchet in his coding and Megatron in his valve, it was like both of them had more control over him than he had and all he could do was writhe under their caresses and care.

Megatron grunted as he began to work his hips, his earlier charge blooming easily as Optimus mewled and moved under him. “Once you are uhhh, ready love I was hoping to show Ratchet how well you do when you are tied, would you like that?”

Optimus’s processor reeled, Megatron’s words pulling him out of the haze of his heat and he blushed as he glanced over at the medic.

Ratchet chuckled, feeling echoes of the mech’s embarrassment through his connection. “Oh Optimus, never be embarrassed about what makes you happy, I wouldn’t be here if I thought this would be a simple interfacing.” He leaned down his helm close to the bashful Prime’s as his optics blazed hungrily down at him. “Megatron told me a few tricks of his, and I have a few as well to share. Already have with Megatron, want to try?”

Optimus’s optics widened yet he nodded at the request his valve clenching around Megatron and suddenly he and Megatron both gasped as the large spike began to expand inside of him.

“Unnnn! Frag medic! Are _you_ doing that!?” Megatron asked through grated denta. He knew he hadn’t sent that command and as Ratchet chuckled next to him he moaned.

“Ahhh, right there, that is big enough, isn’t it Optimus?” Ratchet asked, filtering through both mech’s sensors to thicken Megatron to just the right size before it became a little painful inside Optimus.

“Arrrrgh, frag!” Optimus shouted, his helm rising as he peered down to where he and Megatron were connected. His vents nearly halted as he watched Megatron lift his hips, his now massive spike glittering with lubricant before slamming back into him.

“UHHHHH! FUUUCK! OPTIMUS!” Megatron cried, his control falling away as he let Ratchet monitor his girth and merely focused on his savage thrusts.

Ratchet for his part was reveling in it all. He could feel bits of both mech’s pleasure through his connection to them, and being able to watch them while doing so was mesmerizing. “I am going to being going through some files Optimus, just keep doing what you are doing, this should only bring you pleasure.” He promised, kissing the mech lightly before beginning the same procedure on the Prime as he had with Megatron.

Optimus jerked, his servos flying up and gripping Megatron’s shoulders tightly as a strange and intense sensation came over him. “Uhhhhhh, what… What is…” He gasped out, his optics flickering as certain dormant programs suddenly flared to life.

“Ohhh, Optimus. Arrrrgh, just, just wait till you see what he can do.” Megatron said huskily, his hips pounding into the smaller mech. The room was filled with whimpers and moans, wet squelches and deep clangs of metal on metal as the two mechs moved, Optimus’s sounds growing louder and louder, his frame tensing as his charge grew.

“UUUUHHHH! Al-almost! I want… I NEEEEEED IT! OOOOHHH PLLLEEEASE!?”  He begged, his helm falling back as he gave into the crackling energy and heat. He roared, his optics going offline as Ratchet finished his work and immediately opened one file.

“You will like this.” Was all the medic said before he sent the commands and something deep inside Optimus whirled to life, the mechanism causing his valve to constrict as its walls vibrated and he dissolved under it all.

“AAARRRRRRRGH! GODS! R-RAAATCHEET!” He shrieked, losing any control he had held tight to those shoulders and rammed his hips upwards into Megatron’s wildly, the silver mech bellowing as he thrusted back just as fiercely.

Flashes erupted between the two mechs, both of them slamming into one another so hard their plating screeched and drew sparks each time they connected.

Ratchet vented raggedly, his spike panel sliding aside and him fisting it quickly as he watched the two titans roar and tear into one another. It was savage, wild, and fragging spectacular to watch. **_Ohhh fuck… They frag as passionately as they battled…_**

He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised, these two had been a storm of emotions from the beginning. They could be soft, and caring as Optimus’s earlier panic attack showed, but they also held a raging fire within them. Perhaps it had been there since their youth, growing and changing as they aged, the war adding more fuel to its flames and now, to see them like this wild and crashing against one another it was very reminiscent of many of their battles.

“ _Come on_ , Optimus! COME ONNNN!” Megatron challenged, his lips rising to a strained sneer as he pounded into his mate.

“ARRRRRGH! FRAG MEEE MEGATRON!” Optimus snarled back, his servos tightening enough to dent his lover’s shoulder’s plating.

Ratchet keened, his frame trembling with the two mech’s passion and pleasure and he quietly increased both Optimus’s vibrations and Megatron’s girth.

“UUUUHHHH! BIG, too, too MUUUCH!” Optimus screamed, yet the pain he felt quickly turned to ecstasy as his abused valve adjusted to the mech’s monstrous shaft and another wave of lubricant squirted out of him as Megatron pressed in deeper.

Megatron was hardly aware of what was happening around him, his spike thrumming with the vibrating wet heat that surrounded it. He dug his claws into the berth, certain he was tearing into the blankets but he didn’t care, he needed to get more leverage so he could fuck this mech into oblivion! “ARRRRGH, FUUUCK! YES, YES! There it is, THAT IS THE FUCKING… AHHHHHH!”

Ratchet could feel and see that both mech’s were reaching their ends, brilliant crackles of energy jolting along their plating, some of it even connecting between the two mechs like mini bolts of lightning.

The medic increased his strokes on his own spike, his hips rutting into his servo as he entered Optimus’s coding once more and pulled out a new command. **_This should finish them both._**

It was a line of code that could help with not only forcing overloads but stabilize spark fluxes, one he never used on his patients as it was a bit overwhelming, but he had fought with both Optimus and Megatron for eons, he knew they could handle what he was about to do.

Optimus was so lost in slamming himself against Megatron that when the first odd tingle began at the base of his struts he hardly noticed it. It was only once the flow of energy suddenly surged, and bright white electricity crackled across his frame that he screamed in pure bliss.

The energy grew, jaggedly crashing against the blue streaks that were coming from both mechs until both of their frames jerked and twisted under the shocks and with deafening cries both Megatron and Optimus came at the same time.

“AAAAHHHHHHHH! MEGATRRRRON!”

“FUUUCK, OPTIMUSSSSSS!”

Ratchet adjusted his optics, dilating them smaller as the two mechs before him dissolved under his command. The lightning  lit up the entire room, sizzling and sparking between both Megatron’s and Optimus’s frame as the arched against one another, their optics flashing and intakes wide open as their overloads continued on, and on, and…

“UUUUUUH! No, NO MOOORE!” Optimus begged raggedly, his thighs, the berth, and Megatron dripping with his lubricant as it exploded from his valve in glittering spurts.

Ratchet smirked, finally ceasing the surge and he flinched as both Megatron’s and Optimus’s frames fell back to the soaking berth with a loud crash.

“Uhhhhhh…” Megatron could hardly see straight, his frame still twitching and spike weakly pulsing as it emptied the last bit of his transfluids into Optimus. He did find the energy, somehow, to look over as Ratchet’s vents increased, just to see the medic roughly jerking his spike as he fought to find his own end.

 ** _Arrrgh, I guess I owe him some help…_** He thought wearily as he crawled over Optimus and positioned his helm right above Ratchet’s lap. “Let me?” He asked gruffly, his glossa slipping out from between his lips as he began to lick along the smaller mech’s spike.

The medic was surprised by Megatron’s offer, not only because the mech had to be exhausted but, well, it was Megatron… Megatron, Lord of Decepticons was currently lapping at his spike like some fraggin pleasure bot...

“Uhhh, just, ahhh, watch the fangs.” He said nervously, pulling a chuckle from the larger mech.

“Come now medic, Optimus loves when I rake them against his spike.” He peered up at the medic, his red optics blazing as he gently took in the tip of the mech’s spike, his sharp denta closing together just enough to lightly scratch against the sensitive protoform there and Ratchet whimpered at the terrifying sight.

Just one slip up and Megatron could bite right through his spike but, the silver mech had shown him trust with allowing him to enter his coding, he supposed he could do the same.

Optimus groaned, his frame shaking as he lifted his helm to find a wonderfully lewd scene begin to play out in front of him. He laughed inwardly at Ratchet’s wide optics, the small mech hardly venting as Megatron lowered his helm, his fangs scratching along his spike just enough to draw both pleasure and pain from the caress.

  “Unnnn, M-Megatron!” Ratchet gasped, his helm falling back as the larger mech’s helm lifted, this time the silver mech’s glossa licking feverishly at his leaking tip before moving back down.

Optimus was done, he was so very done at this point but even though he was finished with overloads, he was more than willing to help with another achieve theirs.

He moved his aching frame, crawling over to Ratchet and smiling at his oldest friend blearily before he too lowered his helm.

Ratchet froze, his optics bulging as Optimus licked at Megatron’s cheek, as if asking permission to join and the silver mech chuckled as he released Ratchet’s spike.

The two lover’s kissed deeply then, moaning against one another’s intakes, their warm vents brushing against Ratchet’s wet shaft before they separated and one took one side and one the other as they both began to lick and nip at the spike between them.

“UUUUUHHHHH, FUUUUUCK!” Ratchet grated out madly, his hips twitching terribly as both Megatron’s and Optimus’s glossa swirled and lapped at him. Not only did this all feel fragging incredible, but that it was Optimus _and_ Megatron, two of the strongest most powerful mechs in all of Cybertron between his legs…

It took only a few kliks, each mech servicing him taking turns swallowing him entirely before they pulled back and allowed their mate to have a taste when Ratchet’s frame stiffened, his back arching high and he overloaded harder than he ever had in his entire life.

Optimus just happened to be the one to receive his load, yet he had been just about to pull off and as Megatron heard Ratchet’s vents stop and a growl come from the medic and he quickly grabbed the back of his mate’s helm and pushed it back down hard.

“Drink up, love.” He commanded huskily, his strong servo forcing Optimus to stay down as Ratchet erupted into his intake.

Optimus keened, his throat working quickly to swallow everything that poured into it. He whimpered as Megatron forced him down further sending out a desperate command to loosen his throat calipers as Ratchet’s spiked popped through the back ring in his intake and entered the tight tunnel there.

Ratchet screamed, his hips now crushed against the berth from Megatron pushing Optimus’s helm so deeply between his thighs. “UUUUUUUN, FRAAAAG! YESSSS!” Finally, after what seemed like gallons of fluid his climax ebbed and he sat back weakly as his fans whirled in an attempt to cool him.

Megatron smirked, only releasing his love once the mech’s swallowing had stopped and he watched as Optimus lifted his helm, gasping and coughing as he did so.

“Good job love, not a drop spilt.” Megatron said approvingly as he caressed the side of his mate’s helm and Optimus smiled proudly back at him before shifting sideways and collapsing onto the berth with a sigh.

“That, that was amazing.” Optimus whispered, his optics dim as recharge called to him, and Megatron chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

“Yes, yes it was.” He said as he looked over to Ratchet. The poor exhausted medic was swaying a little on the edge of the berth, and he reached out to the mech before he fell off. “Let’s get you two comfortable.” Megatron suggested gently, dragging his own weary frame off the berth before picking Ratchet up and rearranging him next to Optimus.

The two mechs moaned, their frames inching together as the nuzzled into one another for warmth. The berth unfortunately was a mess and Megatron would have liked them to not have to sleep on wet bedding but it certainly didn’t look like either Optimus or Ratchet were up to caring about it much anyways.

He chuckled to himself as he went to another closet and grabbed a new blanket to lay over them, scooting the ropes and other toys he had grabbed out of his path before he laid down on the other side of Optimus and arranged the blanket to cover them all.

In a way he was disappointed he hadn’t gotten the chance to tie up Optimus but he wasn’t that worried. Given how today had gone he was sure he would have ample chances to do exactly that very soon. He frowned thoughtfully as he spooned up against Optimus’s back, the smaller mech already deep into recharge as he held tight to Ratchet… **_What am I going to do about the morning?_**

He sighed at the thought, his tired processor too clouded to make a real choice right now, yet he was scared of his love being alone through this. Optimus’s earlier panic attack had troubled Megatron greatly and the last thing he wanted was for that to happen again while he was at work leaving poor Optimus to suffer through it unaided.

**_Well, we will have to see how things play out. Maybe tomorrow won’t be as bad? Maybe he won’t need so much help and, and if he does maybe Ratchet is right and I will need to recruit some help._ **

He was all for interfacing often but the medic’s words seemed to ring with truth as each time he shifted he felt an ache somewhere. He smiled as he shut his optics, his processor reeling with all that had happened and what was in store. He would find help if needed, he would make sure Optimus was well taken care of through this.

This was the closest he and Optimus had been in far too long and he had forgotten how much he enjoyed taking care of his love, and… And how much he hadn’t been recently.

**_Perhaps I should stop blaming Optimus so much for our distance. I suppose it was as much his fault as it was my own._ **

He creaked open his optics, his smile growing as Optimus’s frame moved deeper into his spoon and a contented sigh came from the smaller mech.

“Maybe having a family with you isn’t such a, a terrible idea love. If anything, maybe it will force us to become closer.” He whispered into the darkness, his spark oddly light as he thought of a little one running around, dancing and giggling as he and Optimus cuddled together and watched.

 ** _Arrgh, I have turned into such a soft-spark…_** He mused with a shake of his helm, his optics shuttering as he pulled his love in tight. Considering having a sparkling would have to wait though as he had tomorrow to worry about first and foremost.

There weren’t many mechs that could take time off suddenly, not with the daunting task of rebuilding Cybertron, but there was one he knew that had more say in such things than others. He wasn’t certain if the mech could get the morning off, but if he could get him on board for some other time…

**_I wonder what Starscream is up to tomorrow?_ **


	5. Home Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! So, this chapter isn't what I planned on it being but I had this wickedly naughty idea sooo yeah! I had to write it down. Hope you enjoy, this concerns Optimus, the poor bastard, suffering at home alone but even being so far away his Mate is there for him. Sorry for errors and... ENJOY the Smutty goodness!

“No, we need to unlock the Southern hanger, I told you this already!”

“Yes Sir, sorry Sir.”

Megatron groaned as the little terrified mech scrambled away to complete his orders, his digits pressed into the center of his optical ridge as his helm ache continued to grow. **_Arrrgh, I would much rather be at home fragging Optimus into oblivion right now._**

He had been at work merely a breem and already the night’s activities as well as the heated romp this morning was beginning to weigh heavily on him.

He was exhausted, inside and out and if he needed to extend extra energy he would much rather it be through interfacing than preparing for another ship worth of returning Cybertronians. **_Especially when it is self-important Autobots._**

For the most part Megatron could deal with the glittering air Autobots normally returned with, quietly delighting in the horror on their faceplates when they exited the ship only to find the former Lord of Decepticons giving them their care packages and housing information. **_One must have their simple joys…_**

But, it was the returning Iaconians that he hated most of all. They were arrogant, crass, rude, and so fucking _entitled_ … They represented everything he once fought against and detested with every surge of his spark and today he was getting a huge shuttle of them all.

“Umm, Megatron, Sir…” A former Autobot named Seaspray came over to him, the mech almost falling over for how far he had to tilt his helm back to look up at the silver mech. “There seems to be a delay in the ship entering the port’s air space.” He reported stiffly and Megatron vented in frustration.

“Let me guess, they have no desire to be welcomed by the Prime’s mate and wish to dock somewhere else?” Megatron asked wearily, his frame aching from pede to helm now.

“You got it. Don’t worry, I’m certain Ironhide will sort um out.” Seaspray said with a laugh. “ _Eventually_ , that is. Just wanted warn ya though.”

Megatron nodded down at the small mech, there weren’t many Autobots that could talk to him so easily but since he had started working with the bot Seaspray had never hesitated in treating him just like any other Cybertronian. It was what helped make the mech one of Megatron’s favorites to work with. Being frightening was fun, most of the time, but it did make work go far slower when the bot that was trying to give you a report stuttered and shook the entire time.

“Thank you mech, I suppose I will take a break.” He said, signing the datapad he held before handing it to the former Autobot. “Could you bring this to the front office? I would like to comm Optimus and check in on him. Oh, any word from Senator Starscream?”

Seaspray nodded. “Yeah said he would be up once he and Senator Shockwave finished in the delegation room. How’s Prime doing anyways? Heard he took off three solar-cycles, you must be happy.”

Megatron scoffed, poor Seaspray had heard more than a few of his rants concerning Optimus and his obsessive work ethic. “Yes I am, fragging mech needs it more than most. He is doing alright, well I hope, fragging heat is pushing me to fumes.” Megatron mumbled unthinkingly as he scanned the skies for the awaited shuttle.

“He is in _heat_! Holy frag! I didn’t even know that was a thing anymore.” Seaspray exclaimed with a suggestive whistle and Megatron suddenly realized what he had said and immediately grimaced.

“Frag, shouldn’t have said that.” He glared down at the mech, giving him his most terrifying stare. “That stays with you and _you_ alone, got it?”

The little mech put his servos up defensively. “Whoa, I ain’t saying slag Sir. Secret is safe with me, though, I dunno why it would be a big deal…”

Megatron splayed his servos out in agreement. “Exactly, that is what I think too! I don’t know, but Optimus seems embarrassed by it all. Fraggin prude-ass Autobots.”

“HEY!” The bot complained, slapping Megatron’s leg making the former warlord laugh harder.

“Alright, alright. I am sorry, now get out of here before I report you for assault.” Megatron chided, the smaller mech rolling his optics before saluting and walking off.

Megatron shook his helm as he walked along the port’s newly constructed outer walkway. It was rather beautiful if he was honest, if not a little extravagant. Tall pillars lined the sidewalk, rising to an ornate ceiling that was painted in gold and silver trimmings all against the white marble stone that made up the outside of the ‘welcoming center’ as he called it. It had some fancy title but he had never taken the time to learn it.

Either way it provided excellent shade from Cybertron’s twin suns and their heat and he settled his back against one of the furthest pillars as he radioed his mate.

He hadn’t been able to get ahold of Starscream just yet, merely sent the mech a message that he needed to speak to him. Much like Optimus, being in a governing position in New Iacon was a daunting task and the seeker was apparently held hostage by at least four meetings that morning.

He wouldn’t have worried too much except the fact that even Ratchet couldn’t stay this morning. If being a Senator was tough work being a medic was _far_ worse, even out of war time it seemed. Poor Ratchet had been called in right as the suns rose, the old medic checking in on Optimus’s vitals before begrudgingly dragging himself to the medical center.

Megatron had offered for the mech to return once he was off shift, winking as he said it but the medic had merely blushed and said he would think about it. Evidently without the added exhaustion and high-grade the mech’s shyness had returned. **_That is alright, if he shows up I know just how to help the mech unwind._**

Megatron’s smile faded as his comm continued to be ignored though, his worry for Optimus growing with each beep that went unanswered. **_Frag mech, pickup. I hope he is alright, Ratchet had said he would be alright…_**

It had taken a lot for Megatron to leave this morning, very nearly calling in dead if need be but Optimus, once his heat had been sated, had _insisted_ he go. They had very nearly gotten into a fight over it too, Optimus insisting he go and do his job and Megatron arguing with the mech that his job was nothing compared to Optimus’s health when the smaller mech had deflated and apologized.

 _“Why is it always responsibilities with you Optimus?”_ Megatron had asked once they both fell silent.

Optimus had remained silent at first, his optics dimming as he stared at his pedes until finally he sighed and shrugged. _“Megatron, ever since I awoke as Optimus Prime my life has been nothing BUT duties. I don’t remember a day that has passed where I just sat around and did **nothing**. I was not built for it, I was built to be a Prime and only a Prime and I don’t…”_

Megatron had had the mech in his arms after only two steps, pulling Optimus against him tightly as he rested his helm on top of his mate’s. _“Optimus, we have been through this. You are not just some tool, you are allowed to feel, to live. I can remind you of that every day but if YOU don’t believe it, if you fight me on it I, I won’t get very far.”_

Megatron smiled as he remembered Optimus relaxing against him, the smaller mech nuzzling into his chest as he vented out. _“I know, thank you Megatron. I, I am sorry. I will try and, and remember that.”_

It was a sentiment he had been trying to impress on Optimus for a while now, that he was allowed to be more than a Prime, that he _was_ more than a Prime. At first it was very hard going, Optimus less than eager to release himself from the binds the gods, citizens, and he himself had place upon his shoulders but, Megatron wasn’t ready to give up on the mech.

Another round of beeping went on, Megatron now standing stiffly before he began pacing. **_What the frag Optimus! Answer me!_**

Shutting the comm down he set a coded message through, one the Prime could access at any time as he flared out their bond and growled when he felt Optimus’s side shut tight.

_-I don’t know what the frag is going on Optimus but you had better answer me soon or I am leaving. You have five kliks, STARTING NOW!-_

_…………………………….._

_(Just Before Megatron's Message)_

Optimus had done well today, mostly. After Megatron and he had interfaced that morning and fought _slightly_ he had gone about the apartment cleaning or organizing; anything to keep his mind from wandering anything sexual or even remotely pleasurable.

 He had even gotten to the point of feeling proud of himself for his control, allowing himself to relax enough to turn on the holovid and watch some programs. He wasn’t one for watching programs unless it had to do with the news, yet after what Megatron had said to him earlier in the day about always having work on his processor he decided to look for something more entertaining to watch.

There was a lot of news on the network, some talk shows, some small episodic videos as well, yet it was a sparkling channel he had found the most unlike his work and he chuckled to himself as he settled back with a cube of mid-grade and watched.

It was cute, entertaining enough to watch the little sparklings run and play, each of them all dressed in odd pieces of fabric as they acted out adventures yet as time passed he felt himself growing sadder and sadder. He had frowned, his spark aching to have something like this in his own life, something as stunning and wondering as a little one…

He had turned off the holovid shortly afterwards, placing his elbows on his knees as he leaned his helm into his servos and tried to pull his thoughts from such a gift. He understood why Megatron was against the notion of having a sparkling, and he knew his part in cementing that disdain by always being so busy with work, but… It still hurt.

He had stood then, pacing the apartment as he tried to focus on anything but his dream of having a family with Megatron. Was he only thinking of such things because of his heat or, or did he _truly_ want this with his love? He wanted to believe the latter.

His frustration had grown as he shambled aimlessly through the apartment trying to find some distraction but, he had already cleaned everything to a perfect sheen! He had washed all of the berth linen and remade it, organized all of the datapads, energon cubes, frag he had even oiled Megatron’s old swords, there was nothing to do!

Finally finding nothing better to do, Optimus had walked to the washroom. He had already showered that morning but because he was stuck inside, terrified to step out into the world if another wave were to hit, he had little else he could pass the time with.

He had stood there in the warm spray, his helm hanging between his shoulders as his mind raced. He wasn’t used to being _bored_ and honestly, he was beginning to loathe it! Being bored only allowed you to focus on all the things you weren’t doing or, or _couldn’t do_ , or _WANTED_ to do but you _couldn’t_ because your _mate_ didn’t _TRUST_ you enough to be there for HIM so instead you were stuck with this deep sense of _FAILING_ HIM all the while having to SMILE and be alright with it all…

“ARRRRGH!” His fist flew out before he had even realized how frustrated he was, slamming into the back wall of the shower so hard that the tiles immediately cracked and exploded out around his fist.

He gasped, pulling his now aching servo back as he scanned over the damage mournfully. “Arrgh, f-frag it all.” He grumbled shaking his helm at his lack of control before looking at his servo. It seemed to survive the short battle with the wall, merely scuffing his knuckles and leaving him with a small gash on the largest of them.

Optimus sighed, turning the wash off as he sucked on his cut. **_Well, at least now I have something to take care of…_** He thought bitterly as he stepped out of the shower and went to grab one of the mesh towels from the closet when he passed the long mirror that lay on the eastern most wall of the room.

He tilted his helm at the image there, realizing how long it had been since he had even had the time to contemplate his appearance. Normally he was in such a rush, blindly getting himself ready for the day without much care to what state his frame was in, it was almost like he had forgotten what he looked like.

He stepped in closer, his optics trailing up his scuffed legs, his battle scarred chassis all the way to his helm. He, like many mechs these days, was unlike the glittering bots that used to rule Cybertron. His frame told a thousand different stories with a thousand different scars.

Some mechs tried to buff out their damage after the war but Optimus and Megatron both had agreed to never do so. They kept their scars so that any that looked at them remembered what it had taken to get to the peace they reveled in today.

He smiled as he thought of his mate, comparing his scars with Megatron’s as he lazily traced them and sucked on his wound yet when his optics lifted to his faceplates he froze.

There he was rubbing on his own frame, steaming and dripping from his shower, sucking and licking at his servo with just a _hint_ of a small blush spreading across his faceplates… **_I wonder if this is something Megatron likes to see?_**

He tilted his helm, letting his glossa slip out from beyond his dermas as he lapped at the wound and he found himself chuckling embarrassingly as he wondered what Megatron would say if he were here right now. The larger mech always complemented his looks, even though Optimus had no real idea what the hulking mech saw in him, and he wondered if there could be a way to work on his appearance.

Maybe if he paid more attention to his facial expressions… Maybe if he widened his optics a bit, made them large as his dermas pouted he could…

_Sheeeeek!_

Optimus yelped, his sense of self rushing back as his valve panel suddenly opened without him even sending the command. “Arrrgh damnit!” He swore, shaking his helm as he stumbled back from the mirror, his vents ragged, wanting… When the Pit had that happened!?

He vented out slowly, easing each pant and stilling his spark as he painfully shut his valve panel and stomped out of the washroom. **_Arrrgh, what was I doing!? I need to keep control over this!_**

He berated himself all the way out into the living space, working his way to the fueling area as he ripped open the cabinets there to find some mesh bandages. He grunted as he lifted himself to the tips of his pedes, his frame brushing against the energon cooler as he stretched himself up high.

They may have had a smaller apartment, perimeter wise, but it was one made for war frames and even at his decent height Optimus always struggled to reach the things on the top shelves and considering there were no wars or battles he kept the bandages up high because… Well, he never needed them.

His glossa poked out of his lips as he focused, his frame getting closer and closer to the small fridge as he struggled when suddenly his hips connected with the smooth, cool surface there and he whimpered as the cold surface just barely rubbed against his rapidly heating panels.

Blinking in hazy surprise he peered down, his vents stilling as his hips pulled away from the appliance and found a line of lubricant marking the path his thighs had followed. “Oh frag…” He groaned, his search for the bandages all but forgotten as his optics clouded and he foolishly, stupidly moved his hips forwards once more.

“Uhhhhhhhh…” A ragged moan ripped from him as his valve panel slid open without him even realizing it.

It felt incredible! It was cold, wonderfully smooth, and _hard_. He lowered his servos, gripping the top of the appliance as he spread his legs wider and again rolled his thighs against its blessed coolness.

He couldn’t believe how hot he was, had he been _this_ hot for a while and somehow ignored it all or…

 His questions faded away though as with each thrust forwards the heat, the pain seemed to lessen and soon he was panting like a mad mech.

“Unnn, uuuuuhhhhaaa, f-fraaaaag!” He whimpered as he humped the corner of the freezer, his arms shaking as he dragged himself back and forth. Soon that line of lubricant became much wider, growing and growing until a puddle formed and it splashed every time he jerked his hips against it.

So lost in his bliss he didn’t even notice the first few pings of a comm that sounded in his helm, his focus solely on the heat between his legs and the magnificent cold that helped ebb his needs.

“Please, please, PLEEEEEEASE!” He begged to no one as he thrust harder, his plates flaring out as his frame became over heated a hiss of steam escaping many of them for how hot he had gotten.

Lubricant now dripped down the right side of the little fridge, lazily beading at the bottom before dropping down to the floor with light splashes, and his digits tore into the freezer so hard it bent the metal beneath them yet still, Optimus noticed none of it.

His pain lessened but as the pain left him his need grew and as delightful as this was he, he needed _more._

“UNNNNN, P-PLEASSSSE!” He grated out, his sweet scent wafting up to his olfactory sensors like a drug of his own making. It left him weak and yet wild feeling! His frame was ready, it knew what it wanted now and if only, _if only_ he could just get it to…

Suddenly a new sound came from inside his helm and he blearily noticed a message flash urgently across his HUD from, from Megatron?

_-I don’t know what the frag is going on Optimus but you had better answer me soon or I am leaving. You have five kliks, STARTING NOW!-_

“Wh-what?” Optimus whispered gruffly, uncertain what had led his love to leave such a message on his secure channel when a slither of clarity crept into his processor and he realized what he had been doing!

“NO!” He yelped, ripping his frame back as he stumbled back in embarrassment, immediately slamming into the center counter and sending all of his freshly cleaned and organized cubes spilling all over the floor.

He stepped on a few, as he reeled backwards crushing some as well as breaking others before he finally landed hard on his aft just outside of the fueling area.

“Arrrrh…” He groaned, his servos rubbing at his back struts before another urgent message came through to him. “Uhhhh… Frag all of this!” Optimus grated out.

Between the heat raging along his dripping thighs, the pain up his back, the beeping in his helm he felt whatever control he had had during most the day begin to crumble and panic was beginning to take its place. **_No, no don’t panic! You can handle this! Just one step at a time! Answer the c-call, then clean the mess then… Then…_**

He whimpered, his shaking servo going between his legs as he forced his valve cover closed and opened his comm link. **_Just calm down, you are fine! Ratchet said it can be scary, for everyone! You, you are fine! You are…_**

A crackle of static almost immediately came through followed by the very angry and slightly nervous sound of his mate’s voice.

**:WHAT THE FRAG MECH! I have been hailing you for damn near ten kliks! _You_ made me come to work! _You_ insisted everything would be fine and then when I try and check on you I get NOTHING!?:**

Optimus whimpered, curling into a ball on the floor as Megatron’s fury went right to his already hammering spark.   **:Please Megatron, no more yelling…:** He begged, his frame’s heat growing painful and fans whirling as they tried desperately to ease the high temperatures.

There was a pause on the other end of the line before Megatron’s voice returned, this time far calmer yet it still held worry. **:I, I am sorry. Are you alright?:**

 **:W-wave… Lost track, didn’t notice… S-sorry.:** Optimus answered as he moaned and got himself to his shaking servos and knees.

 **:A wave? Are, are you alright!? Are you taking care of it Optimus? You are taking care of it right?:** Megatron asked, his voice stern.

The Prime growled in frustration, his optics scanning over the complete mess he had made not only of the energon cooler but all of the cubes he had stacked so neatly. **:I… I will. I knocked some cubes… Need to clean…:**

**:NEED TO CLEAN!? Are you daft mech!? You ignore this and it will just get worse!:**

Optimus placed his feverish helm on the floor and focused on venting. He could understand Megatron’s ire, he understood it hurt to not be here, not be able to help but his anger was only leading Optimus to become even more aware and embarrassed by his lack of control.

 **:I KNOW! You think I don’t know that! I was just humping the damn cooler MEGATRON! I know what THIS DOES! I JUST… I just… Want it to s-stop but it DOESN’T! It d-doesn’t s-stop…:** He keened weakly, tears filling his optics as he pushed himself weakly to his pedes and stumbled over to his mess.

There was silence on the other line for a bit, too long it seemed, and Optimus wondered if maybe he spoke too harshly to the silver mech and was just about to apologize when the crackle sounded again.

**:I know, Optimus. I am sorry, I just don’t like not being able to help and, and you shut me out! Please don’t shut me out! We are together, we are one and, and even if I can’t be there with you maybe I can help you from here.:**

Optimus chuckled sadly his bond opening with a tad bit of guilt. He hadn’t even remembered he had shut Megatron out, more or less in case something exactly like _this_ happened, funny how he could never leave that mech out of anything, not for too long.

**:I love you Megatron, but I don’t think you can help me more than just being aware enough to call. I do appreciate the…:**

**:You underestimate me love.:** Megatron interrupted, his voice sly and knowing.

Optimus shook his helm. : **Megatron how…:**

**:First, take a cool shower, you must be overheated yes? You need to cool down first, my shuttle just arrived but keep the comm open the whole time, I have an idea.:**

**………………………………..**

Megatron smiled as his processor whirled with his plan and he walked back to the landing dock. He might not be there to help Optimus, and now that the other mech’s side of the bond was opened he knew exactly his mate was _struggling_. He half wanted to tear into the mech for keeping silent about it all but he also didn’t want to worry and stress Optimus out more than he already was. **_Maybe later tonight I can punish him for that, but for now…_**

 **:Megatron I really don’t know what you could do.:** Optimus’s voice rang in his helm and the former warlord growled.

 **:Honestly Optimus! Just stop over thinking and do as you _are told_!: **He sent, enjoying the submissive whimper he heard come from the other side of the line. If the only way Optimus was going to listen to him was through force Megatron was more than happy to oblige the mech.

Now that Optimus’s comm was online entirely _he_ could hear everything the mech was doing or what was going on around _him_ while Optimus would only hear what Megatron selectively sent, like a normal communication. He wanted to be sure Optimus would listen to his advice as well as keep whatever Megatron needed to say to the irritating _former_ nobles out of what Optimus received.

He smiled wider as the sound of the wash came over his radio. **:Good boy.:** He said approvingly as he moved up to the receiving line, standing next to Seaspray with a forced sigh. **_And it begins, well… At least I have Optimus’s plight to keep me entertained._**

He heard Optimus gasp on the other line, his concern for the mech lasting only a moment as his mate then moaned. **:S-sorry, it’s c-cold…:**

Megatron chuckled quietly pulling Seaspray’s attention to him. “You look oddly pleased, considering everything.” The little mech chided.

Megatron shrugged, “Merely excited about creating an exceptionally uncomfortable environment for these arrogant fraggers.”

Seaspray laughed. “I gotta admit, I do like watching you work. It is crazy how entitled they can still feel even after eons of being lost out in space.”

“Once an asshole, always an asshole.” Megatron muttered and the little mech laughed harder.

“Ohhh, please don’t start calling them Sir and Lady Asshole again! I nearly fried my processor last time by trying to stay silent through it all.”

Megatron smirked. “Serves them right for being ignorant, think they ever caught on about what it actually meant?”

Seaspray scoffed, “Frag yes! There are enough bots returning from Earth here, or at least that know of Earth and its languages because you and the Prime came from there. I am _sure_ they know now.”

Megatron pretended to frown thoughtfully. “At yet none have come to me to complain, hmmm wonder why.”

“Gee, I wonder.” The smaller mech said with an optic roll. “I can only imagine it them going to the front desk bravely declaring they had a complaint against Megatron, mate of the Prime, former leader of the Decepticons, and now Cybertron’s head of security… Yeah, I dunno why either.”

“They have, only you don’t usually have to deal with it, my department does.”

Both Seaspray and Megatron peered over to find Starscream walking over to them.

“Ahhh, Starscream. I thought you would be held up for a few more breems.” Megatron remarked, aware of the sound of the wash coming from his radio, smiling as Optimus moaned slightly in the background.

“Well, I still have some more meetings but Sentinel had a helm ache and complained he needed some time off.” Starscream said wearily as he moved to stand on the other side of Megatron. “Fragger knows the Council isn’t going to give him what he wants and he is just stalling for time.”

“Damn politicians.” Seaspray joked as he shook his fist in the air, and Megatron chuckled with the mech as Starscream looked at them both flatly.

“Yes, well we do not all enjoy the glory of being a bonified shuttle greeter.” The seeker chided back and Megatron scoffed at him.

“Hey, this is only one portion of my job thank you very much, one I abhor with every crackle of my spark.” He muttered as the shuttle landed in its docking area and with a hiss the doors began to open.

“Here comes the fun.” Seaspray whispered yet his faceplates held a brilliant and welcoming smile.

Megatron groaned, pulling out the data pad that held information on all of those aboard as he and the other two mechs walked over to the ramp that was now extending from the ship.

“Looks like a load of pompous afts if I have ever seen one,” Starscream grumbled and Megatron snorted at the comment.

“Oh just wait, Starscream. I swear their air of entitlement is so thick it has flavors.” Megatron said through his laughter when he heard the sound of the wash shut off on the other line and he mutely sent a message to Optimus. **:All cooled down now love?:**

Optimus was venting rather raggedly over his speaker. **:Yes, but still so, so _hot_. I truly h-hate this Megatron.:**

 **:Don’t worry love, I have a plan.:** Megatron answered as he watched the first irate passengers begin to unload. **:I want you to go to the energon cooler and grab that large bottle of high-grade and then return to the wash room.:**

 **:What!? Megatron, unnn… The last thing I need is to drink and become less in control of, uhh, my-myself!:** Optimus exclaimed, his voice gruff and heavy with need.

Megatron rolled his optics. **:Trust me love, please?:**

Optimus moaned, **:V-very well…:** He relented and Megatron smiled as the terrified passengers walked hesitantly down to him.

 ** _Ohhh, I should do this more often during arrivals._** He thought slyly, laughing on the inside as he cleared his vocalizer and at least three of the arriving bots jumped at the sound. **_This is going to be fun…_**

**_……………._ **

Optimus, for his part, was having _no_ fun. The cold shower had helped get his core temperature down but the pain in his lower chassis was maddening and as he made it to the fueling center he whimpered as he spied the drying lubricant that was still on the corner of the fridge.

 ** _I will, unnn… Will deal with that later…_** He thought as he shakily pulled the door open and grabbed the cylindrical bottle of high-grade and slammed the door shut again.

He limped back to the washroom, his frame hunched over as every time his legs moved waves of pleasure rippled up his chassis. ** _Arrgh, I hope Megatron’s idea works._**

He had no idea what his mate was conjuring up but if it could help with his heat he would try anything at this point. “I, I am in the wash room.” He sent, his voice crackling with static and he felt his spark pulse worriedly, he didn’t want to lose the ability to speak.

 **:Good boy. Now, you know that lager reflective glass we have? I want you to set up a towel on the floor and sit in front of it.:** Megatron answered and Optimus keened.

**_More work? When will he get to the fixing part?_ **

He stumbled to the closet in the room, blindly grabbing whatever mesh he could find before throwing it on the floor in front of the mirror and falling heavily upon them. He grunted as he leaned against the wall, his helm hanging low between his shoulders as he vented and tried to keep control.

“Ok, on… On floor.” He gasped, placing the canter of high-grade down beside him.

 **:Hmmm, you don’t sound nearly as interested as I thought you would be love.:** Megatron said thoughtfully. **:Have you not looked at yourself yet?:**

Optimus groaned as he lifted his helm, his optics narrowing in confusion as to what Megatron wanted him to see when he froze at the scene in the mirror. Like before he found his frame dripping from his wash, his faceplates a bright shade of blue, his optics burning and hungry looking as he stared at himself.

Megatron’s voice chuckled in his audial and Optimus realized he had been moaning. **:I take that as approval, love? Frag I can only imagine what you look like right now Optimus. Open your legs wide for me.:**

Optimus whimpered as he did what he was told, spreading his legs wide and his optics immediately fell to his leaking panels. Lubricant was smeared all over the inside of his thighs, the thick liquid dripping from his seams and soaking into the cloth below. **_I just washed and am already this wet!?_**

 **:Are your panels open?:** Megatron asked huskily and Optimus unconsciously lifted his hips at the sound.

Optimus grunted, sending the command and with a pair of _sheeeks_ both opened instantly. His thick pulsing spike popped up eagerly, him shivering as its sensitive nodes were brushed by the cool air in the room.

He heard Megatron groan over the radio. **:Ohhh, frag! This is harder to do than I thought.:** Megatron moaned through his audial. **:Send me a still love.:**

Optimus squeaked a bit in embarrassment, his blush growing at the lewd request. “M-Megatron, you, unnn, you are at work!” He vented as his servo wrapped around his spike and he began to stroke it slowly.

 **:Send me an image, _Pet_.: **Megatron demanded his voice low and serious and Optimus whined heatedly at the degrading title. He loved when Megatron called him Pet.

…………….

Megatron growled at Optimus’s defiance of his request, scaring the horde in front of him and he smiled apologetically at them before he continued his tally.

A beep sounded in his helm and he had to bite his lower derma as the image file of Optimus opened. **_Ohhh, frag it all…_** He scanned over the image greedily, tracing along Optimus’s long stretched out legs, to his valve and plump anterior node, up along his rigid spike that had Optimus’s servo wrapped around it, all the way up to Optimus’s drooling intake.

 ** _What the frag am I doing at work!?_** His spike pressurized behind its panel, his valve beginning to leak as he shifted uncomfortably from one pede to the next.

“Megatron, this mech says he is missing luggage.” Seaspray called to him and Megatron had to stop himself from ripping the fragger’s helm off.

“Ahem…” He cleared his vocalizer and closed the file. “Tell him to, to take it up with the front desk.” The silver mech muttered and the little mech looked at him in concern.

“You alright Megs? You look a little flushed.” Seaspray asked as he handed another data stick to one of the passengers.

 “Oh I am just fine mech.” Megatron said with a smirk. “Just fine, NEXT!”

Starscream scowled at his old leader suspiciously, he knew that look he knew it very well. It was the look Megatron always wore when he was up to no good. His frown deepened as Megatron again cleared his vocalizer and waved his next victim forwards. **_What is he up too?_**

**_………………_ **

**:Very good, Pet.:** Megatron sent Optimus and the smaller mech whimpered at the approval, his servo moving faster as he stroked himself.

“M-Megatron, I… I am so h-hot.” He lamented, his other servo going lower to rub at his anterior node when Megatron sent his next command.

**:Grab the bottle love and take a swig. I think you may need to relax for this next part.:**

Optimus was hardly lucid now and merely hung to Megatron’s instructions to lead him. He gasped at how cold the metal canister was against his servo and promptly opened it and took a long swig before coughing. The liquid was cold but the high-grade burned, the two sensations swirling and coiling together as the energon made its way down to his tanks.

 **:There you are love. Just relax.:** Megatron said gently and Optimus vented out as he leaned his helm back and let the high-grade work through his systems.

 **:There you go.:** Megatron said with a chuckle, hearing Optimus sigh over the comm. **:Nice and relaxed love?:**

Optimus whimpered. “Y-Yes but, but h-hot.” He complained and Megatron hummed in agreement.

**:I know, my Pet and I know how to help it. I want you take the bottle and press it against your valve.:**

Optimus’s optics bulged, his servo holding the bottle shaking as he stared at it uncertainly. Was he really going to…

 **: _Now_ Pet.: **Megatron demanded of him and he could hardly vent as his servo pulled the bottle closer to him.

Megatron waited impatiently on his end, his optics hardly scanning over the data pad as only ragged vents were heard on Optimus’s line when suddenly a gasp sounded and he smiled.

Optimus had just barely touched the metal to himself and icy pain as well as glorious relief burned through his frame just from that slight touch. He keened, still shocked that he was pressing something like this against his…

 **:Good boy now, I want you to tilt it so the fat end is lined up with your valve entrance.:** Megatron instructed, more than aware of how Starscream was looking at him suspiciously and he merely smiled at the mech.

Optimus gasped, a modicum of lucidity coming back to him as he realized what Megatron was asking of him! **_He… He wants me to…_**

**:PET!:**

Optimus whimpered fearfully, his servo trembling as it held the neck of the bottle and slowly, feverously began to push it against his valve’s entrance…

“ARRRRRRRRRGH FRAAAAG!” He screamed as he instantly climaxed and white light filled his optics.

…………………………

Megatron almost overloaded right there with his mate, as it was his legs buckled a bit from under him and Starscream ran forwards as if to catch him but the silver mech brushed him away. “I, I am alright.” He panted out gruffly, his spike and valve aching terribly under his panels and once again was happy Ratchet’s programing was something he manually had to unlock.

Starscream scowled at him. “Megatron, just what the frag is going…”

“I need a klik!” Megatron grated out to Seaspray, not even waiting for the smaller mech to answer as he thrust his datapad into his servos and stiffly walked away.

“What the frag…” Starscream muttered and Seaspray merely shrugged.

“Who knows, with Optimus being in he…” The small mech stopped himself his optics widening as he tried to recover from his slip up. “Um with _him_ being in _his_ _home_ it could be a family thing… Or, or something.” He mumbled, peeking meekly up at the seeker to see if his lie worked but Starscream was no fool.

“Indeed.” Was all the silver mech said as he spun and began to follow Megatron’s odd retreat and Seaspray cursed himself inwardly.

**_Ahhh, frag… Sorry Megs._ **

**_……………._ **

Megatron walked further down the platform, his spark racing and frame so fucking hot as he found a little shadowy alley and ran inside. “Uhhhhh FRAG!” He moaned, opening his spike panel and quickly fisting it.

 **:It… It is i-inside.:** Optimus’s weak voice called to him from the other line and Megatron growled as he rubbed himself hard.

 **:Good boy, now push it in _slowly,_ as far as you can.: **Megatron instructed, one of his servos going to the wall in front of him for support as his hips moved forwards and began jerking himself off.

 **:Aaaahhhhhhh…:** Optimus’s strangled voice came over the line, the smaller mech hissing as his inner protoform and calipers stretched around the bottle and Megatron found himself craving his love more than ever.

 **:I-it’s i-in all, uhhhhh… All the w-way.:** His mate’s voice was so filled with static and need Megatron nearly said fuck it and left work but he forced himself ignore his wants as he thought of Optimus’s wish for him to remain at work. **_Fragger will owe me big time for sending me to work…_**

 **:Let yourself relax and adjust for a moment, Pet.:** Megatron said, leaning his helm against the cool wall as he panted in his little dark alley. He slowly stroked his shaft, his hips moving back and forth as he fucked his servo damning every god there was that he wasn’t home right now.

 ** _This is fragging wrong! I should be inside of him right now, not some fragging bottle! Well…_** He smirked as he pictured watching what Optimus was doing. **_Well, at least I  should be allowed to watch! Hmmm…_**

**_…………………_ **

Optimus’s helm had fallen back, his blush nearly glowing for how embarrassed he was. He couldn’t believe what was inside of him right now, that he had let himself be talked into this and he almost was about to pull the accursed thing out when he lowered his helm, spying his reflection in the mirror and a ragged moaned ripped from him.

His valve was stretched wonderfully around the bottle, and it was almost suckling at the smooth invader every time he tightened the gears inside him. Lubricant pearled out from under his throbbing anterior node all along his soft lips before dripping down to the towels below…

He had never seen his valve be stretched like this, but he had seen Megatron’s and it was surprising how different their interface arrays were. Where Megatron’s was more angular and black and silver with beautiful purple bio lights his was blockier, a dark blue color, with light blue bio lights. To see himself so exposed like this was something he had never even considered and… And it was oddly alluring.

 **:How does it feel, Pet?:** Megatron’s voice filled his helm and Optimus groaned.

“C-cold… Nnnn, nnnn th-thiiiick…” Optimus whimpered back to him, his servo shaking as it held the neck of the bottle still.

A long growl answered him. : **Arrrrrrgh, frag it! Alright, I want you to start a recording, Pet:**

Optimus’s blush deepened. “M-Megatron…” He complained only to receive a snarl in response.

**:If I can’t be there to see it you will at least record it for me, _PET_. Otherwise I am leaving right now, _understood!?_ :**

“Yes…” He replied meekly as he opened a file and began recording himself.

 **:Yes _what_ , Pet?: **Megatron asked huskily and Optimus keened, his hips rising off the floor.

“Yessss, _Master!_ ” He cried wantonly and a chuckle sounded in his helm.

**:Good boy now, _fuck_ yourself.:**

Optimus vented in deeply, his trembling servo tightening around the bottle before he began to pull it out of him. “Uhhhhhhhuhhhh…” A broken static filled moan escaped him as he watched the now glistening cylinder slip out of him, wet squelches following every inch.

 **:Uhhh fraaaaag! I can hear it! Ohhh, p-push it back in!:** Megatron begged him and Optimus whined as he followed his Master’s orders.

Slurping filled his audials then as he pushed the shaft back inside, its cool surface rubbing against his inner node clusters wonderfully and Optimus couldn’t help but thank his mate internally for the idea. Not only was it blessedly cool but thick, and long, and…

His servo began to move faster, the bottle squelching with each thrust and when he looked into the mirror a tattered cry came from his lips. “Unnnnnuhhhh! M-Master… UHHHH!”

**:Uhhh, do you like that Pet? Do you like watching as you fuck your valve with a bottle? Like some needy _whore_!?:**

“UHHHHH, GODS! Yes, YES _MASTER_!” Optimus shouted to the empty room, his optics flickering as he increased his thrusts, the blunt object slamming against the entrance to his gestation chamber wildly now. “UNNNNNUHHHHGH! I, I want to…. PLEEEASE!?”

**:Not yet! You can’t overload yet, Pet! Keep going! Uhhh FUCK! I can hear it all! OHhhh… I am rubbing myself to this right now Pet! You are making your Master very happy!:**

Optimus could hardly think now, so lost in his heat and need that he didn’t care what the frag he was doing just as long as it felt good! He opened his legs wider, his intake hanging open and drool coming from it as he watched himself lustfully.

“Ma-Master… H-Hot… Wanna f-finish… Wanna o-overload…” He begged the air filled with nothing but lewd squishy wet sounds and loan ragged moans.

**:Grab your spike Pet! Stroke it in time with the bottle!:**

“ARRRRRRR, FRAAAAG!” Optimus screamed as he followed his Master’s orders, both of his servos flying as pleasure tore through his lower chassis and energy crackled along his frame in bright blue sparks. “Pllllleeeease!? PLEASE MAAAASTER!?”

Lubricant was splashing out with every thrust of the bottle, glittering in the lights above and his back was slamming against the wall as he moved, his legs jerking uncontrollably… He needed to overload!

A deep laugh filled his helm. **:Just a little more, I… I am almost… Unnnn frag! Just a little MORE!:**

A sob escaped the Prime, his helm flying back and hitting the wall as he tried to gain some control. “UHHHHHGHHHH! MASSSTER!”

**:Just a little, UHHHHH OPTIMUS! OF FRAAAAG, ALRIGHT COME FOR ME _PET_!:**

The _moment_ Megatron gave him permission Optimus bellowed. “MAAAASSSSTER, UUUUNNNNHHH!!”

His hips lifted high off the ground, his valve tightening around the bottle so fiercely he was nervous he would crush it inside of him and his spike exploded with load after _load_ of transfluid. The thick sticky liquid squirt all over the front of his chassis, his faceplates, into his hanging intake, the wall behind him, EVERYWHERE!

F _inally_ after what seemed like far too many kliks the flow of liquid ebbed and he collapsed back to the floor, the loud clang of metal on metal echoing through the wash room being the last thing he heard before instantly succumbing to a peaceful and well deserved recharge.

…………………….

Starscream had followed Megatron slowly, having to stop now and then as others greeted him but he had finally made it to the alley he had seen the larger mech disappeared into, the thin seeker frowning as he tried to find his old Lord and when he did his legs damn near collapsed under him!

There Megatron was right out in the open, well mostly, his claws on one servo dug deep into the wall before him, his back arched, chest shinning in the suns’ light, intake hanging open as he panted wildly all the while jerking himself off like a mad mech…

Starscream’s servos flew to his intake muffling the whimper that just started to escape him as his processor reeled, what should he do now!? Could he just turn around and pretend he hadn’t seen anything, if he moved would that draw Megatron’s attention to him, if he was caught would Megatron be pissed!? WHAT SHOULD HE DO!?

He opted to slowly back away, his optics never leaving Megatron’s frame as he moved and part of him wanted to blame his reluctance to pull them away was to make sure Megatron didn’t see him but if he was honest with himself… He didn’t _want_ to look away.

He had known Megatron for thousands of vorns and seen all states of this mech from happy, to raging, and even sad but this… This open, feverish, savage, wanting, so lost in bliss he didn’t give a frag that he was outside while he fucked his own servo… Never. Never had he seen this lack of control and frag if it wasn’t…

“Arrrrgh, Fuuuuuuck!” A broken and forcibly muted cry came from Megatron suddenly, the mech snarling like a wild beast as his frame stiffened and he overloaded _hard_!

Starscream gaped, his optics wide as the mech’s spike enlarged to almost unreal measurements just before its sparkling nectar began to erupt from it, spraying the wall and ground below with the former Decepticon’s juices. **_Holy frag…_**

Megatron slumped then, his massive frame crashing against the wall as he heaved for vents and his legs shook under him.

 ** _Frag, frag, frag! Just go! Go before he turns around!_** Starscream yelled at himself over and over as he slowly began to walk away but he was so fixated on Megatron’s frame he tripped over his own pedes and with a _resounding_ crash landed painfully on the path below.

……………………

Megatron  vented out, basking in the after climax haze before checking in on Optimus’s signal and was pleased as he was greeted with the peaceful hum of recharge from his mate.

 ** _There you go love, see… Don’t underestimate Lord Megatron._** He thought proudly, happy he could help ease his love’s pain even from here when a rattling _CLANG_ sounded and he spun, falling to battle stance instantly, not even bothering to hide his spike away when he spied a little silver mech staring up at him in horror and he smiled.

 ** _Well, what do you know…_** He mused to himself as he began to walk over to Starscream, the seeker yelping as he tried to scramble back and he paused in his pursuit.

“Starscream?” He asked gently, uncertain if the mech were disgusted by what he had seen or was running for another reason yet, as the smaller mech’s optics never left his spike he chuckled happily.

 ** _Ahh… That is encouraging._** He thought as he smirked down at the seeker. “Like what you see mech?” He asked huskily, finally pulling Starscream’s optics from his member and he delighted in the blush that crossed the mech’s faceplates.

“Uhhhh…” A weird static filled sound tore itself from Starscream’s vocalizer as he peered into Megatron’s smirking faceplates. **_He isn’t going to kill me?_**

The smaller mech’s surprise continued to grow as Megatron crouched before him, his flaccid spike just hanging out there proudly when Megatron chuckled at him. “Actually, I am happy you found me in such a way, and _hopefully_ approve because _this_ is the actually reason I wanted to talk to you.”

Starscream scowled at him incredulously. “ _Wh-what_?” He stuttered out and Megatron’s deep laughter rang over them once more.

“You see, I need your help on a… A more _personal_ level and it concerns Optimus annnnd maybe Ratchet, if we are lucky enough… Interested?” Megatron asked his optics flashing suggestively.

 ** _Personal… With Ratchet and, and the P-PRIME!? Is he asking me for… To… Holy Primus!_** Starscream blinked at his old leader, his optics going from the mech’s hungry optics to his dripping spike. “Ummm… What do you have in mind, my Lord?” He asked slyly as a bit of heat bloomed in his lower chassis, his curiosity in the odd request growing as Megatron’s engine revved above him.

“Oh Starscream…” Megatron groaned as he finally tucked his spike away and stood, helping his former first in command to his pedes as he grinned wickedly at the mech. “So many, _many_ things.”


	6. Just the Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I have never written a foursome before and WOW it is complicated! Well, if you want to do it right and have feelings and connections between them all...  
> Considering what I have written, and rewritten over and over, I may even add an "Extras" chapter for all the scenarios I wrote before now. So, SOOO MANY...  
> Ok, this is part one of the 4 musketeers. I, I wanted the foursome to be real, to be tangible and... And It will take two chapters to become so..  
> SO, enjoy part one and sorry for errors!

Ratchet groaned, his servo rubbing at his aching neck cables as he walked down one of the long halls of the medical building and checked his chronometer. **_Arrgh, it has been a long day…_**

He peered up as one of the new interns called to him. The mech’s name was beyond Ratchet at the moment and he sort of felt bad for it as the smaller mech handed him his datapad with all of his patient’s information on it.

  ** _Ahh frag… Where’d he get this?_** He grumbled a thank you in response to the intern as he walked figuring he was so tired he had forgotten the damn thing in his last exam room and he almost cursed his long night with Optimus and Megatron for his weary state but… But the moment he thought of the two titans lying between his legs eagerly sliding their glossas over his spike as they moaned and kissed and…

“Ratchet Sir, are you alright?” The intern asked worriedly and Ratchet had to shake his helm to refocus, a bright blush coming across his faceplates as he cleared his vocalizer.

“Ehh? What?” He asked, straightening as he stomped down the hall, the shorter mech rushing after him. “Umm I was wondering if you are alright Sir.”

“Fine, fine.” Ratchet muttered irritably before pushing the break room’s door open and walking over to his locker.

The little mech frowned at his doctor. “Ummm, you just look a little pale Sir.”

Ratchet snorted. “I had a double yesterday and was here just as the suns rose today, mech. It happens.” He grumbled before pulling out one of the chairs around one of the small round tables set about the room and falling into it heavily. **_Arrrgh frag this…_**

The door to the breakroom opened once more and an oddly cheery looking Knockout walked in, laughing at some joke he had heard and Ratchet groaned at the sound of it. **_How can he be so fragging happy all the time?_**

His intern blushed as Knockout sauntered through the room. “H-Hello Knockout, uhh Sir.” He said shyly and Ratchet rolled his optics as the red medic peered over his shoulder at the little mech and flashed a brilliant smile at him. **_Must the fragger always look like he just stepped out of a fashion show… Honestly…_**

“Hey Axel, how’s the internship going?”

 ** _Ahhh Axel!_** Ratchet thought in relief but he immediately scoffed inwardly as his intern lit up light a firecracker.

“Oh, really good Sir! Or…” He glanced over at Ratchet timidly and yelping as the older mech grunted at him. “I think it is?”

Knockout chuckled as he grabbed a small cube of energon and irritatingly pulled a chair from Ratchet’s table before sitting down.  **_Arrrgh, can’t I be exhausted in peace…_**

It was not to be thought as Axel quickly planted himself down next to Knockout a sigh coming from him as he dreamily stared at the red medic.

“Hey Ratchet, you look like slag.” Knockout said and Ratchet growled.

“Well you work as much as I do and see how you look!” He snapped at the red mech, his intern whimpering under his ire but Knockout merely laughed.

“Grumpy as ever, ehhh mech? You know, maybe you need some time off? Just because you are head medic doesn’t mean you don’t need a break.” Knockout suggested and Ratchet sighed, his helm falling to the table with a thud.

“I… I am sorry Knockout.” He said honestly as a long yawn pulled from his aching frame. “Just… Not much recharge.” He mumbled as his optics began to shutter closed.

Knockout chuckled. “You know what you really need…” He said as he leaned closer to the other medic and whispered. “ _A good frag_.”

Ratchet’s helm was up in an instant, his intern nearly falling out of his chair as the older mech stared in horrified shock at Knockout. “ _WHAT!?_ What do you mean!?”

Knockout blinked at the older mech, scanning over the instant blush and wide optics before he whistled and sat back in his chair with a smug look. “Ohhhh, and here I thought you were too stressed and couldn’t recharge.” He cooed as Ratchet’s faceplates fell to a scowl. “Heeeey, no judging here, I say good for _you_! About time you let go.”

Ratchet glowered at the other medic. “Knockout…” He warned poor Axel nearly hyperventilating with the dark tone of his voice but Knockout just laughed harder.

“WHAT!? Like I said,” He winked then. “Bout time, but who is the lucky bot?”

Again Ratchet’s faceplates burned with embarrassment. “None of your business!” He grumbled, turning his helm away and Knockout whined.

“Ohhh, come on! I won’t tell! Axel won’t either, will you kid?” He asked the pale intern but the mech just stared at his pedes.

Ratchet grumbled, glaring at the ever playful former Decepticon. “Really not the place to discuss this slag.” He muttered in frustration when his radio beeped at him suddenly and he groaned. “Arrrgh frag! What nooow… Wait, Megatron?”

Knockout’s optics widened, each flashing in surprise as Ratchet rose from his seat. “Megatron!? What could _he_ possibly want with _you_ I wonder?” The medic asked but Ratchet merely scowled at him before walking over to corner of the room to hopefully speak privately with the former warlord.

“Megatron? What is it? Is Optimus alright?” He asked quietly once he answered the comm, more than aware that even though Knockout’s helm was turned away he was listening to every word.

His radio crackled a bit before the deep voice of Megatron filled his audial and a shiver came over him as he remembered all of the luscious sounds he had pulled from that vocalizer last nigh…

 **:Hello Ratchet, am I interrupting anything?:** Megatron asked and Ratchet found himself amazed that it actually sounded like the mech was worried about doing so.

“No, you caught me on a break. Is, is everything alright?” He asked, peering over his shoulder just to see Knockout whistle nonchalantly and turn away. **_Nosey fragger…_**

 **:Actually I am uncertain. You see, I haven’t heard from Optimus since early afternoon when we…:** There was a pause and a crackle of static. **:Well, I had called him in the middle of a wave and helped him, ummm _address_ it and he fell to recharge after but since then, nothing.:**

Ratchet frowned. “Doesn’t sound serious.” He started as he ran through a few medical files linked to heat cycles. “Given the strength of his, uhhh _condition,_ ” He said carefully as he glared at the back of Knockout’s helm. “Anyways yeah, given the strength need for recharge would come more regularly I imagine.”

Megatron stayed silent for a moment. **:Well, I can understand that but our bond is rather erratic right now and yet dull… I think he might be starting a wave while in recharge and if he wakes up during it like he did last night…:** Ratchet heard Megatron vent angrily over the comm. **:Both Starscream and I are stuck here for a little while longer and I am terrified if he wakes in that level of a wave and panics again and he is all alone… I, I am worried for him, Ratchet.:**

Ratchet thought back to when Optimus had awoken last night the poor mech was terrified and couldn’t speak and that was when he had two bots to help him…

“Frag,” He muttered, rubbing the back of his helm as he tried to find a way to help. “Megatron I am stuck here unless I have a _legitimate_ excuse to leave.” He said mournfully, his processor reeling.

 **:Well, I figured that but considering you are a medic, and this could be considered a medical emergency…:** Megatron said suggestively and a small noise of surprise came from Ratchet instantly pulling Knockout’s attention to him.

Ratchet growled at the smiling red mech his frame tucking deeper into his corner as he answered gruffly. “M-Megatron… I don’t think you understand. I would have to mark _why_ it is an emergency. I would have to _log_ it!” He hissed, his face burning so hot he was sure he could fry energon on it.

Again there was a period of silence and it only helped increase Ratchet’s awkwardness and Knockout’s interest but finally Megatron’s voice crackled through and it held confusion.

 **:Yes, again I figured it would need to be but, isn’t what you do with other patients?:** He asked, apparently _oblivious_ to why Ratchet was so uncomfortable with the request.

“Well I… I mean… Yes, I do but…” Ratchet stammered hating how Knockout was snickering behind him.

 **:Sooo… Why is it so different with Optimus then?:** Megatron asked and Ratchet groaned.

“Well, it isn’t, not really but… Wait, did you say Starscream!?” His voice rose to a shrill broken sound and he heard Knockout hoot out from behind him.

 **:Yes, I did. Is that a problem?:** Megatron asked his voice sounding very deep and far too husky for a normal call to the doctor and Ratchet rubbed his faceplates hard.

“Uhhh… I… Oh frag it, FINE! I will be there in a couple of kliks!” He grated out, Knockout whistling as he did so.

Megatron laughed on the other side of the line. **:You have my thanks Ratchet. I will make it up to you later doctor, I promise.:**

“Huuuu…” Was all Ratchet said as he quickly cut the call off and spun on Knockout. “NOT A WORD!” He warned as he stomped through the breakroom over to his locker and began to grab his things.

“Uhh, Sir are… Are you leaving?” His intern asked, a slight sliver of hope bleeding through his tone and Ratchet growled.

“Yes I have… I have an _emergency_ to deal with.” Ratchet spat as he waved his servo at the positively beaming Knockout. “He can take over you for now.”

Knockout’s engine rumbled. “Oh don’t worry you little helm over anything _here_ Ratchet, you just focus on your patient…” He said playfully and Ratchet glared at him. “Or should I say _patients_ …”

“NOT ANOTHER WORD!” Ratchet snapped as he slammed his locker shut and moved to the door and threw it open only to growl as Knockout called to him one last time. “Arrrgh what mech!?” He asked brusquely but when he turned he was surprised to find the red mech looking at him with a clouded look in his optics.

“Well, I… I was just gonna say of you ever need some help with, well _anything_ , lemme know.” Knockout offered slowly a light blush coming over his own faceplates as he smiled up at Ratchet and the medic nearly fell over.

“Uhhh… Huh.” Ratchet answered dumbly, swallowing hard for how the mech was looking at him before he turned and started to walk down the hall in a numb state and Knockout called out to him again.

“Logs are to the left, handsome.”

Ratchet froze, peering up as he realized he had been headed the wrong way and he raised his helm to the ceiling in frustration. **_Primus help me…_**

“Yeah, yeah… Thanks.” He muttered as he passed by the doorway once more, pointedly staring at the floor as Knockout’s laughter followed him.

  ** _Arrrgh frag it all…_** He thought wearily but he couldn’t deny the heat that had been blooming in his lower chassis since Megatron called him and a small smile lifted on his faceplates as he made his way to the emergency logs. **_Pffft, this is a perfectly normal procedure and… And just because it involves the Prime doesn’t change a fragging thing, right?_**

He walked up to the log, writing what he needed to and a brief description that indicated heat cycle treatment but when he got the patient’s designation he froze and suddenly realized something…

He wasn’t so nervous about it all because of _him_ , in fact he was rather excited by the prospect and Knockout offering his service just added to his curiosity about all of this but, what he was really worried for was Optimus. The mech was so embarrassed by the whole thing as it was and, and to _log_ that his patient was _the_ Prime…

**_Should I lie then? Arrrgh, no I can’t do that! Not only is it ILLEGAL but if I need to leave again through the week it will just dig that lie in deeper and I could lose my job…_ **

He sighed, his processor reeling for his friend’s private nature but on the other servo not leaving and helping Optimus meant the mech could very well wake in the middle of a wave, he might be doing so right now and he was all alone and his control of the situation would be obsolete and terrifying…

“Frag it,” He muttered as he marked Optimus’s name, figuring he would rather beg for forgiveness then let the mech crumple under blind panic and swiftly made his way out of the building.

  ** _Arrrgh, fragging afternoon traffic!_** He thought as he walked out and found the usual lunch traffic clogging the roadways. **_Damnit, I am coming Optimus just do us all a favor and don’t wake up…_** He prayed to whomever would listen but, as usual…

Life is never fair.

…………………….

“Uhhhhhh…” Optimus came back online in a flash of heat and light, his frame trembling feverishly around him as his system booted up and he opened his hazy optics to find himself… On the floor?

 ** _Wh-what happ… Ohhhhh…_** He curled into himself, the heat in his lower chassis far too potent and powerful and as his legs rubbed together he let out a strangled cry as he overloaded.

“ARRRR*GGGG*HHHH!” He panted, frame jerking wildly as crackles of energy coursed through it. “Unnn, uhhh f-fraaaag…” He whimpered, thankful for the slight release yet the accursed heat immediately returned and a sob of frustration escaped him. **_W-whhyyy!?_**

He rolled to the front of his chassis gasping as something thick suddenly was pushed from his valve, the smooth object teasing every node as it slowly squelched its way out of him just to hear a loud _POP_ and a clatter of metal sounded from between his legs. **_Arrgh, what was…_**

Optimus shakily dragged his frame to his servos and knees moaning as he peered through his limbs to find the glistening bottle of high-grade rolling away from him and a small stream of lubricant dripping from his hips. “Ohh*hh…” He whimpered embarrassingly just for his vents to catch as he realized his voice was glitching!

Panic clawed at his spark almost immediately and he scrambled away from his mess just to keen as he noted how filthy he was. He was covered in transfluids from helm to pede as was the floor, the wall, and he tasted something in his…

“OHH*HHHH**HHH!” He moaned louder, his vents ragged and uneven as he fought the storm of panic. **_You, you need to calm DOWN! You are fine! You are! You need to be able to handle this or Megatron will be so upset that you sent him to work… Oh no!_** He immediately checked his bond’s strength and was happy to find he still had it dialed _way_ down so maybe Megatron didn’t feel what he was going through right now.

“Ohh**h*h… *o, n*oo**o…” Optimus whispered, his voice almost completely gone now as he crawled to the shower hoping to cool himself when, there was a knock at the front door!

Optimus’s optics bulged, his aching frame trembling as he willed whomever was at the door away until he considered who it might be. If Megatron had felt his fear maybe he sent help!? Maybe he sent Ratchet!?

Stifling a sob Optimus pushed himself up, grabbing a towel from the floor as he hastily wiped some of the dried transfluid from his frame and hobbled to the door. **_Oh please! Let it be Ratchet! I… I need help! H-help…_**

Once he was clean _enough,_ Optimus made his way to the door. “R**tc**t?” He tried to ask but his vocalizer was so ruined and his heat so overwhelming mostly just static came out. He stumbled back, his vents ragged as he tried to focus on what he was doing, understand _why_ he was standing at the door when another knock sounded and he whimpered at how _loud_ it sounded.

 ** _Whoo… Why… I… Help, help at door… O-Open for h-help…_** His heat addled mind promised him and he stumbled forwards, gasping as his heated frame bumped into the cool surface of the door before his trembling servos found the knob and after a few frustrating tries finally twisted the knob enough to get the door open.

Unfortunately his frame was shaking so terribly that as the door flew open it knocked him back and a strangled cry erupted out of his glitching vocalizer as he fell back, his back slamming against the floor and helm cracking against it as well when a surprised shout filtered through his audials.

“Holy frag! Prime, are you alright!?”

Optimus chirped as he shook his thumping helm, his clouded optics blinking the static away when he found some mech standing over him. It was _some mech_ that wasn’t Ratchet or Megatron at all but held a package of some sort in his arms which he quickly dropped as he ran inside his and Megatron’s apartment and tried to help the Prime rise to a sitting position.

“Holy frag! I, I am so sorry! Are you alright!? I am so sorry for scaring you, I just…” The mech’s words faded away as he stared at Optimus oddly, his optics flickering as if trying to filter through a bit of programming or confusion. “Uhhh… What…” He asked but his voice came out more like a moan as his helm lifted and he sniffed at the air. “F-Frag that… That smells…”

Optimus groaned as he was raised to a sitting position, his frame aching all the more now because of his fall but as the mech pulled him up, he whimpered at his touch his frame tingling under each servo and unconsciously snuggled his helm against the mech’s chestplates.

The delivery mech vented out, not quite understanding what was happening to him, or how he had gotten here, or why this bot was nuzzling into him but frag it ALL if he really cared! He groaned, his frame shivering as the sweet, perfect, _inviting_ scent filled his olfactory systems and went _right_ to his lower chassis…

Optimus chirped in confusion as the bot began to push him back down a possessive growl coming from the mech, one that Optimus, even in his haze of heat took as a threat and growled defensively back. **_Not mate!_**

He didn’t know what was happening but he knew he didn’t know this mech, that he wasn’t his mate nor part of his inner circle and he was not about to be taken by him without a fight!

The Prime shoved the mech’s shoulder hard, his greater strength sending the poor bot flying off of him and tumbling into the small table in the living space before he smashed through it. Optimus followed his turbulent journey, instantly flipping over to his servos and pedes before scrambling over to the mech and jumping on the mech’s stomach plating.

He then pinned him to the ground by his wrists pressing them down above his helm as they lay over the remains of the shattered table and a vicious snarl erupted from his intake as he bared his denta at his opponent. **_Victory!_**

The green mech struggled for just a klik, thrashing under Optimus in a heat fueled frenzy until his frame grew tired, as he was clearly outmatched by the larger mech, and he fell into limp submission with a whimper.

Each were venting raggedly as they remained still for a moment, their fans clicking as they tried desperately to cool their overheated frames. Even though the struggle had been short Optimus’s scent and heat was still greatly affecting them on a natural level neither understood nor expected.

When Optimus’s hazy processor knew the mech understood who was alpha here he eased his hold on the mech’s wrists, bringing his servos to the side of the mech as he knelt over him. He was about to move off when the smaller mech whined and lifted his hips up, sliding his interface panels over Optimus’s overheated ones eagerly.

“A*RRR*GH!” A broken moan tore from Optimus, his helm flying back as pleasure rippled through his lower chassis, and he delighted in the inviting gesture and yet something seemed off about all of this. This mech smelt wrong, felt wrong but… But his frame was so hot he couldn’t think straight!

He, he could find relief here and, and the mech was willing and ready...

The bot under him whimpered once more, his hips rubbing against Optimus more insistently and with each pass, with each wonderful scrape promising release from his wretched heat, promising to ease the pain that filled his lower chassis Optimus suddenly couldn’t remember _why_ he was hesitating. **_M-mate?_**

He lowered his helm, sniffing at the mech’s torso and rubbing his helm against him when a purr of approval rumbled in his throat as hidden gears whirled open inside of the green bot, he had just opened his gestation chamber!   ** _Breed! Wants to breed! Must be m-mate!_**

Optimus’s heat addled processor cheered.

 _Finally_ he had found a mech that wanted to breed with him…

……………….

(Just before Optimus Woke)

Megatron stood on the outskirts of the docking bay, his shoulders slumped with exhaustion after dealing with not only arrogant bots but Optimus’s heat … **_I am fragging exhausted._**

He rubbed at his chest plates a bit, that same flurry of heat and excitement just barely coming through, Optimus apparently still had a tight hold on his side of the bond, but at least it was open enough that he knew to contact Ratchet.

Thinking of Ratchet and Optimus warm and comfy at home made his spark ache, but his jealousy really only came from not being able to be there himself. He could only imagine how Ratchet would help ease his mate’s heat, would he use the programming again or connect directly and have his mate screaming as he was fucked inside and out… **_Arrrgh, this fucking sucks!_**

It was true he was exhausted, Optimus’s heat was no fragging joke just as Ratchet had warned, but he could at least be on the side lines to watch them! He could picture it now, Optimus all tied up and Ratchet slowly, achingly playing with him, making him beg for release like Megatron had so many…

“Arrrrrrrr, FUCK!”

“Hey.”

A familiar voice called to him and Megatron turned to find Starscream walking towards him, the mech finally free of his meetings and was now smoking one of the crystal-cigs Knockout had spent far too much time and effort creating once they returned to Cybertron.

Apparently the medic had had a fascination with the humans’ cigarettes and decided when they restored their world to create something akin to the cancerous sticks. To his credit though, he didn’t fill these with poisons from their planet like the idiot humans had, but took shavings from all sorts of different crystals here, making the crystal-cigs harmless yet the smoke produced a variety of flavors and scents and it had become a relaxing past time for many returning home.

 ** _Fragger is going to be one of the wealthiest mechs on Cybertron from stealing the idea from Earth… Who knew._** Megatron thought sarcastically but he had to hand it to the mech for spotting trends before any other bot did course, his narcissism had been training him for such things his whole life so…

Megatron sniffed the air as Starscream approached, enjoying the spicy scent as he smiled at the seeker. “All finished up?” He asked and Starscream groaned.

“For today, well… Unless some other wretched and unexpected travesty occurs, so I have a few breems at least.” Starscream grated out sarcastically, opening his subspace and pulling out his pack of crystal-cigs before offering it to Megatron. “Time for a smoke?”

Megatron nodded in thanks, gently pulling one of the sticks out and hitting the small ignite button on its tip. There was a small flash before the front of the cig began to glow a bright purple and smoke appeared, another ingenious idea of Knockout’s, you never needed a lighter.

He brought the crystal-cig to his lips, inhaling deeply as the spicy smoke curled through his frame like an intimate lover just to exhale and feel it tickle through his chassis as it escaped the vents there.

Starscream chuckled as a weary groan came from the silver mech and the two enjoyed the quiet moment as they smoked and watched the on-goings around them. It the afternoon now, almost time for the change of staff, at least for the Council building, and there were many mechs coming and going from the pristine building some arriving early to avoid traffic, others ducking out nervously as they left for the same reason.

“I hope he doesn’t get stuck in traffic…” Megatron mused quietly to himself as another plume of smoke spilled out from his vents and intake.

Starscream peered up at his old leader curiously. “Who?”

The silver mech blinked, pulling himself away from his thoughts as he glanced at Starscream. “Oh, Ratchet…” He said, reminding himself he hadn’t really had a chance to explain just what he needed from Starscream earlier before the mech had been pulled away again.

The seeker seemed to be thinking the same thing and he crossed his arms as he looked up at Megatron tapping the burnt shavings of his smoke to the ground as he did so. “Sooo, tonight…” He started and Megatron smiled, if not wearily.

“Tonight… Hmmm, where to start.” He said thoughtfully, tapping his chin as he considered and Starscream snorted.

“Well, so far I know it has to do with a _personal_ issue that involves interfacing and possibly four mechs…” The smaller mech said as he smirked up at Megatron. “Rather interesting combination as well, might I add. Never thought you would include Ratchet in such matters.”

Megatron laughed, his deep voice carrying over the docking area, many of the workers there smiling at the reassuring sound of it and waved as Starscream shook his helm in awe. **_How things have changed…_**

Megatron didn’t seem to notice the affect he had on those around him as he rubbed the back of his helm and continued to laugh. “Oh, I wouldn’t have either.” He admitted with a smile. “It was Optimus that had suggested the medic if we were ever to explore bringing in someone into our ummm, intimacies.”

Starscream nodded, crouching to put his cigarette out before walking over to a trash receptacle and throwing it away. “I can see that.” He answered before turning back to Megatron. “Is he good?”

When Megatron’s engine revved loudly Starscream’s optical ridges lifted in genuine surprise. “I take that as a yes?”

“Pffft, so fragging good.” Megatron said with a laugh. “He, frag he has these cables and ugggh, this programming scrap. Frag Starscream, just wait…” He paused, his optics rising as he peered at the seeker. “I mean, if you would like to join, of course, but I could use your help or, more specifically Optimus could, he is in heat.”

Oddly enough Starscream didn’t seem surprised by his admission, just nodded as he bit his lower derma in thought. “So you need help in controlling the waves then? Must be pretty bad if you have to involve so many.”

Megatron scoffed. “Ohhh mech, you don’t know the half of it.” He said, his voice lowering in concern as he felt another tremor of heat and maybe a little fear filter through their bond. He wished Optimus would let him in more so he could tell just what the mech was afraid of. Was he dreaming or in a panic, he couldn’t tell.

“Anyways,” Megatron continued. “It is bad, so much so I just sent Ratchet to go check on him and that was also why…” He smiled brilliantly at the smaller mech. “Well that was what was going on in the alley earlier. I had to help him get though a wave, damn mech is so embarrassed about it all that he doesn’t take care of himself very well and I am afraid of him losing it; especially if he is all alone… Like he is right now.”

Starscream’s optics softened as they scanned over Megatron’s drawn face and dim optics. “You really love him, don’t you?” He asked softly and his former leader chuckled bitterly.

“I was a fool Starscream… I…” Megatron sighed, that tremor of fear rippling through his spark once more but he wasn’t sure if it was because of Optimus or his own. “I love him, I love him so much it hurts. I love him like, frag… He is my life and that I… I treated him like, arrrgh. That I almost took his light from the universe…”

Starscream walked forwards, pulling the forgotten cigarette from the mech’s digits before it burned him, and placed his other servo on Megatron’s arm. “We all have demons to contend with Megatron.” He said quietly, the larger mech merely nodding.

“Some more than others.” Megatron muttered, rubbing at his chest plates as another wave of fear filtered through it only this time it seemed a bit more powerful and far less controlled and he frowned in concern.

Starscream had turned away, snuffing the smoke and throwing it away like before when he heard Megatron grunt behind him. “Megatron?” He inquired just to turn and immediately sense something was wrong as the larger mech’s optics bulged and he gripped his chest plates harder. “Megatron what is it!?”

Megatron ignored the mech as he immediately commed Ratchet, hoping, praying the mech was there to help with the panic he felt coming from Optimus, even with their bond being so muted it was still far too powerful and he _knew_ the mech was no longer sleeping.

 **:Ratchet! Are you with Optimus!?:** He sent desperately as Starscream stood nervously beside him.

There was a crackle of static almost immediately. **:Almost , I got stuck in traffic. Why, is something wrong!?:**

 **:HE IS AWAKE!:** Was all Megatron sent  before he stood tall and began running towards the office building, Starscream running after him in worried confusion.

“Megatron!? What is it!?” The seeker asked as they entered the building bots jumping out of their way as they ran.

“I need to get to Optimus!” Megatron answered frantically, his pedes skidding to a stop before the front desk causing the femme there to shout out in surprise. “Family emergency, I am leaving!” He exclaimed, leaving no room for argument as he quickly spun; ran to the front doors, threw them open, transformed and blasted off.

Starscream blinked, uncertain if he should follow but he quickly shook his helm and faced the shocked femme at the desk. “I am done for the day as well.” He informed her a bit more calmly as he too rushed outside.

Technically the airways were regulated just like the roads within city limits and transforming on walkways or entrances was frowned upon but as he and Megatron held high clearance levels the offense would be forgiven far easier than citizens so with a grimace and apologetic nod to those around him he transformed as well and blasted off after Megatron.

**_Frag, just what have I gotten myself into with all of this?_ **

…………………………….

A low growl from Optimus as the mech under him reached down and pulled his helm up to his, the smaller bot panting as Optimus rose up to his faceplates and suddenly, they were kissing. It wasn’t sweet or loving but a savage, unhinged kiss one born only of instinct and nature, one that illustrated their roles and gave the strangers just a hint of a connection.

The green mech whined as Optimus bit his lip, the Prime rubbing his hips constantly against the smaller mech’s now, sometimes so hard sparks erupted between them but neither felt the pain, it just added to their heat induced frenzy.

 ** _Yesss! MINE!_** Optimus’s glitching processor cheered at his victory, rising up before flipping the mech to the front of his chassis, scooting his servos under his hips and lifting his aft high. **_All MINE!_**

He leaned forwards, licking at the mech’s helm as he humped his backside and was about to release his spike to take his prize as was proper when a raging yet terrified shout filled the apartment.

“Holy frag! OPTIMUS! GET OFF OF HIM!”

Optimus growled as he picked his helm up, about to tear into anyone that dared interrupt yet he hesitated when a sense of comfort tugged at his overworked processor when he spotted familiar faceplates staring down at him and he blinked in confusion. **_Know… Know mech…_**

 He sniffed the air, a deep rumble coming from him as he smiled, he knew this mech, he knew his scent, and he knew and desired it far more than whomever was currently under him.

His first prize whimpered as he crawled away from it, his optics now set on the new bot. It was someone he had known since time began it felt, one that he had numerous interactions with, one who’s field was familiar and he reveled in that comfort .

Optimus stopped just at the mech’s pedes, chirping far more gently up at him yet was surprised as the new mech’s field rippled over him and felt it was filled with shock and fear?   ** _Some… Something matter?_**

**_…………….._ **

Ratchet was venting raggedly as Optimus rubbed his helm against his legs, his frame shaking as he reeled through what he had just stopped. _**H-holy frag…**_

The poor confused delivery mech keened, calling to Optimus but the Prime wanted nothing to do with him now that Ratchet had arrived and the medic was more than grateful for it but… But what was he to do now!?

“UHH!” He yelped as Optimus licked at his interface panels, the younger mech so lost in his heat he had no idea what he was doing or who he was doing it in front of. “Arrr, O-Optimus you… Arrrgh, YOU NEED TO STOP!” Ratchet cried, backing away from the mech and just feeling awful as Optimus looked up at him so brokenly like, like he had been rejected. **_Arrrgh frag it!_**

He softened his harsh visage, crouching in front of Optimus as he tried to get through to the mech. “Listen, I… I am willing we just need to take care of something first, ok?” Ratchet said slowly, not even sure if Optimus understood what he was saying but his gentle tone did seem to ease some of the hurt in the mech’s optics and he even smiled… In a toothy feral kind of way.

**_Frag, he seems even worse than last night. Oh Optimus, I am sorry kid…_ **

“C-Come on, wash room.” Ratchet said peering up at the delivery mech nervously but the bot was still deep into heat programming and just knelt there waiting to be used. **_I am too old for this slag._**

He helped Optimus stand, the larger mech chirping and cooing at him as he led him to the wash racks. “Let’s get you cooled down, alight?” He said gently as he kicked the towels and a bottle of high-grade aside before making it to the shower and turning it on. “You, you need to wash, alright Optimus? You need to cool down, and it will help clear the air of your pheromones. I will be _right_ back, I promise.” He said, gently nudging Optimus into the shower but the mech didn’t seem to want to move!

Optimus keened, his overheated frame aching for contact for _release_ and he rubbed his spike as he watched the smaller mech struggle to push him inside the spray of oil chirping at him in confusion.

Why couldn’t he mate now!?

“Arrgh, come on mech! Your scent is driving everyone crrrrrazy! I just need you to wash off for one kliiik!” He exclaimed as he pushed at Optimus’s back harder when he heard a roar come from the living room and his spark fall to his tanks… **_FRAG IT ALL! Just what we need, Megatron…_**

**_…………….._ **

Megatron’s optics bulged as he ran down the hall to his apartment, growling as he spied his front door wide open, some package lying just outside the door but it was when he entered his and Optimus’s quarters that his spark really froze

 He scanned over the destruction of his apartment with hardly a vent escaping him, his optics roaming over the toppled and crushed cubes, the ruined table, all the way to where some, SOME MECH knelt in the center of it all.

There he sat panting and mewling like a fraggin pleasure-bot inside HIS HOME and Optimus was nowhere to be seen!?

Megatron RAGED!

“WHERE IS OPTIMUS!?” He shrieked at the mech, but only got a terrified whimper from him as he scrambled backwards and the former warlord was about to rush after the mech when Starscream’s servo gripped his arm.

“Calm yourself Megatron, look.” He insisted and nodded towards the wash room where a shower could be heard and Megatron spun towards it just to find a frazzled looking Ratchet jump out.

“DON’T KILL HIM!” The medic yelled throwing his arms up high. “It isn’t his fault and nothing happened! He probably doesn’t even know where he is right now, alright!?”

Megatron growled, his plating flaring as he peered at the terrified mech just to snap his helm back as a small chirp sounded behind Ratchet and Optimus’s helm poked out over the mech’s shoulder.

“Optimus!” Megatron cried as he forgot about the intruder and rushed to his mate.

Optimus whimpered, his heat muddled processor more than aware that this, THIS was his mate and that he had done something terribly wrong by forgetting that. He keened, stumbling back as his love came at him, a desperate yet broken sound coming from his vocalizer when his heel hit the edge of the wash racks and he began to fall backwards.

“OPTIMUS!” Megatron cried, jumping forwards just in time to grab his mate’s servo and pull him into his arms. “Ohh mech, you are so hot.” He said as his arms stung from the heat coming off his mate’s plating and Optimus whimpered as he was held.

Ratchet sighed, relieved that Megatron could deal with Optimus for the moment. “Ahh, I am going to leave him to you for now.” He said, his helm turning as he looked back at the distraught delivery mech. “I will take care of him.”

Megatron peered at the medic from over his shoulder. “Thank you Ratchet.” He said as he gently led Optimus to the shower.

“Here love, this will help cool you.” Megatron said softly yet Optimus seemed more focused on licking at him and rubbing his frame against his than getting in the wash. “Arrgh, come on Optimus. Your plating is burning hot… _Fine_ , I suppose we can go together.” He leaned down, picking Optimus up and cradling him close before walking into the spray.  

Optimus keened, his frame curling into himself as the cool spray hit him and Megatron frowned at the amount of steam that sizzled off of the smaller mech’s plating. **_Frag mech… I, I can’t, I WON’T leave him alone again. He almost made a mistake Optimus would never forgive himself for, the house looks awful, and his plating was so hot it burns… Ohhh Optimus, how can I keep you sa…_**

Megatron vented out dejectedly, he knew he could stop this. He knew he could stop this heat in instant all it would take is… **_Arrrgh frag it._**

He sat down on the floor of the shower holding Optimus close as he did and the smaller mech chirped at him longingly. Megatron smiled beside the fears that assailed his processor and slid one of his servos down the mech’s plating before grasping Optimus’s spike.

“I will ease some of that pain love.” Megatron whispered to the mech as he began to stroke his ridged shaft and Optimus arched into his servo. **_Well, at least he doesn’t look as sad when I first saw him, he probably doesn’t even remember what happened now. Frag, if Ratchet hadn’t stopped him… Optimus would have never, never forgiven himself and the poor bastard can’t even control himself._**

Optimus’s vents began to increase, his frame clenching in rhythm of Megatron’s servo and he gripped at the silver mech’s chest desperately.

“There we go, come on Optimus…” Megatron encouraged him, his spark aching as Optimus looked up at him so desperately, and with such pain in his optics… **_I could stop this for him, I could…_**

Megatron held his mate tighter, his servo jerking the mech faster and faster. “Come on, come on mech! Let it go! Come on love!”

Optimus whimpered through broken static his charge growing and growing until with a shriek his helm flew back and he overloaded hard.

“YESSSS! Good boy! Good boy Optimus…” Megatron cheered, immediately noticing how much cooler his mate’s frame became now that he had released some of the extra energy, but even after numerous spurts of transfluid came from his mate he sighed as Optimus’s spike stayed thick and hard in his servo. **_Frag Optimus… I am so sorry…_**

The Prime whimpered, his hips lifting into Megatron’s servo even as he vented raggedly from his first release. “M**o*re….” He moaned and Megatron nodded.

“I know, I… Hold on.” Was all Megatron said as he let Optimus down on the washroom floor, the smaller mech whimpering at the loss of contact yet his whimper quickly turned to a growl of interest as Megatron got on his servos and knees before him and opened his valve panel.

Optimus didn’t hesitate and any sign of his timid nature dissolved as he climbed over his mate, his twitching spike immediately lining up with Megatron’s valve yet he stopped as he tried to push in and found the tunnel not nearly wet enough.

Megatron huffed as Optimus crawled off of him, his exhaustion raging through his frame but he knew he needed to do something for his poor mate, something because he couldn’t do that other thing…

The silver mech gasped as he felt Optimus’s glossa begin to dig into his valve, his own helm falling to the cool floor of the wash as he just let himself relax and enjoy the treatment. He was tired, he was sore, and he wanted to feel small right now…

“Hey Megatron, I got the floor mostly picked up and Ratchet took the…”

Megatron and Optimus looked up as Starscream walked in, the seeker freezing in the doorway when Optimus suddenly _growled_ at him and clambered over Megatron’s frame possessively.

“Uhh… I am s-sorry…” Starscream stuttered, his optics huge as Optimus continued to snarl at him and Megatron couldn’t help but feel proud of his mate instilling such a reaction in a former Decepticon Officer.

His smug pride must have shown because Starscream scowled at him. “I am certain you are enjoying this?” He muttered and Megatron was about to retort with a sarcastic remark when he felt Optimus’s shaft slide into him and all that came out was a wanton moan.

“UNNNNN!”  The silver mech groaned, his back arching and helm lifting back as he was stretched so wonderfully. He may have been tired but he couldn’t deny his obsession over being spiked by his mate, it made him feel smaller, like a toy, like a…

“Ohhh, Megatron. _Look_ at you...” The seeker commented huskily and Megatron gaped.

He had totally forgotten about Starscream in his pleasure and a light blush came over his faceplates before a strangled growl tried to come out but again it just turned in to a whimper as Optimus slid back out and in again.

To be small in front of Optimus was something, but _Starscream_!? Frag, even Ratchet was more acceptable, at least he had been an Autobot and was older but to be meek in front of his former first in command, to have one of his _Decepticons_ lewdly watching as he whimpered and moaned as he was used by the Prime…

“You love this, don’t you?” Starscream asked gruffly and Megatron realized how his frame had been traitorously rutting back against Optimus as he thought of how embarrassed he was.

“Frag off S-Star… UHHHH! Optimussss!” Megatron clawed at the floor as his mate grabbed his hips and pulled them back roughly, his frame shivering as that huge spike rolled across his hidden node clusters, pressing against each of them wonderfully with each thrust.

Starscream’s optical ridge lifted as he watched Megatron dissolve under Optimus’s servos. It was a sight he never thought he would be graced with, one no one would _ever_ even _consider_ when they thought of Optimus and Megatron together.

Optimus was always so timid and stoic and Megatron loud and aggressive, to see their roles reversed to such a degree was… Well it was fragging _intoxicating._

Starscream slowly worked his way into the wash, more than aware of Optimus’s blazing, wild optics on him the entire time and he paused for a moment thinking. **_The Prime is so savage looking right now, more bestial than mech… I wonder if he will accept me?_**

The Prime growled as Starscream neared him, his denta baring for a klik until his mate hissed angrily at him and he eased his defenses. “Stop Optimus, Starscream is a friend, do not hurt him.” Megatron grated out and Optimus huffed suspiciously in response until the seeker brought his servo out to him, almost like asking permission, and the Prime paused in his mating for a moment.

Optimus sniffed the servo, his heat addled processor working through the scent signatures he recognized and although this one triggered some defensive programs they had been muted long ago so it seemed he was no real threat and, and actually…

Starscream smiled as Optimus began to purr, his servo twitching as Optimus licked it. **_Phew… Would be hard to explain to the council about how I was torn apart by the Optimus Pr…_**

“Ahhhhh!” Starscream jumped as Optimus’s helm traveled lower, licking along his plating before he got to the jet’s interface panels and inhaled deeply before lapping at those too. “Unnnnnnn… Uh, M-Megatron!?”

The former warlord chuckled as he watched a blush come across Starscream’s faceplates as well. **_Serves the fragger right._**

“If, uhhh, if you don’t like it I will mmmmm, get him to s-stop.” Megatron assured the mech, grunting as Optimus began fucking him again as he licked between Starscream’s thighs.

“No I… I just… Unexpected…. AHHHHHH! FRAG!” Finally Starscream couldn’t take it any longer and he opened his valve panel. He wasn’t certain how Optimus, being as feral as he was right now, would feel about seeing a spike so he figured he would start with this.

Optimus rumbled in approval, yet instead of lowering his helm he grabbed his new prize, the little thing yelping as he was lifted, and picked him up until he sat on Megatron’s uplifted aft.

“Uhh, what, what is he…” Starscream started, his optics huge as Optimus held his waist with one servo and began pushing him back with the other.

“I would suggest you just relax, he doesn’t seem in a mood to negotiate.” Megatron suggested, although he too was curious what Optimus was up to when he felt Starscream’s back plates fall to his.

The seeker was venting rapidly as his worry and confusion grew. **_What the frag have I gotten myself into!?_** He wondered as his servos grasped back over his shoulders and grabbed onto Megatron tightly so as not to fall off when he felt Optimus slide both his arms under his hips and lift them to his faceplates.

**_Oh my fraggin PRIMU…_ **

As the Prime’s long, hot appendage suddenly forced its way into his clenching tunnel Starscream bellowed. “ARRRRRGH, FUUUUCK!”

Megatron joined him in his cry as Optimus’s hips began to move within him once more and both Deceptions lost any sense of reality as the Autobot leader fucked them wildly, one with his glossa and the other with his spike.

“Unnn, Unnn I, ahhh, I had no, no fraggin idea!” Starscream panted, his servos gripping on to Megatron’s plating desperately as he writhed against Optimus’s intake.

“Uhhhh FUCK! Ohh, ooooh Starscream… The night has j-just, uhhhh, s-started.” Megatron answered, his own voice filled with static as he butted his hips passionately against Optimus’s.

“Alright, I think I successfully convinced the poor mech that he just blacked out.” Ratchet’s voice called to them from the living area, yet the three mechs hardly noticed for the utter bliss of passion they were currently lost in.

The medic sighed wearily as he walked to the wash racks, noticing how clean the apartment looked now yet he didn’t know where everyone was. **_Huh, well I hear the shower maybe… By the Fucking All Spark…_**

He, like Starscream had, froze in the doorway. His optics grew wide and spark hammered as he scanned over the three mechs before him. Megatron was on his servos and knees, Starscream half on top of his back as both of them whimpered and moaned as Optimus played with them with both spike and glossa… It, it was something out of dreams…

Megatron at least seemed coherent enough to smile as the medic stood their gaping. “I, I want you rspike.” He pleaded, his optics oddly large and vulnerable looking as he begged and Ratchet swallowed hard before walking towards the mech.

 ** _H-Holy frag… M-Megatron is begging for my s-spike I…_** Just before he entered the shower Ratchet spotted the bottle of high-grade and he grabbed it off the floor. He was nervous and not at all relaxed so he figured a little help wouldn’t hurt.

Megatron’s grin grew as he watched the mech pull the top off and take a long swig. **_If only he knew where that was earlier today… In fact…_**

As Ratchet walked in with the bottle Megatron chuckled. “You know unnnn, wh-why that is in h-here mech? Optimus used it to Unnnn, to play with uhhh, himself earlier.”

Ratchet’s optics bulged, a blush coming across his faceplates but as the high-grade began to filter through his systems he found himself imagining what it must have looked like when Optimus used the thick, smooth cylinder to, to…

“And he recorded himself doing it.” Megatron added and the medic swooned.

“Holy _fucking_ frag, you two… You _three_ rather. You…You are going to be the death of me.” Ratchet muttered huskily before licking the bottle and placing it down on the floor.

His hesitation was quickly fading, especially as once he got to Megatron’s helm he wasn’t just greeted with Megatron’s wide hungry optics, but Starscream’s as well. “Ohhh fraaag… Wait!”

Megatron and Starscream hazily watched the medic suddenly turn on his heel and leave them, confusion in their optic until a resounding roar came from Optimus and his actions suddenly became erratic.

Starscream cried out as the Prime bit at his anterior node, the sensitive bud screaming only for him to moan raggedly as Optimus them began to lick it and suck at it. The separate sensations coiled together beautifully and he clawed at Megatron’s back as his charge rippled through his frame. “UUUUUUHHHH! PLEASE! _PLEEEASE_!? Fraaaag, fraaag, yeeeesss! Like, like unnn, like that, like that, like…”

Megatron hissed as the smaller flyer’s digits tore into his back yet, much like Starscream, the pain just added to the immense pleasure he was feeling and as Optimus slammed into him over, and over, and OVER his own claws ripped into the floor dragging deep jagged lines against the tile and he pushed back with every thrust. “Uhhhh, uhhh, uhhhh, OPTIMUS! I… I am cloooose! FUUUUCK MEEEEE!”

Starscream was the first to fall, his frame arched so high his back struts burned and only his shoulders remained touching Megatron’s as his legs wrapped around the Prime’s helm tightly, holding the mech there, trapping him as he came. “UUUUUUUHHHHHH, GOOOOOOODS!”

Optimus could hardly vent for how hard the seeker pressed him against his valve and yet as gush after gush of lubricant poured from the mech’s tunnel he drank it all down readily. The luscious juices tasted not quite as delicious as his mate’s but were still magnificent in their own nature and he overloaded just from the taste of it!

A muffled wet cry erupted from between Starscream’s legs as Optimus screamed and Megatron whimpered as boiling hot transfluids spurted into him, happy he had long ago locked his gestation chamber. It seemed even though Optimus had just climaxed the volume stored in the mech was _endless_ and he felt his stomach plating begin to extend as he was filled.

“Uuuuuuuuugh, O-Optimus…” Megatron moaned brokenly, the pressure in his stomach making it hard to vent and he almost pulled himself away from his mate, but with Starscream holding so tight to him he couldn’t move! He just needed to take it, take it all…

Megatron whimpered as his already substantial frame continued to grow increasingly heavy with his mate’s fluids and the front of his chassis fell to the ground with a desperate moan. His hips were still lifted and ready, but the rest of him collapsed under the strain to hold it all in… **_Uhhh gods… It, it doesn’t s-stop…_**

“Oh no ya don’t…”

The former warlord moaned as he felt, rather than saw a shadow fall over him. He whined nervously as familiar servos began to work around his throat. **_Wh-what is… Ratchet?_**

He opened his optics weakly just to find a band of sorts being lifted over his helm and something was clasped around hi… **_ARRRRRGH fraaag, the COLLAR!?_**

Apparently the medic had not only grabbed the collar, but the leash because the moment the band was strapped to his throat Megatron felt a pull on the back of it and he was forced to lift his helm off the floor.

He looked up feebly, his vents forced for the pressure in his abdomen but when he caught Ratchet’s optics he felt the heat in his lower chassis bloom. **_Arrgh frag… He looks so, so big…_**

“You owe me mech, _open up_.” Ratchet said sternly, his commanding voice making Megatron shiver and he quickly, eagerly did as he was told. “Good boy.” Was all Ratchet said before he slammed his spike inside.

“MMMMMM!” Megatron’s optics bulged and he quickly activated the programming from last night so that he could widen his throat calipers and take all of the medic’s long shaft in.

A guttural sound came from Ratchet as he popped through to the mech’s throat, humping his hips against the mech’s faceplates for a moment before he pulled back. He looked up as Optimus lowered Starscream’s hips, the Prime’s lower helm and chassis dripping with the seeker’s fluids yet his optics looked far less feral and he smiled up at the medic sheepishly.

“I… Hello everyone…” Optimus mumbled with a small laugh and Starscream and Ratchet chuckled with him. “I didn’t hurt you, did I Starscream?” Optimus asked worriedly but the jet merely snorted.

“Frag that Optimus! Seeing you unhinged like that… Uhhh… That was incredible.” Starscream assured him as he reached out to the mech. “H-help me up?”

Optimus blushed but nodded and quickly worked to help get the mech off of Megatron’s back. He did frown though as he then noticed just how filled Megatron was and his optics widened with concern for his mate. “Primus, I… I didn’t know…”

Ratchet grunted, his hips moving back and forth gently as Megatron sucked along his spike. “It, it is normal to have more, especially with a, uuuuh, powerful overload. He is alright, aren’t you Megatron?”

Optimus’s shock grew as the medic pulled on the leash he held and Megatron simply moaned around his spike. **_Ohhh, Megatron… You, you look amazing…_**

Between still having Optimus’s spike in him, his bulging stomach, the collar and leash, and Ratchet fraggin his mate’s faceplates Optimus felt his recently ebbed heat begin to grow again but he didn’t want to add to the amount in his mate and carefully pulled his spike out.

As he moved back the spray of the still running wash poured over his heated frame and Optimus sighed at its cooling touch, lifting his helm as servos ran over his frame and he rinsed all of Starscream’s lubricant from his faceplates and chassis.

Both Starscream and Ratchet watched the Prime appreciatively, delighting in his unabashed moans as he rubbed along his plating and Ratchet especially couldn’t believe how open Optimus was becoming because of all of this. **_Not like he has much of a choice, poor mech. Hard to be embarrassed when you have a heat so powerful it takes constant stimulation to ease its effects._**

Starscream licked his dermas as he watched the Prime, his frame also heating up over the show but it was the spurt of something hitting the floor that tore the seeker’s optics away and he groaned as he spotted Megatron’s valve and what was currently squishing out of it.

 ** _Primus… I, I have died and gone to the All Spark…_** He thought when suddenly an idea hit him and he turned back to Optimus. “It is evident you have toys, yes?” He started, enjoying the timid look that came over Optimus’s faceplates instantly when he asked.

“Umm, yes.” Optimus muttered in embarrassment and Starscream chuckled.

“Do you have a valve plug?” The seeker asked simply, his tone as at ease as someone asking about work gossip.

Optimus shrunk in on himself and Starscream felt his spark flutter at how meek and adorable the _all mighty_ Prime looked just then. **_One moment he is growling and snarling like an animal the next he is cowering like a sparkling caught with a servo in the rust stick jar. Megatron is truly a lucky mech…_**

Optimus didn’t have it in him to verbally answer but he did nod, and just as Starscream was going to ask where the treasure might be found Ratchet piped up.

“It is in the bag next to the berth.” The medic said and Optimus’s faceplates turned an even deeper shade of purple.

“I will return.” The seeker said as he sauntered off to get his prize.

As Starscream walked away Optimus turned off the wash, figuring he didn’t want to waste the oil and when he turned back he had to bite his lower derma for the sight he found.

Ratchet had the leash coiled around his servo as he held Megatron’s helm tightly and roughly fragged his intake. The medic was lost in his actions now, Megatron evidently lost as well and Optimus realized his mate hadn’t overloaded yet. **_Ohh, I am awful! Here I am jumping on him the moment he gets home and he doesn’t even… Wait, when did he get home? When did any of them get here actually… H-how much time did … Did I lose?_**

That was a rather frightening thought for Optimus, yet he closed down his bond and hid his field to not take away from the other’s pleasure but, to lose that much time was _terrifying._

He forced himself to his weak pedes, faking a smile as Ratchet looked up at him curiously. “Umm, gonna… Gonna help…” He mumbled as he limped out of the wash and began making his way to the berth room when he scowled at the living area… Something was _different_.

He tilted his helm, uncertain why it didn’t look right but he did notice his mess of cubes had been taken care of so, so maybe that was it?

 ** _The, the cubes are picked up. How much time have I lost to this wave!? I… I don’t remember… I woke and everything hurt the, the door… There was a knock, was it Ratchet like I thought or… Damnit I don’t KNOW!_** Just as he spun, his frustration and fear growing he gasped as Starscream slammed into him.

“Oh, I am sorry,” Optimus started as he helped the smaller mech steady himself. “ H-have you found…”

“Got it!” The silver jet said as he lifted his prize proudly and Optimus turned away shyly yet it was the flicker of despair in the Prime’s optics that really caught Starscream’s attention then and he smiled gently at the larger mech. “Why don’t you go rest on the berth? I will grab a towel and dry you off when I come back.”

Optimus forced another smile as he moved aside and let Starscream walk past him. “A-alright, th-thank you Starscream.”

Starscream nodded, his optics soft before he shook his helm and raced to the wash grinning as he entered for the cries he heard within.

“UNNNNNN! FRAAAAAG!” Ratchet was just now reaching his end, his hips ramming into Megatron as the silver mech whimpered and mewled around his spike yet with every clench of his valve Megatron was losing more and more of the transfluids that filled him so deliciously.

 ** _Not anymore!_** Starscream thought wickedly as he knelt down next to the larger mech’s aft, Megatron hardly conscious of his presence until he brought the thick stump of a plug up and traced its more pointed end along his valve’s puffy lips.

“MMMMMHHHMMM!” Megatron jerked, his shaking frame stiffening as he felt something nudge against his already abused valve yet his shock didn’t stop there and he tried to pull away from Ratchet as he felt something exceptionally thick not only being _pushed into_ to him but once it was in there was a twist and a click of it _locking_ into him. **_UUUUUGH, Fraggin Starscream! I want this OUT!_**

Ratchet unfortunately wouldn’t let him go so that he could start his torrent of threats and insults he had prepared for the seeker and instead the medic seemed even more inspired by the wretched plug being forced into him and only fucked his intake harder.

“Ohhh, Megatron… So meek, and small.” Starscream mocked his friend, his Lord, pressing against the plug and reveling in the whimpers his actions inspired from his former Master. “The once mighty Megatron now nothing but… But a play thing for _all._ ”

Megatron growled around Ratchet’s spike, his denta unconsciously tightening when he gasped as Ratchet tugged up on his leash hard.

“Watch it, _mech_!” Ratchet warned and the silver mech’s anger deflated as the Autobot glared heatedly down at him.

Starscream purred at Megatron’s submission. To see the mech like this was truly incredible and that he so clearly _relished_ the lack of control just made it all the better. **_I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised. Megatron has had to be in control of so much throughout his life. I imagine this is a great release for him and who knew Ratchet and Optimus would be so eager to comply to the mech’s wishes._**

Starscream watched the medic and Megatron a moment more, his frame cracking with excitement at the sight and he desperately wanted to join but… **_These two are handling each other just fine, I think I will go check on Optimus. The mech looked more than a little lost and I think he needs a minute._**

He stood then; slapping Megatron’s aft as he did so. “No taking that out.” He said sternly and the larger mech whimpered at the demand.

“Ohh, he, uuuh, he won’t…” Ratchet promised between pants, gripping Megatron’s helm tightly as he rammed in and out. “Oh frag Megatron! I… I am soooo fucking CLOSE!”

Starscream smiled before turning and making his way to the berth room he frowned as he found the door closed yet… He was fairly certain Optimus had seemed _ok_ with him returning but he still knocked before he walked in.

He frowned as he heard no response, knocking again in concern before saying _fuck it_ and throwing the door open. “Optimus, I tried to knock but…”

“Rrrrrrrrrrr…”

Was all he heard before a shadow came from inside the dark room and suddenly he felt his wrists being grabbed and his frame pushed back so he was slammed against the door, his servos held tightly over his helm as Optimus’s blazing optics stared down at him.

“O-Optimus?” Starscream stuttered out nervously, his processor flickering through his radio contacts just in case he needed to call for Megatron.

Optimus vented out, his helm dropping as he fought to control himself. “Arrrgh… S-Starscream… I, I am s-sorry….” The Prime’s voice was course and clicking and Starscream felt bad for the mech.

Starscream knew of heats, had experienced one long ago before the war and his _too_ had been a powerful one. He remembered hollering at night as he tried over and over to ease the pain himself yet without being with a mate it had gotten to the point where he was nearly hospitalized because of the damage that had been done to his circuitry. It had been Megatron that had been his savior during that time, him and Soundwave both working to cool the chaos that ripped through him, of course… That had been long before Orion.

“It is alright mech. I have gone through one this bad before as well. It is a wonderful and _wretched_ thing to deal with.” The seeker said gently and Optimus keened as he nodded in agreement.

“You, you _smell_ of M-Megatrron…” Optimus rumbled, his faceplates going to Starscream’s servo before he began to lick at his digits.

Starscream chuckled, “Well when I put the plug in I may have played a little…” He paused, uncertain if he should have said that. Technically he had come into this thing ignorantly and it seemed like just chaos reigned at the moment and there were no rules or restrictions… But he wanted to be certain. “Ummm, is that ok?”

“Mmmmmm…” Optimus mumbled as his frame moved closer and Starscream’s optics bulged as Optimus’s spike rubbed up against the front of his chassis.

“Uhhh, do, do you need…” Starscream started just to cringe as Optimus roared in frustration.

“I ALWAYS NEEEED!” The Prime cried, his frame shaking with heat and anger yet he calmed as he heard Starscream whine afterwards. “I… I am s-sorry…” He said mournfully before letting the other mech go and stumbling to the berth.

Starscream vented out, rubbing his wrists as he watched Optimus fall to the berth and curl into a ball. **_Frag this mech is bad off… How to fix this?_**

He walked closer slowly, humming a bit to help keep Optimus calm. “I can help, Optimus. I _want_ to help.” He said gently before sitting next to the curled up mech.

“Too out of… No _contrrrol_! Lost _time_ , I don’t…” A sob came from the mech and Starscream smiled sadly at the sound of it.

“You are a little wild today, but that is ok…”

“I don’t want to be _WILD_! I don’t want to be _BIG_!” Optimus lamented, pulling himself in tighter. “Too many smaller… You are m-much s-smaller… I could h-hurt y-you…”

Starscream wanted to laugh but the way Optimus said it just tore at his spark. **_Just like Megatron. Two titans that damn near oversee everything in this world and desperately need to feel smaller, to feel like they can be vulnerable too._**

He began petting Optimus’s helm. “I can do that for you, make you feel smaller… You won’t have to worry about hurting me then.” Apparently the petting and suggestion was exactly what Optimus needed because the mech began to uncoil and maybe even _purr_  up at him, just a little.

“I want you to move to the top of the berth and wrap your servos around the center post Optimus.” He said gently but there was _some_ fire in his voice and when Optimus peered up at him, he smiled as the mech looked so relieved by his request.

“Th-thank you…” Optimus whispered before crawling to the top of the berth and doing as he was told.

Starscream gracefully stood, moving to the bag where he had found the other toys before grabbing the rope there. “I am going to tie your servos to the bed Optimus.” He didn’t quite pose it as a question, but neither did he let it sound like a weak request, he wanted to see how the Prime reacted before he chose one path or another.

Optimus’s engines revved at his words, the larger mech even arching off the berth in anticipation and Starscream’s smile turned dark. **_Ohhh, naughty, naughty Prime…_**

He sauntered back over to the berth crawling up on it, and then Optimus, before working his way up to the top posts. “Suck my spike while I work.” Was all Starscream said before opening his panel right as his hips came over Optimus’s helm and his spike fell out, smacking the Prime in his faceplates.

Starscream, again, wasn’t sure the limits of this bot’s curiosities and never wanted to make him feel uncomfortable but he was getting the sense that… That when Optimus let himself _go_ , he was up for _anything_ and it turned out, _he was right._

He grinned as Optimus shied away from the spike, his faceplates a deep shade of blue but his hips rose at the degrading gesture and a long moan escaped his intake.

“I said, _suck it_.” Starscream repeated, this time far more controlling than his last request and Optimus whimpered as he angled his helm correctly, opened his intake and swallowed his shaft whole in one gulp.

“Unnn, FRAG!” Starscream’s helm fell back, his frame going ridged as Optimus’s throat took him in and his glossa roamed all along the underside of his spike. “Unnn frag, yess. P-Press h-harder… Down near the, near the base…. UUUUUHHHH! FUCK YESSS!”

He finally had the to shake his helm to keep focus, leaning forwards and quickly tying Optimus’s servos to the post before he became too far gone because of the mech’s ministrations. **_Arrrgh frag… He… He is so, so fraggin good at this!_**

Starscream tightened the rope just enough for it to slightly sting and Optimus whined lustfully at the pinch. **_Gods, I… every time he moans or makes it noise I can feel the vibrations in my spike!_**

He eventually finished his chore and got a chance to peer down at the mech servicing him and what he found was… Was…

Big, blue optics stared back at him, both flickering with excitement yet also pain and sadness as his helm bobbed between the seeker’s thighs and to Starscream… Uhh, it was just fragging _perfection_. **_He is so innocent looking. Who knew how many levels Optimus Prime could hold, from Leader, diplomate, fighter, beast, and innocent… So many, many levels._**

“Uhhh, O-Optimus… I… I would like to try something with you, something that might be strange if you have never done it but… Do you know of docking?”

Starscream never got to finish as Optimus’s optics bulged suddenly, his helm flying back, releasing Starscream’s spike as a scream tore from his vocalizer and he overloaded… Just from words.

 ** _Holy frag…_** Starscream turned as transfluids splashed across his back, his optics closing as some of the thick liquid hit the side of his faceplates and he smiled wickedly. _**Tonight... Tonight is going to be fun and, and like Megatron said, it**_ ** _has only just begun!_**

 **_Oh frag..._** __He thought a moment later as he tried to wipe some of the transfluid from his frame.

**_I forgot the towel._ **


End file.
